Hai, Taeyong!
by 95liners
Summary: Kumpulan Oneshot remake Hai, miiko! By Ono Eriko Jaeyong ver. [Update] Story 6: Jaehyun dipaksa ibunya membagikan hadiah white day. Hadiah sudah habis dibagikan. Tapi ada satu masalah. Taeyong belum kebagian! - Remake of "Heboh White Day" Hai Miiko! Vol.21 - by Ono Eriko. Jaeyong. Johnyong. Warning: typo, cerita maksa, aneh. Enjoy reading!
1. Story 1: Sunbae!

**Sunbae~!**

Oneshot fanfic - Remake of "Kelas 6~!" Hai Miiko! Vol.29 - Story by Ono Eriko

(dengan perubahan dan penyesuaian di sana-sini)

xxx

"Mulai hari ini kalian kelas 3. Tahun ini adalah tahun terakhir kalian di SMA, jadi...belajarlah yang rajin! Demi masuk universitas favorit!"

"Yaaaa..." Siswa kelas 3-3 SMA Seoul menjawab serempak. Guru Kim selaku wali kelas mereka pun tersenyum bangga.

"Sesuai tradisi sekolah kita, hari ini kalian akan menyambut siswa baru kelas 1 di upacara penerimaan. Dan seperti biasa kalian akan mencari "adik angkat" kalian untuk setahun ke depan sampai kalian lulus. Sudah siap semuanya??"

Guru Kim bertanya dengan semangat tapi sebagian siswa malah menanggapi dengan malas-malasan. Tentu saja mereka malas. Tradisi sekolah mereka yang satu ini agak konyol sebenarnya menurut sebagian dari mereka.

Setiap siswa kelas 2 yang baru saja naik ke kelas 3 wajib menjadikan salah satu siswa baru kelas 1 sebagai adik angkat mereka. Setiap kakak angkat memiliki kewajiban untuk membantu adik angkatnya. Salah satunya adalah membantu dalam hal belajar, meskipun mereka sendiri sudah dibebankan banyak pelajaran sebagai persiapan ujian kelulusan dan ujian masuk universitas.

Banyak siswa sudah protes akan tradisi itu, tetapi kepala sekolah bersikeras melanjutkan tradisi yang sudah berjalan hampir 10 tahun lamanya. Alasannya karena sistem kakak dan adik angkat ini dianggap bisa mengurangi kasus pembully-an di sekolah. Selain membantu di bidang pelajaran kakak angkat juga diminta untuk melindungi adik angkatnya dari kasus pembully-an oleh senior, baik senior kelas 2 maupun kelas 3. Para siswa pembully harus berpikir dua kali kalau mau membully anak baru karena setiap siswa kelas 1 akan memiliki kakak angkat di sekolah yang nantinya melindungi mereka.

Tentu saja itu harapannya. Pada kenyataannya banyak juga yang mengabaikan aturan tradisi itu dan kasus pembullyan pun kerap terjadi, tapi tidak separah di sekolah lain sih. Ditambah lagi tidak semua siswa kelas 1 juga ingin memiliki kakak angkat. Hmm...kepala sekolah sepertinya harus memikirkan solusi lain yang lebih baik.

Kembali ke pencarian adik angkat. Kini seluruh siswa SMA Seoul telah berkumpul di aula besar milik sekolah dan mereka pun berbaris sesuai tingkatan dan kelas. Taeyong dan teman-teman sekelasnya juga sudah berbaris dengan rapi di sana. Ia dan teman sebangkunya Doyoung terus-terusan melihat ke arah anak-anak kelas 1.

"Yaaa...siapa yang mau kujadikan adik angkat ya? Doyoung-ah, apa menurutmu akan ada yang memilihku?"

Doyoung memegang dagunya seraya mengamati wajah Taeyong. Setelah selesai, ia memiringkan kepalanya dengan gaya sok ahli. "Ck, kurasa akan sulit, kau 'kan sangat pasif... Ditambah wajahmu seram. Kurasa tak akan ada adik kelas yang berani mendekat." Analisis Doyoung sok meyakinkan.

"Yaaa!!" Taeyong merajuk. Padahal ia bertanya serius, tapi Doyoung selalu saja meledeknya.

"Ya...yang ku katakan benar 'kan? Dulu waktu kita kelas 1 juga kita takut sama kakak kelas 3, apalagi kalau kakak kelasnya tak ramah, ya seperti kau ini. Hwahahaha..." Doyoung tertawa puas sekali karena sepertinya Taeyong sudah tak bisa lagi membalas perkataannya.

Dalam hati Taeyong membenarkan ucapan Doyoung. Ia seseorang yang introvert kalau tak ingin dibilang anti sosial. Ia tak terlalu pandai bergaul. Temannya di kelas juga tak banyak. Maksudnya bukan tak ada yang mau berteman dengan Taeyong hanya saja temannya yang benar-benar akrab sangat sedikit. Sebut saja Doyoung sahabatnya sejak SMP, lalu Jaehyun tetangganya, dan...ng, tak ada lagi yang lebih dekat dengan Taeyong selain mereka berdua.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Jaehyun. Anak itu sepertinya sudah diincar oleh banyak adik kelas 1. Lihat saja banyak pasang mata yang mencuri-curi pandang pada Jaehyun. Jelas saja, Jaehyun tampan, pintar, jago olahraga, bersikap baik dan berasal dari keluarga kaya. Semua karakteristik itu langsung terlihat dengan sekilas melihat wajahnya. Sungguh. Kalian bahkan tak perlu mengenal Jaehyun lebih jauh untuk tahu semua itu. Semua orang sudah membicarakannya. Tak heran Jaehyun menjadi idola kemanapun ia pergi.

Doyoung juga sebenarnya cukup eksis di sekolah. Ia adalah penyiar tetap radio sekolah, sering ditunjuk menjadi MC di acara-acara penting sekolah, bahkan menjadi pengisi acara pentas seni setiap tahunnya, semua itu berkat suara indahnya, yang enak didengar saat ia bicara maupun saat ia sedang bernyanyi. Doyoung juga terkenal pintar dan pernah mencalonkan diri jadi ketua OSIS, walau tak jadi terpilih sih.

Taeyong dikelilingi oleh orang-orang hebat. Karena itulah ia merasa dirinya biasa-biasa saja. Sangat biasa malah. Nilainya di kelas tak terlalu bagus, bukan yang terburuk, tapi tetap saja tak sebagus nilai Doyoung dan Jaehyun. Ia juga tak jago olahraga. Kemampuannya biasa-biasa saja ditambah ia tak pernah melakukan olahraga apapun di rumah. Karena main game di kamar terdengar lebih menyenangkan dan tak banyak bahayanya bagi Taeyong.

Ia juga penakut. Ia takut pada banyak hal. Takut ketinggian, takut hantu, takut kotor, takut rumah sakit, takut sendirian, dan banyak ketakutan lainnya. Tapi yang paling ia takuti adalah melihat sahabat-sahabatnya sedih karenanya. Makanya ia selalu bersikap baik pada Doyoung dan Jaehyun. Meskipun ia sering minder, tetapi saat bersama mereka ia bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri. Ia sering membawakan bekal untuk Doyoung dan Jaehyun, buatannya sendiri, dan selalu mendapat pujian dari keduanya. Ah iya, itu dia kelebihan Taeyong, ia jago memasak!

Taeyong mulai mengedarkan pandangannya setelah kepala sekolah selesai memberikan kata-kata petuah dan membiarkan seluruh siswa kelas 1 dan 3 mulai berbaur untuk mencari pasangan kakak-adik angkat. Tak ada aturan khusus dalam memilih kakak-adik angkat sebenarnya. Asal terjadi kesepakatan di antara siswa kelas 1 dan 3 maka terciptalah ikatan kakak-adik angkat itu. Laki-laki dan perempuan boleh menjadi kakak-adik angkat, tetapi lebih diutamakan laki-laki dengan laki-laki dan perempuan dengan perempuan. Di bagian depan aula, tiga orang guru telah siap mendata pasangan kakak-adik angkat yang sudah terbentuk dan nantinya mereka akan diberi kartu tanda kakak-adik angkat. Menyenangkan 'kan kedengarannya?

Doyoung menarik tangan Taeyong agar tak terpisah jauh darinya. Doyoung ini sebenarnya sudah seperti ibu Taeyong, selalu khawatir kalau sahabatnya itu kenapa-kenapa. Taeyong anaknya gampang nyasar sih.

"Oppa!" Teriakan seorang gadis terdengar dari belakang Taeyong dan Doyoung. Gadis itu pun melewati Taeyong dan Doyoung demi mendekati Yuta, anak kelas Taeyong dan Doyoung juga.

"Kurasa itu adiknya Yuta. Yuka-chan. Yuta pernah menunjukkan fotonya. Kau ingat 'kan?" tanya Doyoung begitu ia sadar Taeyong juga tengah memperhatikan interaksi antara gadis itu dengan kakaknya yang tak lain adalah Yuta.

Taeyong mengangguk. Matanya berbinar melihat siswi kelas 1 itu. Bukannya ia naksir, hanya saja penampilan Yuka-chan benar-benar seperti karakter anime yang sering Taeyong tonton atau baca komiknya. Sangat khas Jepang. Taeyong kagum. Oh ya, keluarga Yuta itu pindahan dari Jepang, tapi karena sudah lumayan lama di Korea, mereka sudah tak seperti orang asing lagi.

Di sisi lain ada juga adik Taeil (saingan Doyoung dalam pemilihan ketua OSIS dan sekarang masih menjabat sebagai ketua), seorang siswa laki-laki berwajah kalem persis seperti kakaknya.

"Doyoung, Taeyong, kenalkan, ini adikku. Namanya Renjun. Dia juga siswa baru di sini." Taeil memperkenalkan siswa baru di sebelahnya.

"Salam kenal, sunbae." sambung Renjun sambil membungkuk sopan.

Doyoung dan Taeyong pun memberi senyum terbaik mereka. Kalau mau dihormati oleh adik kelas, maka harus jadi kakak yang ramah, begitu pesan guru Kim tadi. Untung saja Renjun juga anaknya sopan sama senior. Damai sekali rasanya kalau semua orang di sekolah kalem seperti Taeil dan Renj-

"Ya! Yang namanya Jung Jaehyun yang mana?"

Baru saja mau bilang damai, sudah ada yang bakal bikin kacau sepertinya.

Semua mata yang berada di sekitar sumber suara itu menatap heran. Apa-apaan anak kelas 1 ini. Dengan lantangnya dia bertanya yang mana yang namanya Jaehyun.

"Aku yang bernama Jung Jaehyun, ada apa ya?" Jaehyun mendekat pada siswa kelas 1 itu. Bawaaan tenang dan tak tersulut emosi walaupun anak itu kurang sopan.

"Huh, anak yang tak sopan." Gerutu Doyoung di belakang Jaehyun. Taeyong setuju dengan Doyoung, tapi ia penasaran juga apa yang mau dilakukan anak itu pada Jaehyun?

"Kau kenal Jaehyuni?" bisik Taeyong pada Jaehyun yang dijawab dengan gelengan olehnya.

Siswa kelas 1 itu tampak sumringah begitu melihat siapa yang bernama Jaehyun. Ia pun mengamit tangan Jaehyun dan berkata dengan tatapan berbinar khas anak anjing. "Aku mau jadi adik angkatnya Jaehyun-sunbae, boleh ya?"

"E-eh, boleh saja sih..." Jaehyun tampak gelagapan. Ia tak masalah sih jadi kakak angkat siapa pun, tapi kalau tiba-tiba begini...

"HAECHAN!!"

"Hyung?"

"Eh?! Adiknya Ten?"

"Ten punya adik, ya?!"

Ten yang baru datang dengan terengah-engah tampak malu dengan tingkah sembarangan adiknya, Haechan. Sekadar informasi, Ten juga teman sekelas Taeyong. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum di kelas kalau Ten itu menyukai Jaehyun.

"Apaan sih Haechan?! Lepaskan tangan Jaehyun!" perintah Ten pada Haechan yang masih juga memegang tangan Jaehyun. Dalam hati Ten mendumel, 'aku saja belum pernah pegang-pegang tangan Jaehyun!!'

Tapi sebagai adik yang penurut (sebaliknya maksudnya) Haechan tak juga melepaskan Jaehyun dan malah membalas perkataan Ten dengan seenak jidatnya. "Apaan sih hyung? Aku 'kan penasaran Jaehyun-sunbae itu orangnya seperti apa."

Ten makin geram, akhirnya ia menjewer Haechan agar menjauh dari Jaehyun. "Maaf ya Jaehyun, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Dia anaknya memang agak..."

"Di rumah, hyung selalu ngomongin Jaehyun-sunbae, sih!" Masih sempat-sempatnya Haechan membongkar aib Ten.

"HAAECHAAAN!" Hilang sudah muka Ten di depan Jaehyun. Tapi Haechan tak juga mau berhenti sampai di situ.

"Tapi katanya Jaehyun-sunbae lebih memilih anak bernama Taeyong!"

Ten terkejut, Jaehyun terkejut, Taeyong terkejut, semua orang terkejut, karena kefrontalan Haechan. Wajah Jaehyun memerah, paling jelas di bagian telinganya. Ten ingin membekap Haechan saat itu juga. Dan yang paling heran tentu saja Taeyong. Kenapa namanya dibawa-bawa dalam drama antara Jaehyun-Haechan-Ten?

"Cukup Haechaaan..." Ten memijat dahinya, sudah kehabisan akal untuk menyumpal mulut ember Haechan.

"Jadi yang mana yang namanya Taeyong?"

Doyoung meremas tangan Taeyong sebagai sinyal agar ia tak usah ikut-ikutan. Tapi memang dasarnya Taeyong tak sadar situasi, Taeyong dengan polosnya mengangkat tangan saat Haechan bertanya.

"A-aku Taeyong..."

Haechan memperhatikan sosok kecil di belakang Jaehyun yang baru saja mengangkat tangan dan bersuara. Yang namanya Taeyong ini... tak lebih tinggi darinya dan kakaknya dan penampilannya...

"EEH? YANG BENAR SAJA?! MASA INI SAINGAN HYUNG SIH?? CULUN BEGITU! BERCANDA 'KAN?!"

Tuh 'kan benar firasat Doyoung. Taeyong pasti tak akan lolos dari mulut pedas si anak kelas 1 kurang ajar itu. Dasar "cabe" bersaudara, batin Doyoung. Enak saja sahabat baiknya direndahkan.

"Sudah Haechan, ayo kucarikan kakak angkat yang lain!" Ten menarik paksa Haechan untuk menjauh dari Taeyong dan kawan-kawan. Ia juga sempat berbisik minta maaf pada Taeyong sebelum berjalan semakin jauh. Haechan masih juga mengatakan hal-hal seperti "ternyata... lawan seperti itu 'kan gampang sekali dikalahkan, hyung..." selagi ditarik Ten menjauh.

Orang-orang yang melihat hanya bisa mengelus dada. Sabar...namanya juga anak baru.

"Apaan sih... Kok dia jahat? Aku 'kan tak jahat padanya!" Taeyong merajuk pada Doyoung dan Doyoung pun menenangkan Taeyong sambil memberi 'puk puk' gratis.

"Anak zaman sekarang ya, mulutnya tak kenal takut. Semoga adik angkatku manis dan sopan..." Doa Doyoung sekalian.

Jaehyun cuma bisa diam di belakang. Masih berusaha menghilangkan rona merah di wajah putihnya yang kelewat putih itu.

xxx

Untuk semakin mengakrabkan siswa kelas 3 dan kelas 1, khusus pada hari itu kepala sekolah memberikan waktu bebas sampai jam makan siang untuk kakak angkat mengajak adik angkatnya mengelilingi sekolah dan mengenalkan berbagai elemen sekolah mulai dari tata ruangan sampai organisasi dan klub yang ada di sekolah.

"Berbaurlah dengan anak kelas 1 selama waktu bebas ini..."

Taeyong mengingat-ingat pesan kepala sekolah tadi. Ia ingin menurut sih, tapi kalau dilihat-lihat...

"Jaehyun populer sekali ya..." Taeyong bisa melihat banyak siswa kelas 1 yang sedang mengerumuni Jaehyun, meminta direkrut ke klub basket yang diketuainya. Ada juga beberapa siswi yang tak tertarik pada klub basket tapi tertarik untuk berfoto bersama Jaehyun.

"Eh? Doyoung juga..." Di sisi lain Doyoung juga tengah gencar mempromosikan klub jurnalistiknya. Doyoung tak lupa mempromosikan segmen radio sekolah yang dibawakannya juga. Seketika fansnya bertambah karena Doyoung lihai sekali menarik perhatian orang-orang.

"Huft...cuma aku yang tak bisa berbaur." Taeyong mendesah. Ia menengok ke sebelahnya. Di sana ada adik angkatnya yang tak lain adalah seorang bocah culun berkacamata. Rasanya tadi Taeyong mengajak anak itu menjadi adik angkatnya karena merasa kasihan, ia teringat pada dirinya saat masih kelas 1 dulu. Taeyong jadi menyesal memilih anak itu karena anak itu sama pasifnya dengannya.

'Jja...aku juga harus berusaha!' Taeyong bertekad dalam hati. Ia pun menarik tangan adik angkatnya kelewat antusias dan mengajaknya berkeliling untuk mengenalkan klub-klub di sekolah. "Aku memang bukan anggota klub yang populer. Tapi klub memasak juga menyenangkan loh, ayo kukenalkan pada teman-temanku!" Ajak Taeyong ceria.

Taeyong kadang tak sadar. Senyumnya sangat manis saat ia benar-benar ceria. Tak ada kepalsuan di dalamnya, sehingga setiap orang bisa merasakan ketulusan senyum itu. Dan satu lagi yang tak banyak orang sadari, Taeyong sebenarnya sangat rupawan, hanya saja kerupawanan itu sering tertutupi oleh kacamata besar yang selalu Taeyong pakai ketika di sekolah. Coba kalau dilihat dengan lebih dekat, seperti yang sekarang dilakukan oleh sang adik angkat, pasti akan ketahuan di mana letak pesona seorang Lee Taeyong. Mata besarnya, hidung mancungnya, bibir tipisnya yang pink alami, dan pipinya yang kadang chubby kadang tirus. Ugh, menggemaskan.

Seseorang baru saja merona parah. Ehem, sepertinya Taeyong punya fans baru. Adik angkatnya sendiri!

xxx

Jaehyun melihat Taeyong dari kejauhan. Melihat senyum Taeyong dari kejauhan saja sudah membuat Jaehyun ikut tersenyum, apalagi kalau dilihat dari dekat. Lesung di pipi Jaehyun terbentuk sempurna. Para fans dadakan Jaehyun langsung histeris. Mana ada yang tak histeris melihat senyum tampan Jaehyun?

Haechan yang berada di sekitar Jaehyun mengikuti arah pandang Jaehyun pada Taeyong dan melihat ekspresi Jaehyun setelahnya membuatnya memutar otak. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

"Jaehyun sunbae, ajari aku juga dong!" Haechan menyeruak di antara siswa lainnya. Dengan alasan minta diajari dribble basket, ia pun berhasil mengambil posisi di sebelah Jaehyun.

"Eh, menurut sunbae, kakakku bagaimana?"

Jaehyun cukup terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Haechan, tapi karena ini bukan kali pertama Haechan berkata ceplas-ceplos padanya, ia pun mulai belajar untuk mengabaikan pertanyaan anak itu.

Haechan tak menyerah. "Kakakku manis 'kan? Pintar dandan lagi! Selalu tampil fashionable!"

Jaehyun paham Haechan tak akan berhenti mengganggu kalau tak mendapat jawaban yang memuaskannya. Makanya Jaehyun mengacak-ngacak surai coklat Haechan dan berkata dengan sok kerennya. "Itu bukan urusan anak kecil!" lalu ia tinggalkan Haechan di belakangnya.

Haechan cemberut karena rambutnya jadi berantakan, tapi ia belum puas.

"Jadi maksud sunbae, lebih baik Taeyong itu?! Dia 'kan tak asik. Penampilannya juga biasa saja. Kalau dibandingkan sama kakakku-"

Jaehyun berhenti. Ia berbalik lalu didekatinya wajah Haechan supaya anak itu berhenti bicara yang aneh-aneh soal Taeyong. Haechan bungkam sesaat.

"Yang namanya Taeyong itu...memang orangnya tak asik, sangat ceroboh, dan susah bergaul... Tapi dia punya banyak kebaikan..." Wajah Jaehyun terlihat berbeda dari biasa saat mengatakan itu. Wajahnya terlihat...bangga?

Haechan terdiam. Ia tak senang Jaehyun membela Taeyong habis-habisan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Sepertinya benar Jaehyun lebih memilih Taeyong dibanding kakaknya. Haechan kesal karena tak bisa membantu kakaknya mendapatkan Jaehyun.

"Tapi hyungmu juga baik sih..." Jaehyun menambahkan dengan tersenyum ramah agar Haechan tak kecewa. Ugh, senyumnya memang lain dari yang lain, pantas saja kakaknya naksir, batin Haechan.

"Sudah ya. Coba kau lihat klub lain juga. Kalau kau tertarik pada klub memasak. Kau bisa tanya-tanya pada Taeyong." bujuk Jaehyun. Kebetulan Taeyong baru saja lewat dekat mereka dan mendengar nama dan klubnya disebut Taeyong pun mendekat pada Haechan. Wajahnya sumringah karena biasanya tak banyak yang tertarik dengan klub memasak, apalagi laki-laki.

"Waah, Haechan, kau tertarik masuk klub memasak? Ayo ikut denganku, akan kukenalkan-"

Taeyong berhenti karena menyadari tatapan horor Haechan. 'Eh? Kenapa aku dipelototi?? Seraaaam!'

xxx

Bel tanda istirahat makan siang usai berbunyi, saatnya bagi seluruh siswa untuk masuk ke kelas masing-masing dan berkenalan dengan wali kelas dan teman sekelas mereka (khusus anak kelas 1). Taeyong tengah melaksanakan tugas dari guru Kim untuk membawakan peta besar dari ruang guru ke kelasnya. Saat mendekati toilet, Taeyong melihat sosok yang tak asing sedang berdiri kebingungan di sana. Ia pun mendekat.

"Haechan?" panggil Taeyong pelan, yang dipanggil menoleh perlahan. Wajahnya tampak cemas dan memerah entah karena apa. "Ada apa..."

Taeyong melihat ke bawah dan menyadari sesuatu. 'Eeehh?? Celananya basah?! Dia ngompol?!'

Melihat ekspresi Taeyong, Haechan sudah bisa menebak ke arah mana pikiran Taeyong.

"Ya! Ini bukan ngompol!" Haechan setengah berteriak membela diri dan selanjutnya tanpa diminta, ia pun menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya. Rupanya ia ketumpahan jus yang di bawa salah seorang kakak kelas dan tumpahannya pas sekali di bagian tengah celananya.

Haechan berulang kali merutuki kesialannya di hari pertama masuk sekolah. Ia sudah berusaha membersihkan celananya dari tumpahan jus, tapi yang ada malah celananya semakin basah dan ia terlihat seperti orang yang ngompol di celana. Kakak kelas pelaku penumpahan jus bukannya membantu malah menertawakannya. Haechan jadi malu dan tak berani keluar dari toilet padahal kelasnya sudah mau dimulai. Makanya ia cemas sekali.

Taeyong jadi iba melihat sitausi Haechan. Tak ada niatan sedikit pun di hatinya untuk menertawakan Haechan. Ia ingin membantu tapi bagaimana ya?

"Kau punya seragam cadangan?"

Pertanyaan bodoh Taeyong, tentu saja Haechan tak punya, ini hari pertamanya sekolah, ia tak mungkin menyiapkan sejauh itu.

Haechan menggeleng, ia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia memang agak bandel tapi ia tak pernah bolos masuk kelas dan ia tak mau seharian di toilet ini, menunggu celananya kering. Haechan ingin menangis saja rasanya.

Menyadari ekspresi memelas Haechan, Taeyong memutar otak. Otaknya memang tak bisa bekerja secepat itu, tapi ia biasanya bisa menemukan ide yang bagus.

"Ah, aku ingat! Aku punya seragam olahraga di lokerku. Mau pakai celana olahragaku? Kurasa ukuran kita sama, celanaku akan muat untuk-"

"Tapi bukannya tak boleh pakai celana olahraga di dalam kelas?" Haechan tampak putus asa karena ide Taeyong sepertinya tak akan berhasil.

"Ah, kau benar! Apalagi untuk anak kelas 1. Aku baru ingat aturan itu. Hm... Atau... Kau mau pakai celanaku yang ini?" Taeyong menunjuk celana yang sedang dipakainya.

"EEEHH? Sunbae, kau gila?!"

"Tak apa! Ayo bertukar. Kau tak masalah 'kan pakai celana orang lain?"

Karena diyakinkan oleh Taeyong, Haechan akhirnya memasuki bilik toilet yang bersebelahan dengan Taeyong. Tak butuh waktu lama, mereka telah bertukar celana. Haechan memakai celana kering dan bersih milik Taeyong sementara Taeyong memakai celana basah Haechan.

"Sunbae, kau benar tak apa-apa?" Haechan sekarang cemas pada keadaan Taeyong. Memangnya Taeyong tak malu apa pakai celana basah begitu? Mana warna celana yang krem itu makin memperjelas basahnya.

Taeyong tersenyum, sekali lagi meyakinkan Haechan bahwa ia tak apa-apa. "Aku bisa berlari ke kelas supaya tak ada yang lihat. Mengambil celana olahragaku dan menggantinya. Guruku pasti maklum kalau kuceritakan ini karena kecerobohanku. Guru Kim sudah tahu sih aku ceroboh hehe..."

Haechan terdiam. Ia sungguh merasa tak enak pada Taeyong. Ia sudah berpikiran jelek tentangnya tadi, tapi sekarang Taeyong malah menolongnya. Bukan hanya menolong, tapi berkorban untuknya.

Taeyong yang melihat Haechan diam malah berusaha menghibur. "Tenang saja! Tak akan kuceritakan pada siapapun yang sesungguhnya!" Taeyong memberikan kelingkingnya, tanda ia berjanji.

Kekanakan sekali, pikir Haechan. Tapi Haechan tak bisa tak mengingat kata-kata Jaehyun tadi.

 _"Tapi dia punya banyak kebaikan..."_

"Te-terima kasih..."

"Eh?"

"Terima kasih sunbae! Aku berhutang padamu! Aku akan selalu mengingat kebaikanmu! Kau... Kau sunbae yang paling keren!!!"

Taeyong heran, tapi senang. Haechan sudah tak lagi memandang tak suka padanya.

"Ya sudah sana, cepat ke kelasmu. Kalau di sini terus, percuma juga kita bertukar celana."

Haechan mengangguk, ia pun keluar lebih dulu dari toilet. Setelah sebelumnya berteriak berjanji akan menraktir Taeyong besok. Taeyong hanya mengangguk-angguk menanggapi dan sekarang ia harus memikirkan caranya kembali ke kelas tanpa bertemu orang-orang. "Er..."

xxx

Bel tanda usai sekolah sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Jaehyun sedang berjalan sendirian keluar gedung sekolah saat..."Jaehyun sunbae!"

Jaehyun menoleh karena mendengar namanya dipanggil dari belakang. Suaranya sudah Jaehyun kenal karena seharian ini sudah berapa kali anak itu mengganggunya. Haechan. Sekarang apa lagi?

"Ternyata Taeyong sunbae memang baik ya!" Haechan hanya berhenti sekilas untuk mengatakan itu lalu berlari meninggalkannya.

Jaehyun dibuat heran. Tapi akhirnya ia tersenyum melihat Taeyong yang berjalan bersama Doyoung di depannya dicolek iseng oleh Haechan. Taeyong marah-marah sedikit sambil memanyunkan bibirnya imut. Jaehyun ingin melihat Taeyong yang imut terus, tapi fokusnya berpindah pada celana Taeyong. Seragamnya yang biasa sudah berganti jadi celana olahraga. Padahal hari ini tak ada jam pelajaran olahraga. Kenapa-

Ah, Jaehyun sepertinya paham. Walaupun ia tak tahu persis apa yang dilakukan Taeyong dan apa yang terjadi di antaranya dan Haechan, yang pasti Taeyong telah berhasil meluluhkan anak itu.

Jaehyun bangga.

"Itu baru Taeyongku..."

""Taeyongku" siapa?"

"E-eh Yuta, bukan apa-apa kok..."

"Ei...ketahuan nih... Bilangin Taeyong ah..."

"YAAA!!"

 **END**

xxx

Oneshot Jaeyong pertama! wkwkwk. Gatau deh bisa disebut fanfic Jaeyong atau ngga karena momennya sedikit.

Ini remake dari cerita komik hai, miiko! By Ono Eriko vol.29 yang judulnya "Kelas 6~!". Ada yang baca komiknya juga?

Maaf kalo aneh. Namanya juga disambung2in.


	2. Story 2: Hadiah dari Taeyong

**Hadiah dari Taeyong**

Oneshot fanfic - Remake of "Hadiah dari Miiko" Hai Miiko! Vol.28 - Story by Ono Eriko

(dengan perubahan dan penyesuaian di sana-sini)

 **xxx**

Taeyong sedang menggambar random di halaman belakang bukunya saat Doyoung menepuk pundaknya meminta perhatian.

"Eung?"

"Kau berencana buat kue lagi Tae?"

Doyoung menduduki kursinya sendiri, di sebelah Taeyong. Tadi dia habis berkeliling menyebarkan kertas pengumuman ke setiap kelas. Maklum jabatannya 'kan sekretaris OSIS, meskipun sebentar lagi lengser sih.

Taeyong menggigit pensilnya. Yang dimaksud Doyoung pasti kue coklat yang ia buat setiap kali hari valentine tiba. Iya, Taeyong membagi-bagikan kue buatannya itu ke setiap temannya. Katanya sebagai bentuk simpati pada para jomblo yang tidak dapat coklat sama sekali dari para gadis. Baik 'kan Taeyong?

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Aku mau titip buatkan satu loyang untukku ya? Eommaku bilang kue yang kau kasih buat ultahku kemarin enak. Nanti sebut saja harganya berapa." Doyoung mengajak Taeyong berbisnis.

Taeyong nyengir, membayangkan uang jajannya yang hampir habis akan terisi lagi. Ia bisa membelikan sesuatu untuk Jaehyun kalau begitu. Sekedar info, hari valentine itu hari ulang tahun Jaehyun juga, jadi setiap tahunnya Taeyong memberi hadiah double untuk Jaehyun, hadiah ultah dan hadiah valentine. Jaehyun menang banyak. Padahal tanpa dikasih hadiah oleh Taeyong, Jaehyun sudah dapat banyak hadiah.

"Heh! Nyengir-nyengir sendiri! Mau buatkan tidak?" Doyoung menepukkan tangannya di depan wajah Taeyong guna menyadarkan Taeyong dari khayalannya. Taeyong cengengesan.

"Ehehe... Iya, tapi temani aku belanja bahannya ya?"

"Oke, kapan? Nanti sore?"

xxx

Sore harinya, sepulang sekolah, Doyoung dan Taeyong telah berada di Hyundai Departement Store. Mereka berniat menyambangi supermarketnya sekalian jalan-jalan cuci mata. Sudah lama tidak ke Mall sih, batin Taeyong.

Taeyong biasanya ke depertement store kalau ikut ibunya belanja bulanan. Itu pun hanya dijadikan tukang pikul belanjaan bukannya diajak shopping beli baju atau sepatu. Karena Taeyong orangnya juga malas keluar rumah, ia jadi lebih sering belanja online dengan bantuan kakak perempuannya. Dasar anak rumahan sejati.

Setelah acara belanja bahan membuat kue usai, Doyoung mengajak Taeyong sekalian berkeliling departemen store mulai dari lantai paling bawah sampai yang paling atas. Nuansa pink memenuhi sebagian sisi departemen store karena hari kasih sayang a.k.a valentine yang sering dirayakan kalangan muda sudah semakin dekat.

"Taeyong-ah, aku mau lihat-lihat ke sana dulu ya. Kau juga lihat-lihat saja dulu." Doyoung rupanya berencana meninggalkan Taeyong terlihat dari gelagatnya yang ingin memisahkan diri.

"Eh? Kenapa tidak bersama-sama saja? Memangnya kau mau beli apa sih?" Taeyong menyipitkan mata curiga. Tidak biasanya Doyoung tega meninggalkannya sendirian.

Doyoung memutar matanya. "Rahasia dong... Sudah sana! Hus hus..." Dengan gestur mengusir, Doyoung pun mulai menjauhi Taeyong. Tak lupa ia mengatakan pada Taeyong untuk bertemu di tempat itu setengah jam lagi.

Taeyong sebal. Doyoung mulai main rahasia-rahasiaan dengannya. Ada apa sih memangnya? Doyoung mau membeli sesuatu untuk seseorang yang ditaksirnya, huh? Tapi siapa, ya? Taeyong penasaran.

Daripada bosan menunggu, akhirnya Taeyong mengikuti saran Doyoung untuk melihat-lihat. Banyak sekali coklat dan pernak-pernik valentine lainnya yang dijual. Taeyong ingin beli coklat sih, tapi untuk dirinya sendiri. Karena ia mencintai coklat lebih dari ia mencintai nasi. Ah, tapi besok-besok sajalah belinya. Uang yang dibawanya hari ini hampir habis dibuat belanja bahan pembuat kue coklat.

"Eh... Lucu..." Mata Taeyong menangkap satu stan yang memajang bingkisan-bingkisan kotak plastik berpita. Tulisan di stannya berbunyi "Hadiah mungil untuk diberikan bersama coklat."

Taeyong mengambil salah satu kotak plastik berpita itu. Isinya adalah sehelai kain biru tua bermotif bintang, bulan, planet, dan pesawat ruang angkasa. "Sapu tangan ini lucu!" Label yang tertempel di kotaknya mengatakan harganya "5000 won..." Murah juga, batin Taeyong, tapi...

"Memangnya ini mau dikasih ke siapa?! Masa ku kasih ke appaku?!" Taeyong protes sendiri, pada dirinya sendiri.

Baru saja Taeyong mau melepaskan bingkisan lucu itu, ada dua orang gadis mendekati stan dan mulai ribut soal betapa lucunya bingkisan-bingkisan yang dipajang.

"Ini lucu!"

"Berikan saja, dia pasti suka."

Taeyong tak sengaja mendengar dua gadis itu. Yang bisa ia tebak adalah bingkisan itu nantinya akan diberikan sang gadis pada kekasihnya atau pada orang yang disukainya. Taeyong jadi teringat Jaehyun.

Eh? Kenapa Jaehyun?

'Ah, benar juga, tadi 'kan aku berencana mau beli hadiah untuk Jaehyun. Apa kubeli ini saja ya untuk hadiahnya?' Taeyong memandangi kotak plastik di tangannya.

'Apa tidak terlalu sederhana buat hadiah ultah? Ng... tapi uangku juga tak sisa banyak sih... Ah, kapan lagi aku bisa pergi belanja ke sini? Sekalian sajalah. Harga tak penting. Yang penting aku kasihnya tulus dan ikhlas 'kan? Hehe...'

Setelah memutuskan, Taeyong pun beranjak ke kasir terdekat. Ia rela mengantri bersama gadis-gadis lain yang juga membelikan hadiah serupa untuk orang terkasih. Demi Jaehyun!

Doyoung kembali lebih cepat dari perkiraan Taeyong, wajahnya berseri-seri seperti habis menang lotere.

Sudah dapat yang kau cari, huh? Lihat saja nanti akan kucari itu apa dan untuk siapa itu, tekad Taeyong. Dan mereka pun pulang ke rumah tak lama setelah itu.

"Akhirnya kubeli juga..."

xxx

Malam sebelum hari valentine, Taeyong mulai sibuk di dapur. Membuat berloyang-loyang kue coklat. Ayahnya yang baru pulang dari kantor menghampiri. "Valentine ya? Mau dikasih ke siapa tuh?"

"Eh appa... Iya hehe. Ini kubuat untuk seluruh teman sekelasku kok..." Taeyong sedang asik mengaduk adonan.

"Oooh... Appa kira untuk someone special..."

Taeyong hanya tersenyum kecil diledek oleh ayahnya. Ia memang tak punya someone special kok. Belum ada orang yang menarik perhatiannya sih di sekolah. Eh, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, selama ini perhatiannya memang tak pernah ditujukan pada orang lain selain Doyoung dan Jaehyun. Berarti sebenarnya someone special bagi Taeyong adalah Doyoung dan Jaehyun. Eh, salah deh, kalau itu jadinya sometwo bukan someone. Duh apa sih Taeyong? Malah jadi mikir ke mana-mana.

Tapi... Kalau ia disuruh pilih someone di antara Doyoung dan Jaehyun, Taeyong akan memilih...

"Taeyong! Kuenya gosong tuh!"

Seruan tiba-tiba ibunya membuat Taeyong tersadar. Kue yang seharusnya ia keluarkan beberapa menit yang lalu dari oven ia biarkan begitu saja. Taeyong lupa. Alhasil dapurnya dipenuhi bau gosong yang pahit tapi ada manis-manisnya gitu...

"Eomma sih, kenapa tak bilang daritadi!" Taeyong menatap sedih kue coklat yang bagian dasarnya sudah gosong itu.

"Loh kok jadi eomma? Eomma saja baru ke dapur karena mencium bau gosong, kau yang dari tadi di sini ke mana saja eoh? Kebiasaan 'kan? Ngelamunnya pasti kambuh!" Taeyong dimarahi balik oleh ibunya.

Akhirnya Taeyong membuat ulang adonan untuk kue yang satu itu. Sebenarnya kue yang tadi masih bisa dimakan sih kalau dipotong bagian bawahnya yang gosong. Tapi kalau mau dikasih ke teman-teman sekelasnya jadi kecil sekali ukurannya. Taeyong teringat lagi pesan neneknya. " _Kalau mau memberi pada orang lain, berilah yang terbaik_." Karena itu, ia putuskan untuk membuat yang baru saja. Yang lebih enak dan yang pasti tidak gosong.

xxx

Jam 12 malam, Taeyong baru selesai memotong-motong dan membungkus kue coklat untuk masing-masing teman sekelasnya. Taeyong tak lupa menyisihkan potongan yang sedikit lebih besar untuk Doyoung dan Jaehyun.

"Yang untuk Jaehyun, masukkan ke sini..."

"Eoh? Yang itu untuk pacar?"

Taeyong terlonjak. Ibunya tahu-tahu sedang mengintip kegiatannya yang tengah memasukkan bungkus kue untuk Jaehyun ke bungkus hadiah yang tadi dibelinya di departemen store.

"BU...BUKAN!" Refleks Taeyong berteriak. Ibunya ada-ada saja sih. Ini 'kan hadiah buat Jaehyun. Bukan buat pacarnya. Jaehyun 'kan bukan pacarnya!

Ehem. Belum.

"Iya deh, iya..." Ibu Taeyong tak melanjutkan meledek anaknya. Karena sudah malam, takut bikin berisik.

"Jangan lupa dibereskan ya Taeyong, bekasnya."

"Iya, eomma..."

Taeyong belum selesai, ia masih harus buatkan kue untuk wali kelasnya dan buat pesanan Doyoung.

"Huft... Alamat begadang ini..."

xxx

Suasana pagi di kelas Taeyong sangat ramai. Beberapa siswi sibuk memberikan coklat atau olahan coklat lainnya pada siswa yang mereka sukai. Taeyong juga menerima beberapa dari teman-teman perempuannya, tapi semuanya hanya coklat tanda persahabatan. Tak apa. Taeyong tetap senang.

Ia juga termasuk yang sibuk membagi-bagikan bungkusan kue coklat buatannya pada yang lain. Pokoknya semua teman sekelasnya harus kebagian. Guru Kim, wali kelas Taeyong juga kebagian. Guru Kim sampai bilang ia sangat beruntung punya murid yang masih ingat gurunya seperti Taeyong. Taeyong cuma tersipu dipuji begitu.

Doyoung ikut membantu Taeyong membagikan kue. Tapi Jaehyun ke mana ya? Kok tak kelihatan?

"Doyoungi terima kasih, ini untukmu." Taeyong berterima kasih karena Doyoung telah membantunya dan ia pun menyerahkan jatah kue coklat Doyoung.

"Eh? Aku dapat juga?"

"Iyalah... 'kan sudah kubilang, semua teman sekelas kebagian." Taeyong menepuk dadanya bangga. Tak sia-sia ia begadang semalam kalau paginya bisa melihat wajah senang teman-temannya yang ia beri kue coklat.

"Berarti buat Jaehyun juga ada?"

"Ada dong, aku juga beli hadiah buat ultahnya."

"Wah iya, ultah Jaehyun! Aku lupa ucapin selamat. Tapi aku sudah beli hadiah online sih, sudah kupesan untuk dikirim ke rumahnya hari ini. Jadi tak masalah, kalau aku lupa pas hari H. Hahaha... Pintar 'kan aku? Eh, ngomong-ngomong kau kasih apa ke Jaehyun?" Doyoung melongok bungkusan yang baru Taeyong keluarkan dari tasnya.

Taeyong tadinya mau menunjukkan hadiahnya, tapi ia jadi minder karena dengar cerita Doyoung barusan. Pasti hadiah dari Doyoung adalah sesuatu yang bagus karena belinya saja online. Sementara hadiah dari Taeyong cuma sapu tangan seharga 5000 won yang ia beli di departemen store. Ugh, Taeyong jadi ragu memberikan hadiahnya pada Jaehyun.

"Heh? Tak mau cerita ya? Rahasia ya? Hehe, tak apa kok, aku mengerti. Sudah sana cepat berikan pada Jaehyun. Sebelum keduluan yang lain!" Setelah mengedip jahil Doyoung pun mendorong Taeyong keluar kelas. Karena Jaehyun memang sedang tak ada di dalam kelas.

Benar saja. Jaehyun sedang di pojokkan, berduaan dengan Ten. Heh, lagi apa tuh?

Taeyong mengintip, Ten memberikan sebuah bungkusan pada Jaehyun. Ada lambang hatinya segala di bungkusnya. Sial. Taeyong keduluan Ten.

Lebih sial lagi karena Ten memergoki Taeyong sedang mengintip. Jaehyun juga memergoki. Taeyong tertangkap basah. Memalukan sekali, batin Taeyong. Ten pun melengos melewatinya. Seperti biasa Ten memang tak pernah ramah pada Taeyong. Tapi Jaehyun menghampiri Taeyong.

"Sedang apa Taeyongi? Mengintipku dan Ten ya?"

"E-eh... Tidak kok. Me-memangnya kau dengan Ten sedang apa?" Taeyong gelagapan sendiri.

Jaehyun cuma senyum-senyum melihat Taeyong yang imut kalau sedang gelagapan. "Tidak sedang apa-apa kok. Ten cuma kasih ini." Jaehyun menunjukkan bungkusan hadiah dari Ten.

"Sudah banyak yang kasih hadiah padamu?" tanya Taeyong basa basi.

"Sudah. Tapi aku paling menunggu hadiah darimu."

"Eh?"

"Itu untukku 'kan?" tunjuk Jaehyun pada bungkusan yang dipeluk Taeyong. Percaya diri sekali dia, batin Taeyong, tapi benar sih.

"Iya. Ini untukmu." Taeyong menyerahkan hadiahnya. "Itu, kue coklat buatanku. Jangan dibiarkan lama-lama nanti rasanya tak enak lagi."

Jaehyun mengangguk-angguk.

"...dan ada juga...hadiah lainnya. Pakai, ya!"

"Eh? Oke... Boleh kubuka sekarang?"

"Kuenya boleh, tapi hadiah yang satunya jangan. Aku malu..." Taeyong menunduk malu-malu. Iya lah malu, nanti ketahuan dong betapa payah hadiahnya dibanding hadiah-hadiah lain yang diterima Jaehyun.

"Hemm... Terima kasih, ya!"

"Iya..."

Jaehyun pamit untuk ke kelas lebih dulu. Yuta dan teman-teman yang lain langsung meledeknya karena diberi hadiah spesial oleh Taeyong. Bukan Taeyong saja sih, banyak juga teman-teman lain, laki-laki dan perempuan yang memberinya hadiah. Jadilah Jaehyun bahan ledekan Yuta dan kawan-kawan. "Cieee... Yang dapat banyak hadiah. Bagi satu bisa kaliiii..."

Taeyong yang melihatnya hanya senyum-senyum sendiri. "Ehehe... Syukurlah sudah kuberikan padanya!"

xxx

Besoknya...

"Seperti yang sudah diumumkan kepala sekolah kemarin, hari ini barang bawaan kalian akan diperiksa!" seru Guru Kim dari depan kelas. Siswa kelas 2-3 mulai ribut. Tentu saja pemeriksaan barang ini, walaupun sudah diumumkan sebelumnya, menyebabkan kehebohan.

"Keluarkan alat tulis kalian! Buku dan tempat pensil, keluarkan semua! Pokoknya semua barang-barang di tas kalian dikeluarkan!"

Beberapa siswa bahkan lupa kalau hari ini ada pemeriksaan sehingga mereka tetap membawa "barang-barang terlarang" di hari pemeriksaan. Barang terlarangnya sih bukan barang haram, cuma dilarang dibawa ke sekolah saja. Semisal komik, majalah, kaset game, dan benda-benda tidak berfaedah (buat pelajaran) lainnya.

Taeyong yang tak pernah membawa barang yang aneh-aneh tidak ikutan panik seperti beberapa teman laki-lakinya yang sibuk menyembunyikan aset berharga (coretmajalahdewasacoret) mereka. Ia hanya mengeluarkan barang-barangnya dengan santai. Ada beberapa buku catatan, tempat pensil dan isinya, payung, tisu, sapu tangan, dompet, kotak bekal makan siang, botol minum, satu pouch berisi obat-obatan peralatan P3K, handsanitizer, handphone dan headset. Ini Taeyong mau sekolah atau mau camping? Lengkap sekali!

Sudah jadi kebiasaannya membawa semua barang-barang itu, suruhan ibunya sih jadi Taeyong mau tak mau menurut. Kata ibunya, ia tak perlu repot-repot mencari kalau butuh sesuatu, semuanya sudah ada di tas. Sampai-sampai tas Taeyong kerap kali disebut kantung ajaib doraemon oleh teman-temannya.

Doyoung di sebelah Taeyong juga tak bawa barang yang aneh-aneh. Jelas. Dia 'kan anggota OSIS. Kalau ada orang yang paling menuruti tata tertib di sekolah, maka orang itu adalah Doyoung.

Guru Kim mulai berkeliling kelas dan memeriksa isi tas masing-masing siswa. Giliran Taeyong dan Doyoung masih jauh, tapi giliran Jaehyun sudah semakin dekat. Taeyong jadi penasaran. Jaehyun bawa hadiah yang kemarin ia kasih tidak, ya?

"Kyaaa!" Ten tiba-tiba saja memekik. Untung saja suasananya tidak terlalu sepi, jadi pekikan Ten tidak terlalu kentara, tapi Taeyong dengar. Taeyong juga dengar Ten berkata pada teman sebangkunya.

"Itu yang di meja Jaehyun adalah sapu tangan dariku!"

Mata Taeyong membola. Eh? Jaehyun bawa saputangan dari Ten, yang darinya bagaimana?

Taeyong melongok ke meja Jaehyun yang sedang diperiksa guru Kim. Benar saja. Tak ada sehelai kain warna biru tua bermotif bintang, bulan, planet, dan pesawat luar angkasa yang diberikan Taeyong kemarin, yang ada malah kain berwarna peach bermotif kotak-kotak.

Itukah hadiah yang diberikan Ten pada Jaehyun kemarin? Jadi, Jaehyun lebih menyukai hadiah dari Ten daripada hadiah darinya?

Taeyong menunduk lesu. Ia kecewa.

"Jaehyun! Ternyata langsung dipakai, ya? Terima kasih!" Ten berseru pada Jaehyun. Jarak bangku mereka lumayan jauh, jadi orang-orang di sekitar pun mendengar yang Ten katakan pada Jaehyun.

"Eeh! Itu dari Ten?" Teman sebangku Ten menimpali. Seolah-olah ia kaget dan baru tahu. Siswa-siswa lain pun heboh meledeki Jaehyun dan Ten sampai guru Kim harus berteriak agar keributan sedikit mereda.

Jaehyun hanya diam salah tingkah. Jaehyun sendiri sebenarnya tak suka menjadi pusat perhatian dalam posisi begitu. Memalukan saja, pikir Jaehyun. Ia mencoba menghilangkan salah tingkahnya dengan melihat ke arah lain selain Ten dan matanya pun tanpa sengaja bertemu tatap dengan Taeyong.

Taeyong ternyata memperhatikannya dari tadi. Tapi Jaehyun menangkap ada raut kekecewaan di wajah itu. Cukup mudah menangkapnya karena ekspresi wajah Taeyong seperti buku yang terbuka, mudah sekali dibaca. Karena tak tega melihat Taeyong, Jaehyun akhirnya memalingkan lagi tatapannya ke arah lain.

"Jadi begitu..."

xxx

Bel tanda pelajaran usai berbunyi. Siswa-siswa kelas 2-3 langsung membereskan barang-barang mereka di meja, memasukkannya ke tas, dan bersiap untuk pulang. Tak peduli pada guru yang masih menjelaskan di depan. Gurunya pun sepertinya sadar sudah tak ada yang peduli pada penjelasannya, sehingga pelajaran sejarah hari itu dibiarkan menggantung tanpa akhir yang jelas.

Doyoung yang memperhatikan Taeyong menjadi lebih diam setelah pemeriksaan barang memandang khawatir.

"Taeyongi kenapa sih? Kok jadi muram begitu?"

Doyoung melihat Jaehyun berjalan ke arahnya dan Taeyong. Ah, benar juga, tadi 'kan Jaehyun sempat membuat kehebohan waktu pemeriksaan barang.

"Wah, Jaehyun! Berani juga kau bawa-bawa saputangan pemberian Ten ke sekolah!" celetuk Doyoung begitu Jaehyun sudah benar-benar di depannya.

Jaehyun tampak terganggu sesaat tapi ia segera membuka mulutnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat perlu menjelaskan agar seseorang tak salah paham.

"Waktu mau berangkat tadi pagi, aku ingat hari ini ada pemeriksaan barang. Jadi aku hanya membawa apa saja yang ada di meja. Karena mejaku berantakan aku tak sadar-"

"Padahal aku juga memberimu sapu tangan..."

Taeyong memotong cerita Jaehyun. Sepertinya ia sudah sangat ingin mengatakan itu dari tadi, sampai harus memotong cerita Jaehyun yang belum selesai.

Suasana jadi tak enak. Taeyong sepertinya ngambek dan Jaehyun jadi serba salah.

"Oh!"

Sekarang Doyoung paham, kenapa Taeyong tampak muram sejak pemeriksaan barang tadi. Jadi begitu... Jaehyun lebih memilih membawa pemberian Ten daripada pemberian Taeyong. Ya, ampun.

"Jadi Taeyong juga memberi saputangan... Dasar Jaehyun! Seharusnya kau bawa pemberian Taeyong saja!"

Doyoung membela Taeyong dong, tapi Taeyong semakin jelek saja mukanya karena cemberut

Jaehyun jadi merasa bersalah. Duh, Doyoung pakai ikut mengompori segala, jadi makin runyam 'kan? Jaehyun harus menjelaskannya sampai tuntas pada Taeyong. Tapi tak bisa di depan Doyoung begini.

"K-kau ikut aku sebentar!" Jaehyun menarik Taeyong keluar kelas dan memastikan Doyoung tidak mengikuti di belakangnya.

Setelah menemukan tempat yang agak sepi barulah Jaehyun membuka suara lagi. "Hadiahmu kemarin itu... Kau beli di mana?"

"Eh?" Taeyong heran karena malah ditanyai begitu. Tapi ia tetap menjawab dengan jujur. "Hyundai department store. Kenapa?"

Jaehyun tampak tak tega mengatakannya, tapi harus ia katakan, meskipun wajahnya mulai memerah karena itu. "Itu... Bukan sapu tangan, tahu!"

"Heh?" Taeyong super terkejut. "Lalu apa?"

Wajah Jaehyun semakin memerah karena ternyata Taeyong benar-benar tak tahu benda apa itu. Di dekatinya telinga Taeyong, sehingga ia bisa membisikkan jawabannya langsung pada Taeyong tanpa didengar orang lain.

Taeyong langsung kabur begitu mendengar bisikan Jaehyun.

"Taeyongi! Ya! Kau mau ke mana?!" Doyoung berhasil menyusul Jaehyun dan Taeyong, tapi sayang Taeyongnya keburu kabur entah ke mana. Harapan pemuas rasa penasaran Doyoung tinggal Jaehyun seorang.

"Ya! Taeyong kenapa sih? Kau apakan Taeyong hah?!"

Jaehyun tak menjawab pertanyaan Doyoung. Ia malah mengajak Doyoung mengikuti Taeyong ke department store.

xxx

Taeyong sampai dengan terengah-engah di depan stan tempat ia membeli hadiah untuk Jaehyun kemarin. Namun, kali ini ada seorang pramuniaga yang menyambutnya di depan stan.

"I-ini sapu tangan 'kan?!" tanya Taeyong dengan terburu-buru. Tangannya menunjuk bingkisan kotak plastik berpita yang salah satunya ia beli kemarin.

"Ah iya, itu sangat populer..." Jawab sang pramuniaga sambil tersenyum. "Yang sebelah kanan itu sapu tangan, dan di kirinya celana boxer!"

"Ce...celana boxer..." Sial, batin Taeyong. Kemarin ia ambil yang sebelah kiri.

"Motifnya lucu, jadi di luar dugaan, banyak pelanggan wanita yang beli untuk diberikan pada kekasih mereka..." Jelas pramuniaga itu ramah, benar-benar tak mengerti situasi Taeyong.

Dunia Taeyong seakan runtuh saat itu juga. Iya, Taeyong memang kadang suka hiperbol.

"ADUUUH! BAGAIMANA INIIIII?! MALUNYAAAA!"

Taeyong heboh sendiri. Celana boxer sih ia sendiri juga pakai, tapi kalau memberikan hadiah seperti itu pada Jaehyun dan menyuruhnya memakainya langsung 'kan memalukan!

"Hyaaa! Jaehyun pakai tidak ya? Aaaaargghhh! Memalukan sekali Lee Taeyong bodoh! Ugh... Pakai ngambek ke Jaehyun segala lagi... Huweee... Mau taruh di mana mukaku??"

Taeyong tidak tahu saja, Jaehyun dan Doyoung sudah memperhatikannya sejak tadi.

"Ehem, jadi... kau pakai?" Doyoung melirik ke bagian bawah Jaehyun.

Jaehyun mengangkat bahunya. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Taeyong yang kasih, ya kupakai..."

"Huweee...Eommaaa..." Taeyong masih meratap.

 **END**

Bonus:

"Taeil hyung, itu apa?"

"Err... Aku juga tak tahu ini apa Renjun-ah. Doyoung yang memberikannya padaku."

Renjun memperhatikan alat yang dipegang Taeil dengan lebih seksama.

"Hm... Mungkin itu alat pemukul daging? Yang suka dipakai eomma waktu masak."

"Hmm, mungkin... Akan kuberikan saja pada eomma kalau begitu."

Sesungguhnya itu adalah 3D massager, alat pijat manual/alat pijat wajah. Silakan search gambarnya di g*gle kalau penasaran.

Dasar Taeil dan Renjun norak! Sepertinya Doyoung pun gagal dengan hadiahnya untuk Taeil. 11-12 sama Taeyonglah.

xxx

Remake lagi dari cerita hai, miiko!

Karena sepertinya ada yg minat sama cerita remake ini, bakal saya dibikin kompilasi remake miiko jaeyong version.

Setting waktunya bisa maju dan mundur dari cerita sebelumnya jadi kalo agak random dimaklumi aja.

Enjoy reading! Your review will be very appreciated~


	3. Story 3: Kencan di Bioskop

**Kencan di Bioskop**

Oneshot fanfic - Remake of "Kencan di Bioskop" Hai Miiko! Vol.26 - Story by Ono Eriko

(dengan perubahan dan penyesuaian di sana-sini)

Enjoy reading!

xxx

"Yeay! Dapat dua tiket bioskop dari noona!"

Taeyong memandang berbinar dua lembar tiket bioskop di tangannya. Tiket bioskop itu ia dapat dari kakak perempuannya yang batal menonton dengan pacarnya. Taeyong kasihan sih, tapi tetap saja ia senang. Lumayan 'kan nonton film gratis.

"Kuajak siapa ya?"

Taeyong berencana mengajak salah satu di antara Doyoung dan Jaehyun. Ia membayangkan mereka berdua akan berebut soal siapa yang mau diajak olehnya. Atau mungkin mereka akan nonton bertiga? Tapi satu orangnya harus beli tiket lagi sih.

"Hari Minggu nanti mereka kosong tidak ya...?"

xxx

"Doraemon? Aku tak mau ah, film anak-anak banget itu."

Doyoung mengibaskan tangannyan. Tanpa disangka Doyoung menolak mentah-mentah ajakan Taeyong. Taeyong pun beralih pada Jaehyun yang sedang asik dengan bekal buatan Taeyong.

"Ya! Jung Jae, Taeyong menunggumu!" Doyoung menegur Jaehyun yang kalau sudah bermesraan dengan makanan jadi lupa dengan segalanya.

"Eh? Apa?" Tuh 'kan, dia tak mendengarkan dari tadi.

"Hhh... Taeyong bilang dia punya dua tiket nonton film Doraemon yang baru. Kau mau ikut dengannya tidak?" Doyoung mengulangi yang Taeyong katakan pada mereka tadi.

Jaehyun meletakkan lagi kimbab yang baru akan disuapkannya ke mulut. "Hari apa?"

"Minggu." Jawab Taeyong.

"Minggu ini?"

"Iya."

Jaehyun pikir-pikir dulu, sebenarnya hari minggu ini ia ada pertandingan penyisihan turnamen basket tingkat SMA. Apa akan terkejar waktunya kalau ia menyetujui ajakan Taeyong? Ia 'kan tak mau PHP.

"Aku akan menyusulmu setelah pertandingan basket bagaimana?" Jaehyun memberi opsi.

"Eh? Kau ada pertandingan?!"

Doyoung dan Taeyong sama-sama terkejut karena mereka sama sekali tak tahu soal pertandingan itu. Kok Jaehyun tak bilang-bilang sih? Doyoung dan Taeyong 'kan ingin datang untuk mendukung. Mereka itu supporter nomor 1 Jaehyun, katanya.

"Yah, masih putaran pertama babak penyisihan sih." Jaehyun menggaruk kepalanya tak enak. "Kalian datang mendukungnya kalau kami masuk ke final saja. 'Kan memalukan kalau tim kami kalah di babak penyisihan dan kalian menonton."

"Hmm..." Doyoung dan Taeyong mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Berjuanglah Jaehyunni! Ini, makan yang banyak, kau harus latihan hari ini 'kan?" Taeyong memberi jatah kimbabnya pada Jaehyun. Menurutnya Jaehyun harus makan yang banyak biar kuat latihan. Bilang saja ia sendiri sudah malas makan.

"Taeyongi kalau makananmu kau kasih Jaehyun terus yang ada Jaehyun jadi gendut dan kau tambah kurus." keluh Doyoung.

"Biarin sih..." Jawab Taeyong dan Jaehyun kompak. Tak menyangka mereka bisa sekompak itu, Taeyong dan Jaehyun saling bertatapan kemudian tertawa bersama.

"Heol! Kalian kompak sekali ya. Mentang-mentang mau kencan berdua di bioskop..." cibir Doyoung.

xxx

Jaehyun menyelesaikan pertandingannya dengan sukses. Timnya berhasil melewati babak penyisihan dengan kemenangan gemilang. Ia ingin merayakan kemenangan timnya bersama Taeyong. Hihi, Jaehyun senyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan reaksi lucu Taeyong saat mendengar kabar kemenangan timnya. Pasti imut sekali, batin Jaehyun.

Jaehyun tadi berangkat ke tempat pertandingan dengan diantar supir pribadinya dan sekarang karena ia ingin pergi menonton dengan Taeyong, ia tak ingin supir pribadinya mengganggu. Ia pun meminta Pak supir untuk membawakan saja motor sportnya ke tempat pertandingan dan tak lupa baju ganti yang wangi karena baju yg sekarang dipakainya pasti bau keringat.

Sebenarnya Taeyong bakal tetap suka sih bau keringat seorang Jung Jaehyun. Manly manly gimanaaa gitu. Beda sekali sama Taeyong yang baunya seperti bayi, karena Taeyong lebih suka memakai cologne bayi daripada parfum laki-laki dewasa.

"Terima kasih, pak. Kau pulang naik taksi saja ya. Bawakan tasku juga. Hehe." Jaehyun memberikan tasnya pada Pak supir setelah berganti pakaian. Pak supir yang masih terbilang muda itu pun menukar tasnya dengan kunci motor. Jaehyun tak ingin repot-repot bawa tas. Ia hanya mengambil handphonenya dan pergi setelah itu.

Ups, sepertinya Jaehyun melupakan sesuatu yang penting.

xxx

Taeyong sudah menunggu saat Jaehyun tiba di depan bioskop. Taeyong terlihat sangat oke menurut Jaehyun. Penampilan Taeyong dengan baju kasual memanglah kesukaan Jaehyun, meskipun tampilan Taeyong biasanya sederhana saja. Seperti saat ini, ia mengenakan sweatshirt kebesaran warna merah, ripped jeans hitam, ditambah sneaker putih untuk melengkapi penampilannya.

Jika Taeyong dengan baju kasual adalah kesukaan Jaehyun, maka Taeyong dengan sweatshirt kebesaran adalah kelemahan Jaehyun. Taeyong tampak sangat imut di mata Jaehyun kalau sudah begitu.

Tapi, ada satu yang Jaehyun tak suka. Ripped jeans yang dipakai Taeyong, robekannya terlalu besar, apalagi di bagian pahanya. Paha mulus Taeyong jadi terekspos ke mana-mana. Jaehyun tak suka kalau ada mata-mata nakal yang melirik paha Taeyong. Ingin rasanya Jaehyun melepas kemeja luaran yang dipakainya dan mengikatkannya ke pinggang Taeyong untuk melindungi paha mulus itu. Pokoknya cuma Jaehyun yang boleh lihat! Posesif juga ya, padahal belum jadi pacar. Ckck.

Tapi karena ini pertama kalinya ia nonton berdua saja dengan Taeyong, benar-benar berdua tanpa teman atau keluarga maksudnya, Jaehyun tak ingin bersikap rusuh dulu. Tenang dulu Jae, keep calm and cool.

"Hai, Taeyongi sudah lama?" Jaehyun menyapa Taeyong yang sedang sibuk dengan handphonenya.

"Eh, Jaehyuni... Iya, heheh..." Taeyong menjawab jujur. Duh, ini anak bikin orang lain merasa bersalah saja.

"Tapi tadi aku habis lihat-lihat komik di toko buku sih, aku memang sengaja datang lebih awal."

"Oooh..." Jaehyun paham. Ya, Taeyong mengatakan apa adanya 'kan.

"Filmnya mulai jam berapa?"

"15 menit lagi."

"Ya sudah, ayo masuk."

Setelah melewati pemeriksaan tas di pintu masuk bioskop yang membuat Taeyong berdebar-debar -tapi Jaehyun tak tahu kenapa- mereka memasuki lobby bioskop yang ramai oleh anak-anak muda.

Taeyong mengedarkan matanya karena menghirup bau manis kesukaannya. "Haaa... Popcorn karamel. Baunya enak sekali, iya 'kan Jaehyuni?" Taeyong menatap Jaehyun dengan puppy eyes berbinarnya. Duh, hati Jaehyun makin lemah.

Oh iya, tadi 'kan Jaehyun ingin merayakan kemenangan timnya bersama Taeyong. Kenapa tidak traktir Taeyong saja sekalian? Taeyong 'kan secara tak langsung sudah menraktirnya nonton.

"Kau mau? Kubelikan deh. Hitung-hitung untuk merayakan kemenangan tim basket di pertandingan tadi." Tawar Jaehyun bangga.

"Ha? Benar nih, Jaehyuni? Yeay! Selamat ya, atas kemenangannya!" Taeyong melonjak kegirangan. Cuma karena popcorn saja, Jaehyun geleng-geleng tak habis pikir.

Mereka pun mendekati counter yang menjual snack-snack khas bioskop. Jaehyun menyuruh Taeyong untuk memilih snack-snack kesukaannya. Mahal sih, tapi itu bukan masalah besar buat dompet tebal Jaehyun. Hehe, sombong sedikit. Orang kaya mah bebas.

"Aku mau popcorn caramel dan jus jeruk, ya Jaehyuni?" tanya Taeyong meminta izin.

"Iya, iya, pilih saja yang kau suka Taeyongi..." Jaehyun sudah berlagak. Tapi saat ia merogoh ke saku celananya untuk mengambil dompet, ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Ya ampun!"

"Kenapa Jaehyuni?" Taeyong mengernyit karena Jaehyun tiba-tiba memekik.

"Dompetku tak ada!" Seru Jaehyun horor.

"HEEEE? HILANG YA? JATUH? ATAU ADA YANG NGAMBIL? AYO KITA CARII!!" Taeyong jadi lebih heboh daripada Jaehyun sendiri.

Jaehyun menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Batal deh traktir Taeyong. Mana sudah sok-sok-an tadi. Jadi malu 'kan.

"Ng, sepertinya dompetnya memang tak kubawa. Aku lupa mengambilnya dari tas tadi. Maaf ya, Taeyongi..." Jaehyun berkata sejujurnya. Taeyong mungkin bakal kecewa karena ia sudah PHP.

Taeyong menatap Jaehyun sebentar kemudian berkata, "Ah, tak apa kok Jaehyuni. Kita 'kan ke sini buat nonton. Masuk saja yuk?"

Taeyong berusaha agar Jaehyun tak merasa tak enak hati, meskipun ada kecewanya sedikit sih. Tapi benar tak apa kok! Ia pun menarik tangan Jaehyun untuk menuju teater tempat film mereka diputar. Tapi Jaehyun masih juga merasa tak enak.

"Tak apa Jaehyuni... Ayo ah masuk, biar bisa lihat-lihat trailer film lain." Taeyong akhirnya berhasil menarik Jaehyun masuk teater.

"Ng, kursi kita di... Wah, di tengah! Noona memang hebat sekali memilih kursinya!" Puji Taeyong begitu ia menemukan kursi mereka.

Sudah ada orang-orang yang duduk di kanan dan kiri kursi mereka. Ada sepasang kekasih (kelihatannya) dan sepasang ayah dan anak. Jaehyun mengatur posisi duduk mereka agar Taeyong duduk dekat anak-anak sementara ia yang duduk dekat sepasang kekasih. Katanya biar Taeyong aman.

"Terima kasih Jaehyuni..."

Lampu teater masih menyala, sepertinya trailer-trailer film lain pun belum diputar. Jaehyun tak sengaja melihat ke sampingnya, ke sepasang kekasih yang sedang asik bermesraan. Mereka saling menyuapkan popcorn pada satu sama lain dan berbagi minuman dengan sedotan couple. Jaehyun merasa terledek. Hei, ia juga bisa begitu sama Taeyong! Kalau saja ia bawa dompetnya. Jaehyun menunduk lesu.

"Jaehyuni mau minum teh?"

Taeyong tahu-tahu menyodorkan segelas teh pada Jaehyun. Eh? Dapat dari mana?

"Eomma bilang daripada aku beli softdrink yang tak sehat dan mahal, mending bawa bekal sendiri dari rumah. Asal diam-diam jangan sampai ketahuan satpam. Hehe..."

Rupanya Taeyong sudah bawa bekal setermos kecil teh manis hangat. Gelas buat minumnya pakai tutup termosnya. Lumayan 'kan?

"Persiapanmu boleh juga..." Puji Jaehyun. "Aku boleh minum nih?"

"Boleh, aku minum dari sisi ini." Taeyong menunjuk satu sisi tutup termos "kau minum dari sisi lainnya-"

"Hup!" Belom selesai Taeyong bicara, Jaehyun keburu minum dalam sekali teguk. Bukan dari sisi yang berlawanan dengan Taeyong, tapi persis di sisi yang Taeyong minum. Sepertinya sengaja.

Taeyong tak terlalu ambil pusing, tapi wajahnya tetap memerah. Berarti sudah terjadi ciuman tak langsung 'kan di antara mereka? Pikir polos Taeyong.

Untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya sendiri, Taeyong lagi-lagi mengeluarkan bekalnya.

"Aku bawa marshmallow juga! Makannya 'kan tak berisik, jadi tak akan ganggu orang lain."

Satu lagi makanan manis. Taeyong memang sukanya makanan yang manis-manis. Makanya Taeyongnya jadi manis. Gombal Jaehyun pada suatu hari. Dulu.

Lampu teater mulai meredup. Peraturan selama berada di dalam teater pun ditampilkan di layar lebar. Taeyong tengah asik membaca peraturan saat pandangannya terhalang oleh orang yang baru duduk di depannya.

"Eh?" Masih kelihatan sih. Tapi orang di depan Taeyong benar-benar tinggi sampai menutupi sebagian pandangan Taeyong. Taeyong harus sedikit melongok ke atas kalau mau melihat jelas. 'Kan jadi tak nyaman nontonnya kalau begini. Taeyong mendengus sebal.

Jaehyun menyadari gelagat Taeyong. "Ayo sini!"

"Eh?"

"Tukar tempat denganku." Jaehyun sudah berdiri untuk bertukar kursi dengan Taeyong. Taeyong menurut.

"Kalau begini kelihatan 'kan?" tanya Jaehyun pada Taeyong.

"Jaehyuni bisa lihat?" Taeyong khawatir malah jadi Jaehyun yang tak nyaman.

"Aku 'kan lebih tinggi darimu!" Jaehyun menepuk-nepuk kepala Taeyong.

"Huh, sombong! Mentang-mentang pemain basket!" Taeyong cemberut. Masalah tinggi itu sensitif baginya. Jaehyun malah tertawa.

Tapi memang benar Jaehyun lebih tinggi darinya. Kalau dibandingkan dengan Jaehyun, Taeyong memang lebih mungil. Tapi tinggi mereka tak beda jauh-jauh amat perasaan. Cuma 5 cm... Atau 10 cm? Yang pasti sih karena proporsi tubuh Taeyong yang lebih panjang kaki dari pada badan, jadinya kalau sedang duduk tinggi badan Jaehyun dan Taeyong bedanya lumayan. Taeyong kadang iri sama Jaehyun yang badan dan kakinya sama-sama panjang. Taeyong tak tahu saja, justru proporsi tubuh seperti miliknya ini yang membuat iri para wanita. Kaki jenjang nan panjang. Apalagi pinggang rampingnya. Beuh! Lah, kenapa jadi ke pinggang?

Kembali ke acara menonton. Trailer film satu per satu mulai diputar. Trailer pertama adalah trailer film horor. Ugh, ini yang Taeyong tak suka. Taeyong kan penakut!

Sejak musik film yang mendebarkan terdengar, Taeyong sudah meringkuk di kursinya, kedua tangannya menutup telinga.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jaehyun.

"A-aku tak sanggup nonton trailer film horor! Kalau sudah selesai kasih tahu ya!" Jawab Taeyong dengan suara gemetar.

Ah, iya, Jaehyun baru ingat, Taeyong 'kan benar-benar penakut. Mereka pernah nonton film horor bersama di rumah Doyoung. Taeyong terus bersembunyi di balik bahu Jaehyun di sepanjang film. Saat filmnya habis, tahu-tahu Taeyong sudah ketiduran. Nyaman ya bersandar di bahu Jaehyun?

Suara mengagetkan terus terdengar selama trailer di putar. Bahkan suara pintu terbuka saja jadi menakutkan dan mendebarkan. Teriakan ketakutan dari tokoh dalam film membuat Taeyong semakin meringkuk.

"Aduh..." keluh Taeyong. Walaupun sudah menutup telinga, suara-suara menyeramkan itu tetap lolos ke telinganya.

Diam-diam Jaehyun melepas kemeja luarannya (di balik kemeja itu ia masih memakai t-shirt, fyi) dan menyampirkannya untuk menutupi kepala Taeyong.

"..." Taeyong bisa menghirup bau maskulin dari kemeja Jaehyun. Dan walaupun itu hanya sehelai kemeja, entah kenapa Taeyong jadi merasa aman. Mungkinkah karena ini milik Jaehyun? Jaehyun baik sekali. Kebaikan kecil dari Jaehyun yang begitu saja bisa membuat Taeyong berdebar bahagi-

"Kau ini terlalu penakut. Seperti anak TK saja."

Celetukkan Jaehyun merusak suasana romantis. Taeyong jadi sebal.

Baru Taeyong mau protes, trailer film lain keburu diputar dan itu berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Taeyong dari sebalnya.

Kali ini trailer film romance yang tengah dipromosikan gencar-gencarnya. Ceritanya tentang kisah cinta sepasang anak SMA. Seperti Jaehyun dan Taeyong. Bukan kisah cintanya yang seperti Jaehyun dan Taeyong ya, tapi anak SMA nya yang seperti Jaehyun dan Taeyong.

Ada adegan menyatakan cinta dengan kedua tokohnya hampir berciuman di trailer film dan itu membuat suasana jadi agak aneh di antara Jaehyun dan Taeyong. Wajah mereka sama-sama memerah. Mereka saling bertatapan. Bagaimana ya rasanya kalau film yang mereka tonton hari ini malah film romance itu, pasti jadi canggung.

Setelah habis trailer-trailer film diputar, barulah film yang sesungguhnya dimulai. Doraemon: Stand by Me.

Film yang katanya sangat populer di negeri asalnya itu. Juga merupakan film yang kisahnya diangkat dari serial kesukaan setiap anak-anak di masa kecilnya. Termasuk Taeyong dan Jaehyun dulu. Taeyong masih sih. Seleranya masih seperti anak SD sampai sekarang.

Film ini juga tengah populer di Korea, tapi karena masa pemutarannya sudah hampir habis, penontonnya pun tak seramai di masa awal pemutaran film. Intinya Taeyong dan Jaehyun telat gaul!

Tak apa yang penting tetap bisa nonton!

Adegan pertama dibuka dengan si tokoh utama Nobita yang bermimpi dan terlambat bangun sampai terlambat datang ke sekolah. Melihat Nobita yang dikerjai oleh teman-temannya di sekolah membuat Taeyong mengingat masa-masa kelamnya dulu.

Taeyong pernah jadi anak yang dibully waktu SD. Ia sering dikerjai dan ditertawakan. Semuanya terasa menyebalkan bagi Taeyong. Taeyong tidak suka ke sekolah. Tidak sebelum ia mengenal Jaehyun.

Sedikit bocoran saja. Jaehyun dan Taeyong pertama kali saling mengenal saat SD. Jaehyun adalah murid pindahan dan tetangga baru Taeyong. Karena dilindungi dan disemangati oleh Jaehyunlah, Taeyong jadi bisa melawan para pembullynya.

Sekarang pun masih tetap sama. Meskipun Taeyong tak lagi dibully di sekolah, Jaehyun tetap melindunginya. Taeyong sebenarnya kadang tak sadar, kalau Jaehyun bisa melakukan apa pun untuk melindungi Taeyong.

Terlepas dari kisah Nobita yang mengingatkannya pada kisahnya dulu, Taeyong benar-benar menikmati menonton filmnya. Ekspresi senang, sedih, tertawa, meringis, semuanya Taeyong tampilkan selagi menonton. Jaehyun di sebelahnya rupanya lebih tertarik "menonton" wajah Taeyong daripada menonton film.

Hingga tibalah klimaks film di mana tokoh Nobita harus berpisah dengan sahabat robot kucingnya, Doraemon. Perpisahan dua orang sahabat yang menyedihkan. Seisi teater hening. Sesekali terdengar suara isakan atau suara menyusut hidung.

Jaehyun yang tidak serius menonton saja jadi fokus dan merasa adegan itu benar-benar menyedihkan, meskipun tak sampai membuatnya menangis sih. Malu juga kalau menangis di depan Taeyong.

"Sruk... Sruk... Sruk..."

Suara aneh itu benar-benar mengganggu suasana. Asalnya dari sebelah Jaehyun. Karena penasaran Jaehyun menoleh. "Apa si-"

"Sruk... Sruk..."

"A-aku tak bisa menemukan sapu tangan... Hiks... Hiks..."

Ternyata itu Taeyong. Wajahnya yang sekarang hampir sewarna dengan sweatshirtnya sudah basah dengan air mata. Ditambah lagi bonus ingus yang keluar dari hidungnya. Jaehyun kasihan melihatnya, tapi ingin tertawa juga.

Karena sama-sama tak punya sapu tangan atau tisu, Jaehyun mengikhlaskan kemejanya untuk jadi lap air mata dadakan. Lap ingus juga!

"Maaf, Jaehyuni... Akan kucuci... Hiks... Setelah ini..." Sempat-sempatnya Taeyong minta maaf.

Jaehyun hanya mengangguk-angguk maklum. Selain mengikhlaskan kemejanya, Jaehyun juga memberikan free puk puk di kepala, rangkulan hangat di bahu dan elusan-elusan pelan di punggung Taeyong. Selagi ada kesempatan, pikir Jaehyun.

Film berakhir dengan bahagia. Taeyong dan Jaehyun keluar dari teater setelah lagu penutup film benar-benar selesai diputar.

Karena Taeyong masih juga sesengukan, Jaehyun mengajaknya ke toilet untuk mencuci muka.

"Sudahlah Taeyongi... Itu 'kan hanya film. Kau tak malu apa? Masa kalah sama anak kecil. Anak kecil saja tak menangis." Hibur Jaehyun.

Wajah Taeyong sudah bersih lagi setelah cuci muka, tapi ekspresinya masih cemberut.

"Jaehyuni tidak tahu sih! Itu yang kurasakan waktu kau pindah ke Amerika! Yang Nobita rasakan saat ditinggal Doraemon sama seperti yang kurasakan saat ditinggal Jaehyuni!" Taeyong mendadak emosi.

Jaehyun jadi terenyuh. Pasti berat sekali bagi Taeyong waktu itu. Ia ingat bagaimana tangisan Taeyong saat di bandara untuk melepasnya pergi. Kata ibu Taeyong, Taeyong sampai sakit seminggu karena ditinggal Jaehyun. Beruntung saat kelas 3 SMP Jaehyun kembali ke Korea lagi dan kembali tinggal di sebelah rumah Taeyong.

Meskipun begitu, Jaehyun tak bisa juga mengatakan bahwa ia tak senang. Kalau Taeyong sampai sesedih itu karena ditinggal olehnya berarti ia orang yang cukup berharga bagi Taeyong 'kan?

"Terima kasih..." ucap Jaehyun tiba-tiba.

"Untuk?" Taeyong bingung.

"Terima kasih karena menangis untukku..." Jaehyun berkata pelan. Dipotongnya jarak di antara mereka.

"Greb!"

Kedua tangan Jaehyun menangkup pipi Taeyong. Matanya lekat memandang mata besar Taeyong yang masih sedikit berair. Seulas senyum ber-dimple menghiasi wajahnya.

DEG

"Tapi jangan lakukan lagi! Kau jelek kalau menangis, apalagi sampai ingusan begitu. Hahaha..." Jaehyun meremas-remas gemas pipi Taeyong seperti sedang memainkan slime.

Taeyong makin cemberut. "Ya! Jaehyuni jahaaaaat!!"

xxx

"Eh tapi tadi filmnya seru loh! Aku mau nonton lagi! Bagaimana menurutmu Jaehyuni?"

"Hmmm..." Jaehyun berpikir keras. Ia 'kan tak nonton dengan serius, mana ia tahu ceritanya.

"Iya bagus, kurasa aku harus nonton lagi. Tadi aku kurang fokus sih menontonnya. Karena seseorang."

"EEEH?? Karena anak kecil di sebelahmu, ya? Dia nontonnya berisik ya sampai menganggumu?" Taeyong menggumam sendiri "anak kecil memang suka begitu..."

Padahal dalam hati Jaehyun menimpali. 'iya! Anak kecilnya pakai sweatshirt merah dan ripped jeans!'

Taeyong dan Jaehyun memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sebentar di sekitaran Mall tempat bioskop tadi berada. Saat menuruni eskalator, Taeyong mencium bau harum yang menggugah hidungnya.

"Wah, wangi..."

Tiba-tiba saja perut Taeyong terasa lapar. Ia menatap sumber bau harum itu dengan muka ingin. "Crepes..."

Jaehyun mengikuti arah pandangan Taeyong. Ia jadi merasa bersalah lagi. Karena kecerobohannya tak membawa dompet, ia jadi tak bisa membelikan apa yang Taeyong inginkan.

"Beli yuk!" Ajak Taeyong antusias. Jaehyun ingin mengiyakan, tapi apa daya..."Aku tak punya uang, aku tak bawa dompet."

"Tsk tsk tsk... Kau pikir aku tak bawa uang apa? Ayo, aku yang belikan!"

Karena Taeyong menarik-narik, akhirnya Jaehyun pasrah saja. Setelah mendekat pada stan penjual Crepes, barulah Taeyong melihat daftar menu dan harganya.

Taeyong menggigit jari melihat berbagai kombinasi topping crepes, ia bingung harus memilih yang mana. Ia suka semua! Ingat ia pencinta makanan manis?

Taeyong memeriksa isi dompetnya. Sejujurnya ia juga tak bawa uang banyak. Uang yang dibawanya hanya cukup untuk ongkos pulang pergi dan jajan sedikit. Dan setelah menentukan menu pilihannya. Ia berpaling pada Jaehyun lagi.

"Jaehyuni... Kita belinya satu untuk berdua saja ya? Hehe... Tapi aku pilih yang paling besar kok crepes-nya."

Jaehyun hanya mengangguk-angguk. Ia sih tak ingin-ingin amat makan crepes. Tapi iyakan sajalah, biar cepat.

Satu pesanan crepes besar dengan topping serba coklat sudah jadi. Taeyong menerima pesanannya dengan riang. "Ayo Jaehyuni, kita cari tempat duduk dan makan!" Taeyong berjalan lebih dulu dengan langkah melompat-lompat. Kalau bukan Taeyong yang melakukannya, pasti sudah Jaehyun cibir. Tapi karena ini Taeyong dan sangat menggemaskan, maka Jaehyun maafkan.

Taeyong menggigit sepotong besar crepes dan mengunyahnya dengan bahagia. Tadinya Jaehyun ingin membiarkan Taeyong menghabiskan crepes itu sendirian saja. Tapi karena Taeyong terus-terusan menyodorkan dan memaksa Jaehyun untuk menggigit juga Jaehyun akhirnya mau. Sok jual mahal deh!

"Kau boleh gigit yang sebelah sana. Yang sebelah sini sudah kugigit-"

Sama seperti saat minum teh tadi. Bukannya menggigit di tempat yang Taeyong tunjukkan, Jaehyun malah menggigit tepat di bekas gigitan Taeyong sebelumnya.

Taeyong protes. "Kenapa gigit yang sebelah sini sih? Itu 'kan bekasku tadi!"

Dengan wajah tanpa dosa, Jaehyun menjawab. "Kenapa ya? Kurasa karena yang sebelah sini yang rasanya paling manis. Kenapa bisa begitu ya?" tanya balik Jaehyun.

Wajah Taeyong memerah. Jadi, secara tak langsung Jaehyun bilang bekas gigitan Taeyong manis? Atau bekas mulut Taeyong manis? Atau bekas bibir Taeyong manis? Atau bibir Taeyong yang man-

"Hayo! Mikirin apa? Mukamu merah tuh!" Jaehyun mengagetkan Taeyong. Membuat Taeyong menghadiahkan pukulan sayang ke lengan Jaehyun. Sakit juga, pikir Jaehyun. Letoy-letoy begitu, pukulan Taeyong keras juga.

"Sudah ah, aku mau pulang!" Taeyong berdiri dengan kesal. Sebenarnya ia malu, karena tertangkap basah memikirkan yang aneh-aneh.

"Taeyongi jangan ngambek dong. Nanti malam kukirim crepes ke rumah deh." Jurus seribu bujuk Jaehyun dilancarkan.

Taeyong terus merajuk entah karena apa, sementara Jaehyun terus mengekor di belakangnya.

"Err... Aku jadi tak enak mau menyapa mereka."

"Ya sudah, jangan ganggu kencan mereka kalau begitu."

"Eh, iya sih kalau kusapa bisa ketahuan dong kalau alasanku menolak ajakan Taeyong itu bohong."

"Lagian bukan katakan saja sejujurnya pada mereka. Jadian 'kan bukan dosa. Yang dosa itu kalau menolak ajakan jadian dari bunny imut ini."

"Taeil ih, diam-diam suka gombal juga ya. Basi lagi gombalnya!"

"Sudah kuduga mulut Doyoung memang tajam."

"Tapi suka 'kan?"

 **END**

 **Bonus:**

 **"Terima kasih Jaehyuni sudah mengantarku pulang. Jadi hemat ongkos deh. Hehe..."**

 **"Iyalah, masa aku tega ninggalin Taeyongi sendirian di Mall. Kalau kau nyasar, aku yang habis dimarahi ibumu."**

 **"Hehe, eomma tak akan marah kok. Paling Jaehyun dilarang pulang sampai aku ketemu. Sudah, ah! Aku masuk dulu ya, sudah malam."**

 **"Eh, tunggu Taeyongi!"**

 **"Eung?"**

 **"Tadi... Kau bilang, kalau kau adalah nobita maka aku adalah Doraemon bagimu 'kan?"**

 **"Iya! Soalnya Jaehyuni sudah banyak membantuku seperti Doraemon. Cuma Jaehyuni tak punya kantung ajaib dan tak gendut! Hehe..."**

 **"Ish, iya aku tahu itu, tapi... maksudku, tak bisakah aku jadi yang lain saja? Bukan jadi Doraemon bagi Nobita, tapi... jadi Shizuka bagi Nobita... Dan Nobitanya adalah kau Taeyongi."**

 **"HEE?? Mana bisa begitu! Jaehyun 'kan laki-laki! Shizuka 'kan... Ya, ampun Jaehyuni ada-ada saja! Sudah sana masuk. Bobo! Besok sekolah! Selamat malam, Jaehyuni~"**

 **"Huft... Susah ngomong sama anak kelewat polos."**

 **xxxxx**

 **Maksudnya Jaehyun ingin jadi Shizuka yang jadi jodohnya Nobita kali, ya? Tapi Taeyongnya ga paham. Ckck.**

 **Kalau cerita yang ini garing tolong dimaafkan *baru sadar pas dibaca ulang lagi* Saya sadar ini banyak kekurangan.**

 **Editorku** (alah sok pake editor) **si kepompong lagi sibuks sih ya jadi dia ga bisa baca dan memberikan masukan**. Huhu.

Untuk yang menunggu cerita abal saya lainnya untuk diapdet harap sabar. Itu ngarangnya butuh mikir lebih daripada bikin remake ini. Jadi tolong bersabar sama saya yg kadang (selalu) males mikir *bow*

Reading, review, favorite dan follow kalian para reader membuat saya semangat, Arigato man!


	4. Story 4: Ayo Lari Bersamaku! (part 1)

**Ayo Lari Bersamaku! (part 1)**

Twoshot fanfic - Remake of "Ayo Lari bersamaku!" Hai Miiko! Vol.13 - Story by Ono Eriko

(dengan pengubahan dan penyesuaian di sana-sini. Warning: pengubahannya banyak banget!)

Enjoy reading!

xxx

Kelas 3-3 siang itu ramai. Guru Kim tengah mencoret-coret papan tulis selagi siswa-siswa mendengungkan antusiasme akibat sebuah kabar.

"Untuk pertandingan tahun ini... siswa-siswa kelas 3 ikut lomba lari berpasangan!"

"Wah, asik nih!"

Dengung di dalam kelas semakin keras saja. Semuanya _excited_! Festival olahraga sudah semakin dekat!

Tapi Taeyong tidak termasuk ke dalam orang-orang yang _excited_ itu. Olahraga adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak hal yang tak disukainya. Olahraga yang pernah dilakukannya hanyalah bersepeda dan bermain sepatu roda. Sisanya... Yah hanya ia lakukan kalau ada pelajaran olahraga di sekolah saja. Dan Taeyong sangat payah dalam urusan berlari!

"Ya, larinya berpasangan, Taeyongi! Aku mau berpasangan dengan Taeil ah!" Doyoung menyenggol-nyenggol Taeyong dengan bahagia.

Huft, iya Doyoung sih enak. Ia 'kan sudah punya pacar. Itu... si Taeil itu. Mantan ketua OSIS yang juga mantan saingan Doyoung waktu pemilihannya dulu. Setelah beberapa minggu jadian, barulah Doyoung mengaku pada Taeyong. Dan sekarang setelah mengaku, Doyoung jadi sering sekali pamer kemesraannya dengan Taeil. Huh, bikin iri saja!

"Kalau kau berpasangan dengan Taeil, aku berpasangan dengan siapa dong?" keluh Taeyong. Ia memang hanya berharap pada Doyoung kalau urusan-urusan beginian. Setidaknya Doyoung sudah paham bahwa ia sangat payah dalam berlari.

"Ya sama Jaehyun lah!" Jawab Doyoung tanpa mikir. Heh, seenak jidat amat kalau ngomong!

"Jaehyun ya... Tapi-"

"Tapi kau harus cepat, Tae. Sepertinya Jaehyun sudah banyak yang mengincar deh." Doyoung melirikkan mata kelincinya ke arah geng Ten yang sedang sibuk bisik-bisik sambil cekikikan.

"Eh? Tapi masa aku yang ajak sih?" Taeyong gengsi sendiri. Bukan gengsi sih sebenarnya. Lebih ke tak enak. Ia 'kan payah, masa mau dengan pedenya mengajak Jaehyun yang jago.

"Ya ampun. Perlu aku yang ngomong ke Jaehyun nih?" Doyoung gemas juga. Taeyong sudah bertetangga lama dengan Jaehyun masa masih susah juga mau mengajak jadi pasangan.

Taeyong menahan lengan Doyoung yang sudah berdiri mau menghampiri Jaehyun. "E-eh... Jangan-"

"Pasangannya diundi ya!" Guru Kim menyelesaikan pengumumannya yang belum selesai.

"Tuh kan..."

Belum sempat Taeyong melepas lengannya, Doyoung keburu terduduk lemas. Batal deh rencananya untuk berpasangan dengan Taeil.

"Kok diundi sih, ssaem?" Doyoung langsung protes. Diikuti protesan beberapa siswa lainnya. Namun, guru Kim tak peduli. Sudah biasa anak kelas 3-3 protes padanya. Sudah kebal.

Akhirnya undian pasangan tetap dilakukan. Caranya dengan mengambil gulungan kertas yang disediakan guru Kim. Dua orang yang mengambil gulungan kertas dengan nomor yang sama akan menjadi pasangan lomba lari.

"Aagh! Yuta! Kenapa aku harus dengan Yutaaa!!" Doyoung menggerutu sebal. Iyalah, Yuta 'kan musuh abadinya. Bukan musuh dalam artian sesungguhnya. Cuma mereka sering saling mengejek, dan berdebat, dan bertengkar, dan...yah, mereka memang musuh.

Taeyong kasihan pada Doyoung tapi ia lebih kasihan pada dirinya sendiri. Ia berpasangan dengan Johnny! Ngomong-ngomong Johnny ini siapa ya?

Taeyong mengetahui siapa pasangannya saat guru Kim menyebut nomor Taeyong dan seorang lagi yang ternyata Johnny. Mereka berdua maju ke depan untuk mendaftar dan mendapat nomor peserta. Taeyong harus sedikit mendongak untuk melihat wajah pasangannya. Si Johnny itu.

Johnny tinggi sekali. Lebih tinggi dari Jaehyun. Kalau beda tinggi Taeyong dengan Jaehyun berkisar antara 5-10 cm, maka dengan Johnny beda tingginya berkisar antara 15 cm? Atau 20? Entahlah. Taeyong tak tahu pasti.

Dan Taeyong dalam masalah besar karena Johnny adalah satu-satunya orang di kelas yang tak Taeyong kenal, sama sekali.

Johnny anak pindahan dari Amerika, Chicago tepatnya, yang baru masuk sekolah saat kelas 2 semester 2, baru sekelas dengan Taeyong saat kelas 3, dan selama sebulan mereka di kelas 3 ini Taeyong hampir tak pernah berinteraksi dengannya.

Taeyong dalam masalah. Sudah lemah dalam berlari, lemah juga dalam bergaul. Mana wajah Johnny sangat mengintimidasi. Tatapan dan ekspresinya, penuh percaya diri tapi seperti merendahkan. Ya... Khas bule-bule gitu lah.

Duh, aku mau mundur saja dari lomba, batin Taeyong sudah ciut duluan.

"Semoga berhasil, Taeyongi..." Guru Kim memberi semangat, tapi seolah sedang meledeknya. Sepertinya wali kelasnya selama tiga tahun ini sudah paham sekali keresahan Taeyong.

"Hehe... Iya..." Taeyong mencoba tersenyum sambil melihat ke Johnny. Tapi Johnny mukanya datar-datar saja dan bibirnya yang _curvy_ seksi itu terlihat seperti sedang cemberut. Taeyong jadi takut.

"Yang pasangannya sudah terdaftar, ganti seragam kalian ke pakaian olahraga dan berkumpul di lapangan indoor. Peraturan lomba lari berpasangannya akan ssaem jelaskan di sana! Ayo. cepat! Cepat! Kita jangan kalah dari kelas lain!"

Seperti kata guru Kim, cepat-cepat Taeyong menyusul Doyoung ke ruang ganti pakaian. Ia tak mau ke lapangan dengan Johnny. Ia mau mengintil Doyoung saja.

Saking paniknya saat tahu ia berpasangan dengan Johnny, Taeyong sampai melupakan sesuatu. Siapa pasangan Jaehyun, ya?

xxx

"Jaehyun-ah, mohon kerjasamanya! Aku senang sekali berpasangan denganmu, hihi..."

"Eh, iya, mohon kerjasamanya juga."

"Aaah, Jadi Jaehyun berpasangan dengan Ten..." gumam Taeyong sesampainya mereka semua di lapangan indoor.

"Huh, dasar curang!"

"Eh? Siapa yang curang?" Taeyong heran karena tiba-tiba saja Doyoung menggerutu di sebelahnya. Lomba belum dimulai sudah ada yang curang saja?

"Itu... Si Ten!" Doyoung menatap sinis. "Tadi kulihat yang dapat nomor yang sama dengan Jaehyun itu temannya. Tapi dia tukaran nomor sama temannya itu, biar jadi dia yang berpasangan dengan Jaehyun." Doyoung bercerita dengan berapi-api. Pelanggaran dalam bentuk apapun memang selalu membuat Doyoung kesal.

"Ah, masa sih?" Taeyong tak percaya. Sebegitu inginnya Ten berpasangan dengan Jaehyun? Taeyong tahu sih Ten suka Jaehyun, tapi masa sampai begitu?

"Iya, Tae! Tadinya mau kuaduin pada ssaem. Tapi aku tak punya bukti. Tahu gitu tadi aku juga tukaran nomor sama pasangannya Taeil."

Taeyong geleng-geleng kepala. Doyoung yang taat pada aturan saja sampai berpikiran untuk melanggar karena ingin berpasangan dengan Taeil. Rasa cinta memang mengalahkan segalanya.

"Ini 'kan cuma lomba lari, Doyoungi. Taeil tetap pacarmu kok walaupun tak jadi pasangan lomba larimu." Taeyong berusaha menenangkan.

"Iya sih. Tapi kau tidak tahu 'kan aturan lomba larinya seperti apa! Kau 'kan tak pernah masuk saat acara festival olahraga. Setiap tahun aturannya sama."

Ah, benar juga kata Doyoung. Ia sama sekali tak tahu soal aturan lomba lari berpasangan yang biasanya diikuti anak kelas 3. Selain karena ssaem belum menjelaskan, ia juga tak pernah hadir di acara festival olahraga sekolah. Dua tahun yang lalu, ia izin di hari festival karena mau menjenguk neneknya yang sedang sakit. Dan setahun yang lalu malah ia yang sakit sampai terpaksa izin tak masuk sekolah.

Jadi, Taeyong benar-benar _clueless_ soal aturan lomba lari berpasangan. Sepertinya Johnny juga begitu.

"Sudah berdiri dengan pasangan kalian masing-masing? Nah, sekarang akan ssaem sampaikan aturannya. Kalian mungkin sudah tahu semuanya ya, lomba lari berpasangan ini yang menjadi favorit di acara festival olahraga."

Siswa-siswa kelas 3-3 menyorak antusias. Taeyong tak ikutan. Karena ia tak tahu apa yang harus disoraki. Johnny di sebelahnya juga diam saja.

"Waktu dari start di point pertama, kalian lari dua orang tiga kaki!"

Maksudnya lari berdua bersebelahan dengan salah satu kaki diikat bersama.

Oke, Taeyong masih bisa membayangkan.

"Lalu di point ke 2... Satu orang berlari dengan menggendong pasangannya! Cara menggendongnya bebas. Boleh pakai cara apa saja."

"EEEH?!"

Yang ini Taeyong tak bisa membayangkan. Bagaimana caranya ia berlari sambil menggendong Johnny yang segede gaban itu?

"Aku yang menggendongmu."

"Eh?" Taeyong hampir tak mempercayai telinganya. Barusan Johnny yang ngomong? Dia bilang apa?

"Aku yang digendong?" tanya Taeyong memastikan yang dikatakan Johnny barusan itu maksudnya begitu. Tapi Johnny tak menjawab. Huft, dikacangin deh.

"Di point ke tiga lari sambil bergandengan tangan sampai garis finish. Ssaem harap kelas kita akan menang di putaran final. Silakan kalian mulai berlatih. Dengan pasangan lari masing-masing yaaa..."

Taeyong mendesah. Belum lari sudah lelah mikirin larinya akan bagaimana. Kalau mengikuti kata otaknya sih, ia mending mundur saja dari lomba. Sudah dua tahun juga ia tak ikutan lomba di festival olahraga. Tak ikut di tahun ketiga juga tak akan ada yang mempermasalahkan.

Eh, tapi kalau Taeyong mundur berarti ia menutup kesempatan Johnny untuk ikut lomba juga dong? Ini 'kan lomba berpasangan. Masa Taeyong tega membiarkan Johnny didiskualifikasi sih? Pengalaman terakhir di tahun terakhirnya sekolah loh ini.

"Haaah..." Hati nurani Taeyong berkata ia harus tetap ikut. Demi Johnny!

Dengan hati dikhlas-ikhlaskan Taeyong mendekati Johnny dan mulai mengikat kaki mereka bersama. Kaki kanan Taeyong dengan kaki kiri Johnny. Mereka bersiap untuk mulai latihan lari berpasangan di point pertama.

Taeyong tak sadar kalau gerak-geriknya selalu diawasi oleh seseorang. Seseorang yang cemburu lebih tepatnya.

"Ayo Jaehyun, kita coba!"

Jaehyun mengalihkan pandangan dari objek sebelumnya ke pasangan larinya, Ten.

Ten sudah merangkul pinggang Jaehyun dan Jaehyun pun melakukan hal yang sama. Dengan aba-aba dari Jaehyun, mereka mulai lari 2 orang 3 kaki dengan lancar.

"Mereka berdua kompak, ya!"

"Iya, larinya seirama!"

Komentar teman-teman Ten yang memang sangat mendukung Jaeten.

Taeyong mendengarnya. Iyalah, mereka berkomentarnya memang sengaja keras-keras sih biar didengar orang-orang.

Tinggi badan Jaehyun dan Ten memang beda lumayan sih, soalnya Ten sedikit lebih kecil dari Taeyong. Tapi Ten sangat gesit dan mampu mengimbangi Jaehyun. Ia pernah satu klub basket dengan Jaehyun di kelas 1 dan sekarang jadi ketua klub dance. Kemampuan fisiknya lumayan hebat. Jadi, perbedaan tinggi badan bukan masalah bagi mereka.

"Ayo Johnny, kita juga bisa! Semangat!"

Johnny menggangguk dan ialah yang memberi aba-aba untuk mereka mulai berlari 2 orang 3 kaki. "Siap... Mulai!"

"SROOOOT"

Baru langkah pertama diambil. Taeyong sudah terseret dan jatuh. Salahkan kaki panjang dan langkah lebar Johnny.

"Langkahmu kepanjangan Johnny! Aku tak bisa menyusul!" Taeyong misuh-misuh sendiri. Malu-maluin saja, baru juga mulai sudah jatuh. Mana jatuhnya tak enak lagi. Huhu, pantat Taeyong sakit.

"Maaf, deh."

Tanpa Taeyong sangka, Johnny mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Taeyong berdiri. Perlakuan Johnny itu tentunya tak lepas dari pengawasan orang yang mengawasi Taeyong sejak tadi.

"Jaehyun-ah, ayo kita coba lari di point kedua."

Lagi-lagi Ten mengalihkan Jaehyun dari objek pandangan sebelumnya. Harusnya Jaehyun fokus pada pasangannya. Bukannya malah memperhatikan pasangan lain. Ehm. Pasangan siapa tuh?

"Kau mau digendong bagaimana? Kugemblok di punggung atau kugendong bridal style?" tawar Jaehyun pada Ten.

Ten kelewat senang mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia inginnya menjawab opsi kedua, tapi sepertinya yang pertama lebih baik deh. Ia tak pede dengan berat badannya. Ia tak mau Jaehyun merasa keberatan.

"Di punggung saja. Maaf ya kalau aku berat." Ten menemplok di punggung Jaehyun yang berjongkok dan Jaehyun mulai berdiri setelah ia rasa Ten sudah aman dalam gemblokkannya.

"Tidak berat kok. Kurasa aku bisa berlari dengan kecepatan penuh kalau bebannya hanya segini." kata Jaehyun sok keren. Ten tersipu. Jaehyun ini bisa saja deh bikin orang senang.

Ten bertekad untuk menjadi lebih ringan lagi demi Jaehyun.

"Misiiii!!"

"WUUSSH..."

"Yaaa!! Jangan cepat-cepaaaaat!!"

Satu pasangan melesat melewati pasangan Jaehyun dan Ten. Itu Johnny dan Taeyong, dengan Taeyong yang digendong ala bridal oleh Johnny.

Dalam sekejap mereka telah sampai di ujung lapangan. Johnny menurunkan Taeyong setelah sampai. Bukan Taeyong yang lari tapi ia yang ngos-ngosan.

Tadi Johnny tahu-tahu saja menggendongnya ala bridal tanpa bertanya. Dan belum sempat Taeyong protes, Johnny sudah membawanya berlari dengan full speed. Taeyong bisa jantungan kalau begini.

"Kemenangan ada di tangan kita." Johnny terdengar bangga pada dirinya sendiri. Taeyong melotot padanya. Ia tak terima dengan perlakuan Johnny barusan.

"Ya! Aku sama sekali tak berambisi untuk menang, eoh! Perlakukan saja aku dengan hati-hati! Kalau aku jatuh lagi bagaimana?!" Taeyong berani juga protes begitu ke Johnny. Katanya tadi takut?

"Maaf deh." Lagi-lagi cuma itu yang Johnny katakan. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, ia menggandeng tangan Taeyong untuk memulai lari di point ke tiga.

"Kali ini aku akan mengimbangimu. Larilah sesuai kemampuanmu."

Johnny ternyata cukup pengertian. Taeyong sampai tersentuh. Dengan semakin menggenggam erat tangan Johnny, Taeyong mulai berlari setelah mendengar aba-aba "mulai" dari Johnny.

Adegan singkat itu rupanya mampu membuat seseorang kepanasan dan membuat tekadnya untuk menang semakin besar.

"Ten, pokoknya kita harus menang!"

"Eh? I-iya..."

xxx

Setelah latihan lari berpasangan yang sangat melelahkan bagi Taeyong. Waktu makan siang tiba. Taeyong tak membawa bekal seperti biasa, jadi ia bergabung dengan siswa-siswa lain di kantin. Doyoung makan dengan Taeil berduaan saja di pojok dan Jaehyun tak tahu ke mana, jadinya Taeyong sendirian deh.

Saat sedang asik mengunyah roti jatahnya seseorang mendekati mejanya. Itu Ten!

"Hai, Taeyong, kau mau roti dan pudingku?" tawar Ten.

Taeyong terkejut, Ten tak pernah menawarkan apapun padanya sebelumnya. Tapi Taeyong tidak curiga. Karena sebenarnya ia ingin menerima tawaran itu. Roti kismis hari ini sangat enak dan puding kantin selalu menjadi kesukaan Taeyong. Ingat kalau yang manis-manis itu kesukaan Taeyong?

"Terima kasih, Ten. Tapi... Kau benar tak mau nih? Enak loh!" Taeyong memastikan sekali lagi. Meskipun ingin, ia tetap tak enak lah memakan jatah orang lain.

"Tidak. Aku sedang diet."

"Eh? Tapi Ten tidak gendut kok." Sangat kurus malah. Gumam Taeyong pelan, takut menyinggung. Lagian ia sama kurusnya. Masa kurus bilang kurus.

Kata Taeyong ada benarnya, tapi Ten keukeuh. Mulai hari ini Ten mendeklarasikan dirinya sedang diet sampai festival olahraga selesai. Semuanya demi Jaehyun yang akan menggendongnya nanti. Semakin ringan ia, semakin mudah Jaehyun menggendongnya dan semakin besar kesempatan mereka untuk menang.

Lagipula mencekoki Taeyong makanan manis, bisa jadi strategi yang bagus juga. Kalau Taeyong jadi makin berat 'kan...

"Ten, lagi apa di sini?" tanya salah satu teman Ten yang lewat.

Ten agak kaget juga kepergok lagi ngomong sama Taeyong, untung itu temannya. Ia pun menjelaskan ia sedang memberi jatah makanannya pada Taeyong dan menceritakan alasannya karena ia sedang diet demi Jaehyun.

"Pffft... haha... Kasihan dong Johnny. Harus menggendong orang yang makannya banyak."

Taeyong dengar itu. Mereka sedang menyindirnya. Tapi Ten buru-buru menyuruh temannya diam. Bisa kebongkar dong rencananya kalau temannya bocor di situ. Cepat-cepat ia mengajak temannya pergi dari meja Taeyong.

"Memang kalau makannya banyak kenapa? Aku juga cuma makan roti dan puding..." Taeyong manyun.

"Sudah jangan didengarkan." Seseorang meletakkan nampan makanannya di hadapan Taeyong. Johnny baru saja bergabung ke mejanya!

"Ah, Johnny... Baru mau makan?" tanya Taeyong ramah.

"Menurutmu?"

Johnny mungkin terdengar ketus, tapi Taeyong maklum. Mungkin dia lelah habis menggendong Taeyong selama latihan lari tadi.

"Kau mau puding tambahan?" Taeyong menyodorkan puding yang masih tertutup rapat. Puding dari Ten. Ia tiba-tiba jadi tak berselera makan gara-gara kata-kata teman Ten tadi.

Johnny menyodorkan balik pudingnya. "Kau saja yang makan. Krempeng begitu mau kasih makan ke orang."

"Yaaa... Aku tidak krempeng!"

"Iya, kau krempeng. Kau ini laki-laki tapi tak ada berat-beratnya. Ototmu itu ke mana, hah? Aku yang menggendongmu tadi sampai tak merasakan apa-apa."

Ah, Taeyong paham. Johnny ingin membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Cuma kata-katanya saja yang agak kasar sampai terkesan mengejek. Tapi sebenarnya niatnya baik. Taeyong tak bisa menahan senyumnya menyadari itu.

"Terima kasih..." Taeyong tersenyum tulus. Sebenarnya ia bersyukur Johnny berkata begitu. Itu artinya Johnny peduli pada perasaannya.

"Ya! Jangan tersenyum begitu! Seperti orang bodoh saja!"

Kau yang bodoh, Johnny. Bilang saja kalau senang lihat senyum manis Taeyong!

xxx

"Awas saja kalian berdua..."

 **TB** **C**

Cerita baru lagi... mulai banyak pengganggunya Jaeyong nih. Gapapa ya biar makin greget.

Ten gajahat kok, cuma ambisi pengen sama Jaehyun wkwk. Maafkan aku fansnya Ten.

Ini sebenernya gamau dibagi 2 part. Tapi karena setelah diketik jadi kepanjangan, kayaknya mending dibagi 2 deh. Yg udah tau cerita aslinya jgn spoiler ya...

Makasih untuk si Kepompong, reader pertama cerita ini yg juga dibuat penasaran sama kelanjutan ceritanya wahaha. Karena dia minta dibuat lagi cerita miiko versi jaeyong kujadi semangat membuatnya. Juga semua reader yg ingin kumpulan cerita ini berlanjut, manhi manhi saranghaeyo~

Nantikan part 2 nya!


	5. Story 4: Ayo Lari Bersamaku! (part 2)

**Ayo Lari Bersamaku! (part 2)**

Twoshot fanfic - Remake of "Ayo Lari bersamaku!" Hai Miiko! Vol.13 - Story by Ono Eriko

(dengan pengubahan dan penyesuaian di sana-sini. Warning: pengubahannya banyak banget!)

(baca dulu part 1 nya biar nyambung)

Enjoy reading!

xxx

Entah karena motivasi apa, tiba-tiba saja pasangan Jaeten dan Johnyong menjadi pasangan yang paling rajin latihan lari berpasangan. Setiap kali ada waktu sepulang sekolah dan lapangan indoor tidak digunakan untuk kegiatan klub, mereka pasti berlatih di sana sampai menjelang malam.

Taeyong tak habis pikir dengan Jaehyun. Entah ia sengaja atau tidak, tapi Jaehyun terlihat semakin dekat dengan Ten. Terlihat dari cara mereka saling merangkul pinggang saat lari 2 orang 3 kaki, cara menggendong saat lari gendong, dan cara berpegangan tangan di lari terakhir.

Ten semakin senang saja. Ia selalu menceritakan pengalaman latihan mereka pada teman-temannya yang membuat telinga Taeyong panas. Ia juga semakin gencar melakukan diet dan mencekoki Taeyong dengan sumbangan makanannya.

Taeyong ingin menolak tapi takut mubazir, jadi ia terima-terima saja deh. Taeyong yakin berat badannya pasti naik sekarang. Ia sudah mengadukan hal itu pada Johnny, tapi Johnny bilang ia tak merasakan bedanya. Saat menggendong Taeyong maksudnya.

"Johnny, katakan saja sejujurnya kalau aku berat. Aku tak masalah kok berdiet sedikit." kata Taeyong suatu saat. Tapi Johnny malah mendelik padanya. "Buat apa diet-diet segala? Kau butuh energi yang banyak untuk berlari!"

Taeyong selalu kalah kalau sudah berdebat dengan Johnny.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Johnny. Taeyong sudah tak canggung lagi padanya. Apalagi takut. Johnny ternyata orangnya menyenangkan dan perhatian. Tapi caranya menunjukkan itu berbeda dengan kebanyakkan orang. Untungnya Taeyong mengerti dan mereka jadi semakin dekat. Terutama saat jam makan siang. Doyoung selalu berduaan dengan Taeil dan Jaehyun selalu ditarik oleh Ten. Jadi Taeyong selalu makan siang dengan Johnny.

Perasaan Taeyong saja, atau memang benar semakin hari genggaman tangan Johnny pada tangannya semakin erat?

"Jaehyun itu siapamu sih?"

"Eh?" Taeyong cukup terkejut karena pertanyaaan tiba-tiba Johnny. Tapi ia segera menjawab. "Jaehyun sahabatku, seperti Doyoung juga. Tapi dia juga tetanggaku."

"Benar hanya sahabat?" Johnny menyipit curiga.

"Eh, memangnya kenapa?" Taeyong heran. Kok Johnny nanyanya begitu?

"Ah, tidak. Kukira lebih. Aneh sih." Jawab Johnny misterius.

"Aneh kenapa?" Taeyong jadi makin penasaran.

"Aneh karena dia sedang melihat ke sini dengan tatapan mematikan. Tuh." Johnny mengedik ke arah Jaehyun yang duduk jauh di belakang Taeyong. Dari posisinya Johnny dapat dengan jelas melihat Jaehyun, tapi Taeyong tidak.

Buru-buru Taeyong menoleh dan buru-buru juga Jaehyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ten di sebelahnya.

Taeyong sebal, sepertinya Johnny baru saja mengerjainya. Sudah bikin geer juga tadi.

xxx

Hari festival olahraga tiba. Taeyong sakit perut. Tapi bukan karena dia sakit atau kenapa-kenapa, melainkan karena dia gugup. Ini pertama kalinya ia ikut festival olahraga.

Lapangan indoor sekolahnya yang luas itu ramai sekali. Semua perlombaan dilakukan indoor karena cuaca masih agak dingin pasca musim dingin. Siswa kelas 1, 2, dan 3 sudah berbaris sesuai kelas masing-masing. Taeyong baris di belakang Doyoung dan di belakangnya ada Johnny. Jaehyun ke mana? Tentu saja menempel dengan Ten.

"Taeyongi, kok Jaehyun sama Ten mulu sih? Dipelet ya?"

"Hush! Kalau ngomong... Tapi memang sejak hari pertama latihan dia selalu bersama Ten sih. Kau juga selalu bersama Taeil! Aku jadi mau tak mau selalu dengan Johnny." Bisik Taeyong di kalimat terakhirnya.

"Maaf Taeyongi. Taeil harus terus diyakinkan, kalau tidak dia akan cemburu pada Yuta."

"Taeil yang cemburu pada Yuta atau kau yang cemburu pada pasangannya Taeil?" cibir Taeyong.

"Ya dua-duanya lah." Doyoung nyengir memamerkan gigi kelincinya.

Setelah kepala sekolah memberi sambutan-sambutan dan meresmikan dimulainya festival olahraga. Taeyong dan Doyoung mencari tempat untuk duduk-duduk di pinggir lapangan. Giliran lomba siswa kelas 3 masih lama, jadi mereka ingin santai-santai dulu. Johnny mengintil Taeyong, jadinya sekarang mereka duduk berempat. Doyoung, Taeyong, Johnny, dan Taeil yang meninggalkan pasangannya demi Doyoung. Takut bunny nya ngambek katanya.

"Ten kau tak apa-apa?"

Rupanya Ten dan geng nya duduk tak jauh dari mereka. Dua teman-teman Ten yang setia itu tengah memandang Ten khawatir. Taeyong jadi _kepo_.

"Ini Ten, diminum dulu." Jaehyun baru bergabung dengan mereka. Ia menyerahkan sebotol air mineral pada Ten. Sepertinya tadi Jaehyun pergi beli minum untuk Ten.

"Ten pucat sekali, apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Taeyong pada Doyoung.

"Siapa peduli..." Jawab Doyoung tak acuh. Ia kembali sibuk mengobrol berdua dengan Taeil. Taeyong diabaikan.

"Johnny..." Baru saja Taeyong mau mengajak Johnny mengobrol, ia sudah menemukan laki-laki tinggi itu mendengkur dengan posisi duduk. "Kau tidur?" Taeyong mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Johnny untuk melihat apakah orang ini benar-benar memejamkan mata karena tertidur.

"Sepertinya benar tidur." gumam Taeyong pada dirinya sendiri. "Huft..."

Taeyong tak sengaja menoleh dan menemukan Jaehyun tengah menatapnya tajam. "Eh? Sejak kapan Jaehyun melihat ke sini?"

Sejak tadi kau mendekati wajah Johnny, Taeyongi!

xxx

Giliran kelas 3 tiba. Guru Kim mengajak semua siswa kelas 3-3 untuk bersiap di dekat lintasan lari.

"Ten, kau benar tak apa?" Lagi-lagi kalimat kekhawatiran itu Taeyong dengar. Memangnya Ten kenapa sih?

Taeyong melongok pada Ten. Betapa terkejutnya ia, saat sosok yang lebih kecil darinya itu tiba-tiba ambruk. Ten pingsan!

Dengan sigap Jaehyun langsung mengangkat Ten ke pinggir lapangan di mana tim medis sudah menunggu.

"Ya ampun. Ten pingsan. Dia kenapa ya? Semoga dia baik-baik saja..." Taeyong meremas-remas tangannya, khawatir sendiri. Tapi ia tak sempat melihat sendiri keadaan Ten karena guru Kim meminta siswa kelas 3-3 yang lain untuk fokus pada lomba saja.

"Duh, si Ten ini. Hari ini mau bertanding, kemarinnya malah tak makan apa-apa." Guru Kim geleng-geleng saat kembali dari mengurus Ten. Jaehyun mengekor di belakang guru Kim.

"Kau pasangan Ten 'kan Jaehyun? Yasudah, kau lari sama ssaem saja!"

"Lah, serius ssaem?"

Jaehyun terkejut mendengar ide guru Kim. Guru Kim 'kan pasti lebih berat dari Ten. Sial sekali, batin Jaehyun.

Ngomong-ngomong, Ten sampai nekat tak makan kemarin pasti gara-gara Jaehyun yang bilang mereka harus menang. Ten pasti berpikir untuk diet karena tak ingin menyusahkan Jaehyun. Duh, harus minta maaf pada Ten kalau begini. Apa Jaehyun lebih baik mengundurkan diri dari lomba saja ya?

"Ssaem."

"Ya. Johnny?"

"Aku mau izin tidak ikut lomba."

"Aduh, apa lagi ini?" keluh guru Kim. "Memangnya kau kenapa?"

"Kepalaku pusing. Kurasa aku tak bisa lari. Aku mau istirahat di ruang kesehatan." Johnny melirik Taeyong di sampingnya. "Taeyong, kau lari dengan Jaehyun saja."

"Eh?"

"Ya ampun, kenapa pada sakit sih? Ya sudah. Jaehyun kau pasangan lari dengan Taeyong. Johnny kau susul Ten ke ruang kesehatan. Ayo yang lain siap-siap pemanasaaan!!"

Johnny sudah akan meninggalkan lapangan, tapi Taeyong menahannya. Wajahnya terlihat lebih khawatir lagi daripada saat ia melihat Ten pingsan tadi.

"Kau benar sedang sakit? Kenapa tak bilang padaku dari tadi?"

"Tak apa." Johnny menjawab datar. "Jangan dipikirkan." Tambah Johnny karena tangan Taeyong masih erat memegang kausnya. "Ikuti pertandingannya saja dan menang." Johnny mengakhiri dengan sok cool. Taeyong jadi dugeun-dugeun 'kan.

"I-iya... Aku akan melihatmu setelah pertandingan, ya!"

Johnny mengangguk kemudian berbalik. Taeyong tak tahu kalau Johnny tengah tersenyum kecil di balik punggungnya.

"Lee Taeyong. Kau menarik. Jung Jaehyun. Hati-hatilah."

Taeyong kembali pada Jaehyun. Laki-laki Jung itu telah selesai melakukan pemanasannya. "Cepat lakukan pemanasan, kalau tidak ototmu bisa sakit."

Taeyong mengangguk dan mulai melakukan pemanasan sederhana. "Jaehyuni..."

"Hm?"

"Ten jadi begini gara-gara aku ya?"

"Ha? Kenapa jadi gara-gara kau?" Heran Jaehyun.

Taeyong menghela napas dalam. "Gara-gara aku memakan puding dan rotinya setiap makan siang. Ten jadi-"

"Hahahahaha..." Jaehyun keburu tertawa sebelum Taeyong menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Kenapa tertawa?" Taeyong tak terima ditertawai, ia sedang serius.

"Haha... Maaf Taeyongi... Tapi kau lucu sekali... Hahaha..."

"Apanya yang lucu?! Ih, Jaehyun mah..."

Taeyong susah payah menetralkan tawanya dulu sebelum berkata, "dengar ya... Kalau ada yang mau disalahkan soal Ten, harusnya itu aku. Akulah yang secara tidak langsung menyuruhnya untuk diet."

Taeyong mendelik pada Jaehyun, jadi ini gara-gara Jaehyun? Taeyong menggeplak kepala Jaehyun. "Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan eoh? Anak orang sampai pingsan!"

"Ya! Taeyongi... Maksudku bukan aku menyuruhnya diet. Aduh... Ampun Taeyongi!" Jaehyun berusaha melindungi kepalanya dari pukulan-pukulan sayang Taeyong.

"Lalu apa?" Taeyong berkacak pinggang dan tampak marah, tapi ia sudah berhenti memukuli Jaehyun.

"Ng... Kubilang padanya kita harus menang, apapun yang terjadi pokoknya aku harus menang. Kurasa karena itu Ten merasa perlu untuk berdiet karena tak ingin memberatkanku." Jaehyun menunduk. Tak berani melihat Taeyong. Sekarang ia merasa bodoh karena sempat sangat berambisi untuk menang. Habisnya...

"Kenapa kau ingin sangat ingin menang, eoh? Toh hadiahnya bukan liburan ke Hawaii! Konyol!"

"Karena aku sedang bertaruh!"

"Apa?! Apalagi ini? Kau bertaruh? Siapa yang mengajarimu untuk bertaruh, hah?!" Jaehyun lagi-lagi menjadi sasaran amukan kemarahan Taeyong.

Karena sepertinya Taeyong masih kesal Jaehyun pun tak memberikan pembelaan lainnya. Daripada kalau ia mengaku, Taeyong jadi tambah marah, 'kan bisa gawat.

Sebenarnya Jaehyun bertaruh dengan seseorang. Yang mana kalau ia menang, orang itu akan mengikuti keinginan Jaehyun dan tentu saja akan membuat Jaehyun merasa senang sekaligus lega. Tapi sepertinya rencana Jaehyun tak akan berhasil karena orang yang diajaknya bertaruh adalah-

"Johnny... Dia juga sedang sakit. Kurasa karena terlalu sering berlatih denganku dia jadi kelelahan... Ini salahku." Taeyong berkata pelan. Jaehyun memberanikan diri melihat Taeyong lagi karena sepertinya moodnya sudah berubah 180 derajat.

"Eii... Mana mungkin begitu. Aku berlatih sama kerasnya dan aku baik-baik saja. Mungkin ia hanya kurang tidur semalam, makanya pusing."

Taeyong mendelik lagi pada Jaehyun. "Kau ini benar-benar tak punya rasa bersalah ya?"

"Hehe, sudah, sudah, itu nomor peserta kita sudah dipanggil." Jaehyun ngeles menghindari amukan Taeyong jilid 2.

Tapi benar seperti kata Jaehyun kini gilirannya dan Taeyong suda tiba. Setelah diberikan kain pengikat oleh panitia. Jaehyun menyatukan kaki kirinya dengan kaki kanan Taeyong. "Biasanya diikat seperti ini 'kan?"

Taeyong mengangguk. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku 'kan selalu memperhatikan latihan-eh, maksudku ya aku dan Ten juga mengikatnya begini."

Hampir saja Jaehyun mengaku kalau ia selalu memata-matai latihan Johnyong. Untung Taeyong hanya ber-oh ria mendengar penjelasannya.

Wasit pertandingan memberikan aba-aba pada peserta lomba lari berpasangan untuk bersiap di garis start.

Jaehyun dan Taeyong telah siap dengan posisi masing-masing. Jaehyun yang merangkul bahu Taeyong dan Taeyong yang merangkul pinggang Jaehyun. Meskipun ini pertama kalinya mereka lari berpasangan bersama, rangkulan untuk satu sama lain sudah terasa sangat pas. Tak tahu deh kalau larinya.

"Bersedia... Siap... Mulai!!"

Jaehyun dan Taeyong mulai berlari. Tanpa Taeyong sangka, langkah Jaehyun begitu cepat. Hampir saja ia jatuh karena tak bisa mengimbangi Jaehyun. Tapi berkat latihannya bersama Johnny dan Jaehyun yang mulai menyamai tempo larinya, Taeyong bisa mengikuti meskipun agak terseret.

Sampai di garis start kedua, dengan sigap Jaehyun melepas ikatan kaki mereka. Menggendong Taeyong di punggungnya dan membawa mereka pada kemenangan dengan mudah.

Babak-babak penyisihan dilalui oleh Jaehyun dan Taeyong dengan sukses. Sekarang adalah saatnya babak final.

Pasangan Jaehyun dan Taeyong adalah satu-satunya pasangan yang mewakili kelas 3-3. Sampai babak semifinal tadi pasangan Doyoung-Yuta masih ada, sayangnya mereka harus kalah di saat-saat terakhir. Sekarang harapan bagi kelas 3-3 tinggallah Jaehyun dan Taeyong.

"Taeyongi! Jaehyuni! Berjuanglah! Aku tahu kalian bisaaa!! Semuanya ayo dukung JaeYong!!" Doyoung tiba-tiba berubah jadi pemandu sorak. Ehm, sekalian promosiin Jaeyong.

"Taeyongi kau bisa 'kan?" Jaehyun bertanya khawatir pada Taeyong.

Taeyong hanya mengangguk. Jujur saja sebenarnya ia sudah lelah. Ini sudah pertandingan ke empatnya. Memang sih kerjanya hanya lari, yang lebih melelahkan tentu saja peran Jaehyun karena harus menggendongnya juga. Tapi ketahanan fisik mereka 'kan jauh berbeda. Untuk ukuran Taeyong yang hampir tak pernah berolahraga, ini sudah sangat melelahkan. Kakinya capek!

"Tinggal sedikit lagi. Kita harus menang 'kan?" Taeyong tersenyum demi meyakinkan Jaehyun.

"Iya! Semangat!" Jaehyun mengepalkan tangannya.

Sebenarnya ia pun tak tega melihat Taeyong kelelahan. Tapi tak mungkin juga Taeyong mau menyia-nyiakan usaha mereka sampai sejauh ini. Mereka harus berusaha semampunya untuk menang. Demi kelas 3-3!

"Bersedia... Siap... Mulai!!"

Jaehyun dan Taeyong mulai berlari. Setelah berlari bersama untuk yang keempat kalinya, langkah mereka semakin kompak dan beriringan. Harusnya mereka bisa menang dengan mudah, tapi Taeyong yang mulai capek kakinya tak bisa berlari lebih cepat lagi. Mereka sedikit tertinggal dari pasangan lawan saat sampai di point start kedua.

Karenanya, untuk mempersingkat waktu, di point start kedua Jaehyun tak repot-repot lagi menunggu Taeyong naik ke punggungnya, melainkan langsung membopong Taeyong di bahunya seperti orang sedang membawa karung beras.

"Ya! Jaehyuni! TURUNKAN AKU!! AKU BISA JATUH KALAU BEGINIII!!"

Rengekan Taeyong tak Jaehyun pedulikan, ia tetap menggendong Taeyong dengan cara seperti itu toh tidak melanggar aturan. Cara menggendongnya 'kan bebas.

Sampai di point start ketiga, posisi mereka sama dengan pasangan lawan. Jaehyun segera menurunkan Taeyong dan menarik tangannya untuk mulai berlari bergandengan.

Taeyong yang masih belum tersadar dari shock nya setelah dibopong Jaehyun hanya bisa pasrah saat ditarik berlari seperti orang sedang lari dari hutang. "Ya Tuhan apa dosaku?"

Meski harus babak belur, Jaeyong akhirnya finish di posisi pertama. Lutut Taeyong langsung mencium lantai begitu kemenangan mereka dipastikan. "Haaah... Akhirnya berakhir juga siksaan ini."

Eit, belum.

"TAEYONGI!!"

"Umph!"

Berpasang-pasang tangan mendekap Taeyong erat seakan ia adalah squishy. Satu yang paling dekat dengannya ia tahu adalah Doyoung. Rupa-rupanya anak kelas 3-3 kelewat bahagia atas kemenangan Jaeyong sampai-sampai memeluk Taeyong seerat itu. Belum lagi yang mengacak-acak rambutnya, mencubit hidungnya, mengusel-ngusel pipinya, heh? Mereka ini sebenarnya kenapa sih?

"Ya, ya, sudah! Beri Taeyong ruang untuk bernapas!" Atas titah Tuan muda Jung Jaehyun kerumunan yang memeluk Taeyong pun menjauh, menyisakan Taeyong yang penampilannya semakin acak-acakan seperti habis dikeroyok piranha.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Jaehyun segera menggendong Taeyong ala bridal. Diabaikannya teriak histeris teman-temannya yang menyaksikan dengan mata kepala sendiri Jaeyong moment terbaper 2k17. Tujuannya adalah ruang kesehatan. Taeyong memang tidak kenapa-kenapa, tapi Jaehyun tetap bersikeras membawanya ke sana.

"Jaehyuni... apa yang kau lakukan? Aku malu..." Taeyong yang malu-malu tapi mau menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Jaehyun.

Teman-teman semakin histeris menyoraki. Jaehyun kesenangan. Tak didengarnya panggilan guru Kim yang menyuruh mereka kembali untuk menerima hadiah juara pertama. Untung saja Doyoung menahan guru Kim untuk memanggil mereka kembali. Dengan jurus silat lidah Doyoung, guru Kim akhirnya membiarkan Jaehyun dan Taeyong pergi berduaan.

xxx

"Sudah Jaehyun, kita sudah di luar, turunkan aku!" Taeyong merengek minta diturunkan. Mereka sudah berada di koridor kelas menuju ruang kesehatan. Tadi 'kan Jaehyun menggendongnya demi melindunginya dari amukan massa. Sekarang mereka sudah aman, jadi tak ada alasan bagi Jaehyun untuk menggendongnya lagi.

"Tak apa. Kau bilang kakimu capek 'kan? Digendong sampai tujuan akan lebih baik." Jaehyun memperbaiki posisi menggendongnya sedikit.

"Tapi kau lebih capek dariku. Kau harus terus menggendongku selama pertandingan. Aku pasti berat."

"Berat apanya? Dosanya?"

"Iish! Jaehyun mah..."

Jaehyun nyengir-nyengir saja melihat Taeyong ngambek. Habis Taeyong kalau ngambek jadi imut banget sih.

"Anggap saja ini hadiah dariku atas kemenangan kita." Jaehyun beralasan.

"A-aku juga mau memberi hadiah untuk Jaehyun!"

Jaehyun tampak tertarik. "Apa?"

"Kau inginnya apa?" Taeyong balik bertanya.

Wah kesempatan nih, pikir Jaehyun. Minta yang mahal atau yang susah boleh juga.

"Hmm... Apa ya? Kalau kau tanya... Ah, iya, ini sebenarnya yang kuinginkan kalau menang taruhan."

Taeyong ingin protes soal taruhan itu tapi ia lebih memilih diam dan mendengar apa yang diinginkan Jaehyun.

"Jangan terlalu dekat dengan Johnny."

"Eh? Kenapa?" Taeyong heran.

Serius itu permintaan Jaehyun? Memangnya apa yang salah dari berdekatan dengan Johnny? Johnny 'kan bukan orang jahat.

"Aku...tak suka saja kalau kau dekat dengannya. Bisa saja dia ternyata naksir padamu, kau 'kan manis."

Jaehyun mengatakan itu, tapi matanya tak berani melihat Taeyong, apalagi saat jarak mereka begitu dekat seperti sekarang ini.

Yang bisa Taeyong lihat hanya telinga Jaehyun yang memerah. Taeyong sepertinya mengerti karena percaya atau tidak ia merasakan hal yang sama.

"Aku juga...tak suka kalau kau berdekatan dengan Ten."

"Eh?" Sekarang gantian Jaehyun yang heran. Jaehyun sampai berhenti berjalan untuk mendengarkan alasan Taeyong. Taeyong juga rupanya tak berani menatap Jaehyun. Taeyong menatap pintu atau jendela kelas atau apapun yang penting bukan wajah Jaehyun.

"Habisnya...karena Jaehyun selalu makan siang dengan Ten, aku jadi makan siang sendirian. Doyoung juga makan dengan Taeil. Lalu aku harus dengan siapa, huweee..."

Duh, alasannya polos sekali, pikir Jaehyun. Padahal ia mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih. Dasar Taeyong. Memang tak bisa diharapkan.

"Hehehe... Ya sudah, kalau begitu mulai sekarang kita makan berdua saja. Tidak ada Ten dan tidak ada Johnny. Bagaimana?"

Taeyong jadi menatap Jaehyun lagi. Duh, harusnya 'kan ia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah, ini malah jelas-jelas menunjukkannya pada Jaehyun. Bikin salting 'kan Jaehyun!

"Eh, tapi berdua saja 'kan sepi. Kalau Ten dan Johnny mau gabung, aku tak masalah kok." Taeyong mulai labil.

"Ah, terserah kau saja deh." Jaehyun menyerah pada Taeyong. Anak ini memang tak ada peka-pekanya!

xxx

Di ruang kesehatan.

"Johnny beneran lagi sakit?" Ten bertanya curiga selagi memakan roti yang diberikan suster di ruang kesehatan.

"Hmm..."

"Awas saja ya kalau kau cuma pura-pura!" Ten mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Katanya Jaehyun jadi pasangan dengan Taeyong. Haaah... Padahal susah-susah aku berlatih sambil diet, malah pingsan. Sialnya aku..."

"Bodoh."

"Ya! Apa kau bilang? Kau juga bodoh! Enak saja mengataiku! Aku blablabla..."

Hanya karena satu kata dari Johnny saja, Ten langsung nyerocos tak karuan. Johnny memilih menutup telinganya dan mulai tidur. Seandainya itu Taeyong yang mengomel ia akan dengan senang hati mendengarnya. Ia jadi menyesal sudah kalah taruhan dengan sengaja.

 **END**

Selesaaai~ jaeyong pada akhirnya tetap bersatu!!

Gapapa ya john? yg penting kamu sekamar sama taeyong di aslinya. Wkwk.

Maaf kalo momennya kurang. Seperti miiko-tappei yg ga resmi2 pacaran meski sudah bertahun-tahun, jaeyong juga susah resminya. emang sengaja!

Special thanks to my first reader mbak kepompong, yg menemukan kesalahan2 kecilku dalam tulisan ini. Udah berusaha diperbaiki tapi kalo masih salah2 juga harap dimaklumi, namanya juga manusia, tempatnya salah dan dosa.

Silakan sampaikan pendapat kalian di kolom review~


	6. Story 5: Makan Sendirian

**Makan Sendirian**

Oneshot fanfic - Remake of "Makan Sendirian" Hai Miiko! Vol.21 - Story by Ono Eriko

(dengan pengubahan dan penyesuaian di sana-sini)

Enjoy reading!

xxx

"TAEYONG! Kau harus ke kolam renang sekolah jam 10 'kan? Ayo cepat sarapan!"

Taeyong baru keluar dari kamar dengan muka bantal, tapi sudah dicerocosin saja oleh ibunya.

"Hoaaaahm..." Taeyong malah garuk-garuk pinggang.

"Eh, ini anak. Cepat makan, eomma mau beres-beres piringnya. 15 menit lagi eomma harus sudah jalan nih."

Begini nih, batin Taeyong, ribet, kalau ibu-ibu mau jalan-jalan sama geng arisannya. Mumpung anak-anak lagi pada liburan sekolah katanya, geng arisan ibunya Taeyong mengadakan jalan-jalan sehari ke pulau Nami. Tadinya Taeyong mau diajak, tapi ia ogah ah jalan-jalan sama ibu-ibu.

Taeyong duduk di kursi makan dengan malas. "Aku bisa beres-beres sendiri kok..."

Iya, lebih baik nanti Taeyong yang bereskan, toh dia juga biasa beres-beres rumah. Daripada disuruh makan buru-buru pas baru bangun tidur.

"Oh iya, benar juga. Tolong ya... Sekalian itu panci sama penggorengan juga belum dicuci." Ibunya malah ngelunjak.

"Aku selesai..." Noona Taeyong, satu-satunya saudara perempuan Taeyong di rumah, mengakhiri acara sarapannya. Ia juga sama seperti ibu Taeyong, sudah rapi dan cantik, siap-siap mau berangkat. Ke mana? Taeyong tak tahu.

"Hei, ladies~ Sudah siap berangkat belum? Ini mobil sudah panas dari tadi loh!" Satu lagi penghuni rumah Taeyong muncul, ayahnya. Yang sekarang berprofesi jadi peternak teri, penganter anak dan isteri. Bercanda, ayahnya mau berangkat ke kantor kok, tapi sekalian mengantar ibu dan noona Taeyong dulu ke tempat janjian masing-masing.

Kalau begini berarti Taeyong ditinggal sendirian? Taeyong mendesah. Sepi deh di rumah hari ini.

"Taeyong, sarapan ya! Itu di kulkas ada yogurt. Jangan lupa kunci pintu kalau mau pergi keluar!" Ibu Taeyong mengingatkan sekali lagi sebelum keluar.

Taeyong yang mengantar kepergian ibu, ayah, dan noonanya sampai pintu depan hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Kami berangkat! Nanti eomma bawakan oleh-oleh!"

Pintu dibanting tertutup oleh noonanya. Dasar anarkis, batin Taeyong. Perempuan-perempuan di rumahnya memang macho. Berbeda dengan Taeyong yang lemah lembut. Erm, sepertinya sifatnya tertukar sama noonanya deh.

Taeyong kembali ke ruang makan. Roti panggang, telur mata sapi, dan salad sudah tersaji untuknya di meja makan. Tapi Taeyong hanya melirik malas makanan-makanan lezat itu. Ia malah melengos ke arah kulkas dan mengambil sekarton susu stroberi. "Coba aku bangun lebih pagi, bisa sarapan bersama..."

Taeyong cemberut tapi kemudian matanya berbinar karena menangkap ada banyak yogurt favoritnya di kulkas. Ia sudah membayangkan akan membawa yogurt untuk bekal berenang nanti. Ia akan membaginya dengan Doyoung dan Jaehyun. "Yummy~ yummy~"

Setelah puas cuci mata dengan isi kulkas yang menggiurkan, Taeyong beranjak menuju sofa ruang keluarga. Karena jam masih menunjukkan pukul 08.15, Taeyong mau malas-malasan dulu sambil nonton TV.

"Hoaaaahm... Masih ngantuk..." Taeyong merebahkan dirinya di sofa. Semalam ia habis main game online sampai lewat tengah malam sih. Maklum, lagi liburan panjang. "Tidur sebentar lagi ah..."

Susu belum habis, Taeyong sudah keburu berlayar lagi ke alam mimpi. Dasar! Bukannya nonton TV, malah jadi ditonton TV.

xxx

"Hah?!" Taeyong terbangun dengan jantung berdebar, merasa sangat kaget. Tanpa sadar ia tidur terlalu lama.

"WUAAA! SUDAH JAM 9.40!"

Taeyong buru-buru melesat ke kamarnya. Mengepak baju renang dan pakaian ganti juga peralatan mandi. Tak lupa ia mampir ke kamar mandi buat gosok gigi dan cuci muka. Hehe, tadi lupa.

Sambil berjingkat-jingkat memakai celana jeans, Taeyong melihat sarapannya yang tadi terabaikan.

"Makan secuil roti saja, deh. Harus berangkat sekarang!" Taeyong mengambil roti, makan segigit dan meninggalkan sisanya di meja makan. Ia bahkan lupa dengan janjinya mau beres-beres dapur. Untung ia tak lupa mengunci pintu saat keluar.

xxx

"Hai, Taeyong." Taeil menyapa Taeyong yang baru saja masuk ke area kolam renang setelah membilas badan.

"Hai, Taeil. Doyoung sudah datang?" Taeyong menanyakan Doyoung karena Taeil 'kan pacar Doyoung.

"Loh? Doyoung tak bilang padamu? Dia tak ikut latihan hari ini karena mau ke rumah neneknya."

"Eh? Serius? Kok Doyoung tak cerita sih? Tahu begitu aku bolos juga saja tadi..."

Fyi, latihan renang khusus di liburan musim panas ini tidak bersifat wajib. Tujuannya diadakan latihan renang ini karena setelah liburan musim panas berakhir, siswa-siswa kelas 3 akan menghadapi ujian praktik olahraga yang salah satunya adalah renang. Latihan yang diadakan seminggu sekali ini diharapkan bisa membuat siswa-siswa kelas 3 menguasai teknik-teknik renang dengan berbagai gaya. Begitulah kata kepala sekolah.

Bagi Taeyong yang kemampuan renangnya biasa-biasa saja, latihan renang ini menjadi wajib. Yaaa, Taeyong juga tak payah-payah amat sih. Kalau cuma mengambang dan meluncur di dalam air saja sih ia bisa. Tapi kalau sudah renang pakai gaya-gaya begitu, Taeyong menyerah deh. Mumpung ada latihan gratis oleh pelatih yang disediakan sekolah dan kolam renangnya juga gratis karena fasilitas sekolah, kenapa tidak?

Tapi kalau Doyoung menikungnya begini Taeyong kesal juga. Memang sih Doyoung lebih jago sedikit dari Taeyong, tapi katanya 'kan dia sudah janji mau bantu Taeyong latihan.

"Sudahlah Taeyong, jangan bete begitu. Tuh Jaehyun ada kok."

Heh, lama-lama Taeil jadi ketularan Doyoung 'kan. Sedikit-sedikit nyodorin Jaehyun ke Taeyong. Tapi masa iya Taeyong mau marah juga ke Taeil.

"Iya deh, aku ke Jaehyun saja. Dah Taeil~"

Taeyong berlari-lari kecil mendekati Jaehyun yang sedang melakukan pemanasan dengan Yuta. Ngomong-ngomong soal Jaehyun dan Yuta... Kenapa mereka cuma pakai celana renang??

Taeyong saja pakai baju renang lengan panjang, ya maklum lah anak rumahan, tak mau kulitnya terbakar matahari musim panas. Duh.

Ini si Jaehyun sama Yuta malah tampil topless memamerkan otot-otot lengan, dada, dan perut mereka yang membuat anak gadis jejeritan. Huh, Taeyong jadi iri, karena ia tak punya!

"Oh, Taeyongi. Kau datang? Tadi aku ke rumahmu sepi, kata eommaku kalian sekeluarga pergi pagi-pagi sekali." Jaehyun menghentikan kegiatan pemanasannya sejenak karena Taeyong datang.

"E-eh... Kau nyamper tadi ya? Aku ketiduran, hehe, kurasa aku tidak dengar kau nyamper. Tapi memang orang-orang di rumahku pergi semua sih."

"Oh begitu..."

Jaehyun melanjutkan kegiatan pemanasannya sekalian mengajak Taeyong juga. Yuta tahu-tahu sudah pergi entah ke mana, katanya sih tak mau ganggu Jaeyong.

"Hari ini yang ikut latihan sedikit, ya?"

"Iya, kata ssaem banyak yang izin. Doyoung juga 'kan?"

"Iya! Dasar Doyoung! Bolos tak bilang-bilang padaku!" Taeyong cemberut lagi kalau ingat Doyoung.

"Tak apa 'kan? Kalau orangnya sedikit, pelatih renangnya jadi lebih fokus melatih setiap orangnya." Jaehyun memang selalu positif.

"Iya siiih. Oh iya, kalau kau sudah bisa, jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri. Ajarkan aku juga ya?"

Jaehyun hanya tersenyum. Tapi makna senyumnya itu "apa sih yang tidak buat Taeyong?"

"Kumpul!" Guru Kim meniup pluitnya. "Hari ini kita berlatih renang gaya dada! Semuanya sudah pemanasan 'kan?"

"Sudaaah!!"

Latihan renang pun dimulai setelah tes kemampuan renang dan setiap siswa dipisahkan berdasarkan kemampuannya. Jaehyun masuk ke kelompok yang sudah jago.

"Haah... Jaehyun sudah jago..." Taeyong mengeluh. Ia sendiri masuk ke kelompok sedang. Tidak buruk sih, tapi ia tak bisa berlatih bersama Jaehyun. "Kau harus berjuang juga hari ini! Semangat!" Taeyong menyemangati diri sendiri.

Setelah dua jam, sesi latihan renang hampir berakhir. Matahari sudah berada tepat di atas kepala dan semakin menyorot saja panasnya. Setiap yang keluar dari kolam renang harus berjingkat-jingkat saat berjalan karena lantai di luar kolam, terasa sangat panas saat diinjak.

Taeyong mendekati pinggir kolam renang setelah putaran renangnya yang entah sudah ke berapa kali. Pelatih renang hari ini sangat tegas dan perfeksionis. Taeyong dan teman-teman lain yang belum terlalu jago harus mengulang berkali-kali hingga teknik mereka benar-benar sesuai keinginan sang pelatih.

Aku lapar... Batin Taeyong lemas. Benar juga, tadi 'kan ia hanya menggigit sedikit roti dan menyedot susu sekali. Sedangkan kegiatan renangnya barusan menguras banyak sekali energi. Kepala Taeyong terasa berputar. Ia sudah tak kuat, ia mau berhenti latihan saja.

"Heh? Taeyong, mukamu pucat!" Guru Kim menyadari kondisi Taeyong yang baru saja naik dari kolam renang. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Eh?"

Taeyong merasakan guru Kim menahan lengannya, tapi kok rasanya seperti kakinya sudah tak menapak lantai yang panas lagi? Tubuhnya terasa ringan dan pandangannya mulai mengabur. "Ukh..."

"BRUUUK!"

"TAEYONG!!"

Taeyong pingsan.

xxx

Jaehyun panik sekali saat melihat Taeyong pingsan. Ia yang sedang berada di ujung kolam renang langsung berenang secepat kilat menuju sisi di mana Taeyong berada. Saat ia sudah tiba di tempat Taeyong pingsan, guru Kim sedang berusaha menyadarkan Taeyong.

"Ayo bantu bawa-"

Belum sempat guru Kim menyelesaikan perintahnya, Jaehyun sudah keburu menggendong Taeyong ala bridal. Seperti deja vu. Tapi Jaehyun tidak merasa senang kali ini. Jaehyun cemas sekali!

Sesampainya di ruang kesehatan, Jaehyun langsung membaringkan Taeyong di ranjang terdekat. Dokter di sana jadi ikutan heboh karena Jaehyun datang cuma pakai celana renang. Setelah diyakinkan Taeyong akan baik-baik saja diurus oleh dokter, Jaehyun akhirnya mau kembali ke kolam renang untuk setidaknya mengganti pakaiannya dulu.

xxx

"Kau tak sarapan?! Berenang itu menghabiskan banyak energi!"

Taeyong sudah sadar dan sekarang sedang dimarahi oleh dokter di ruang kesehatan.

Dokter di ruang kesehatan, dokter Park Chanyeol, memang sudah mengenal Taeyong sekali. Taeyong itu salah satu "pelanggan" setianya di ruang kesehatan. Meskipun cuma sekedar datang minta plester, minta obat buat teman, atau datang buat curhat. Untung saja dokter Park _stand by_ di sekolah selagi diadakannya latihan renang.

"Maaf ssaem..." Taeyong menerima susu kotak yang diberikan dokter Park.

"Ya sudah, pulang ke rumah, kau harus makan. Lalu istirahat."

"Iya..."

Setelah menghabiskan beberapa menit untuk meminum susunya, Taeyong memutuskan untuk pulang. Ia sudah merasa baikan. Lagian sebenarnya ia sehat-sehat saja, ya cuma itu lemas karena tak sarapan dan capek habis berenang.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Jaehyun menyambut Taeyong begitu keluar dari ruang kesehatan. Rupanya Jaehyun menunggu sejak tadi, tapi di luar. Teman-teman yang lain sudah pulang, jadi suasana sekolah juga sudah sepi.

"Jaehyuni..."

"Ayo pulang."

Taeyong mengangguk menerima ajakan Jaehyun.

xxx

"Kok bisa tak sarapan sih? Kau 'kan yang selalu mengingatkanku untuk sarapan?" Tanya Jaehyun saat di bus menuju ke rumah.

Taeyong menggaruk-garuk dahinya sedikit. Iya sih, biasanya dia yang cerewet soal sarapan ke Jaehyun, malah sering juga ia bawa bekal sarapan untuk Jaehyun makan di sekolah. Katanya Jaehyun bosan sama masakan eommanya yang terlalu enak dan lebih memilih masakan Taeyong. Taeyong sih senang-senang saja membuatkan Jaehyun sarapan.

"Habis...aku sendirian, jadi tak enak makan. Malas~"

"Sendirian? Oh iya, keluargamu pergi semua ya?"

"Iya, dan aku ditinggal sarapan sendiri. Karena malas, aku nonton tv dulu, eh tahunya ketiduran dan telat buat latihan. Karena buru-buru aku cuma sempat gigit roti sedikit." Taeyong jadi curhat.

"Dasar ceroboh. Kebiasaan." Jaehyun geleng-geleng kepala dengar cerita Taeyong. Salahnya sendiri itu mah.

Perjalanan dengan bus hanya memakan waktu 10 menit dan mereka sudah sampai di halte terdekat dengan rumah mereka. Karena rumah mereka memang bersebelahan, Jaehyun dan Taeyong sering pulang dan pergi sekolah bersama. Kecuali kalau mereka punya kegiatan masing-masing.

Jaehyun mencapai rumahnya lebih dulu. Kalau rumah Taeyong masih harus ditempuh dengan beberapa langkah lagi. Jaehyun sudah meraih pagar rumahnya saat teringat sesuatu.

"Kau punya masakan di rumah? Kalau tidak, kurasa eomma sudah memasak sesuatu, mau makan di rumahku?"

Taeyong mengingat-ingat sejenak. Ia rasa tadi di kulkas masih ada sup sisa semalam dan ada ayam bumbu yang tinggal dipanaskan di microwave. "Tak apa Jaehyuni, eommaku sudah meninggalkan masakan. Terima kasih tawarannya."

"Um, oke. Jangan lupa dimakan loh!"

"Iya, iya..." Taeyong nyengir-nyengir saja karena Jaehyun memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil.

"Nanti aku akan telepon." Jaehyun belum selesai rupanya. Padahal Taeyong juga sudah mencapai pagar rumahnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Untuk memastikan kau makan dan tidak pingsan lagi."

"Ya ampun, Jaehyunni... Sudah ah, dah!" Taeyong benar-benar masuk rumah dan mengabaikan Jaehyun kalaupun Jaehyun masih ingin bicara dengannya. Taeyong capek mau bobo-bobo manja depan TV sambil ngemil yogurt.

xxx

"Eh, Jaehyun? Sudah pulang?" Ibu Jaehyun yang sedang mencatat menyambut Jaehyun yang masuk ke rumah.

"Iya... Eomma mau ke mana?" Jaehyun bertanya karena ibunya tampak sudah rapi, tidak seperti biasanya.

"Ah, iya, tadi kalau kau belum pulang eomma mau telepon. Eomma mau pergi belanja dulu."

Belanja? Perasaan baru kemarin belanja bulanan untuk kebutuhan rumah. "Belanja apa? Mau kuantar?"

"Hohoho~ tidak usah Jaehyuni. Ini urusan wanita. Anak laki-laki tak usah ikut-ikutan ya!"

Oh, Jaehyun paham. Maksudnya belanja itu mau shopping ala ibu-ibu. Beli baju atau tas atau sepatu atau apapun lah itu yang padahal sudah banyak di rumah tapi tetap dibeli juga.

"Kalau kau mau makan siang, itu eomma sudah bikin sandwich kesukaanmu. Eomma buatnya sedikit, kau habiskan juga tak apa~"

Jaehyun mendesah, yang dimaksud ibunya sedikit itu pasti tidak sedikit. Ya, Jaehyun sudah terbiasa dijejali makanan yang "sedikit" oleh ibunya. Waktu kecil sih Jaehyun suka sampai dia jadi gembul. Tapi sekarang Jaehyun sudah mengatur pola makannya, walaupun tetap banyak sih. Untung saja Jaehyun suka olahraga, jadinya ia tidak berakhir gemuk seperti ayahnya.

"Eomma mungkin pulangnya lama. Tapi sebelum waktu makan malam kok, nanti eomma bawakan makanan untukmu."

Jaehyun terdiam sejenak. Kalau dipikir-pikir kondisinya sekarang sama seperti Taeyong.

"Eomma, boleh tidak aku..."

xxx

Taeyong melongok ke dalam kulkasnya dan melihat panci sup semalam. "Ah, benar ada!"

Setelah memastikan sup itu memang masih layak makan, Taeyong mengeluarkannya dari kulkas, bersama dengan ayam dan beberapa side dish seperti kimchi. Ia memanaskan sup dan ayam. Hanya 5 menit dan makanannya sudah siap untuk disantap. Taeyong menata makanannya di meja makan sebelum duduk manis.

"Ayo kita makan! Selamat makan~"

"SIIIING..."

Suasana sepi rumah baru terasa. Sepi sekali karena Taeyong hanya diam selagi makan. Taeyong tak tahan kalau sepi begini.

"Malas ah kalau sendirian..."

Taeyong kembali dari kamarnya setelah mengambil beberapa boneka kesayangannya. Ada spongebob, pikachu, moomin, dan tak lupa boneka anjingnya rookie!

"Nah sekarang baru bisa makan!" Taeyong menata boneka-boneka itu di meja makan seolah-olah mereka sedang menemaninya makan. Memang kekanakan tapi Taeyong tak peduli. Ini lebih baik daripada sendirian.

Baru mau menyuap nasi, bel rumahnya berbunyi.

"Huh, siapa sih?" Taeyong melongok interkom.

"Ini aku, Jaehyun."

"Eh..." Cepat-cepat Taeyong membuka pintu. "Jaehyuni! Ada apa?"

"Makan siang." Jaehyun mengangkat bungkusan sandwich di tangannya. "Aku juga sendirian. Kita makan bersama, yuk?"

Taeyong terdiam. Wajahnya merona karena terpana. Sesaat kemudian wajahnya berubah cerah. Ia senang sekali. Jaehyun datang untuk makan bersamanya!

"Si, silahkan masuk!"

"Permisi..."

Jaehyun mengikuti Taeyong ke ruang makan. Jaehyun heran karena Taeyong tiba-tiba berlari lebih dulu ke dalam. "Kenapa sih dia?"

Dengan tergesa Taeyong mengambil satu per satu boneka yang tadi diletakkannya di meja makan. 'Kan malu kalau ketahuan Jaehyun makan ditemani boneka. Sayangnya Jaehyun keburu lihat sebelum sempat semuanya Taeyong bereskan.

"Apaan nih?"

"Yaaa! Jangan ketawa! Aku cuma kesepian makanya bawa-bawa boneka ke meja makan!!"

Siapa juga yang ketawa, batin Jaehyun. Tapi memang lucu sih. Taeyong cute sekali! Jaehyun jadi tak bisa menahan senyumnya.

"Ih, Jaehyun mah! Dibilang jangan ketawa!"

"Apa? Aku cuma senyum. Senyum juga tak boleh?" Jaehyun pura-pura ngambek karena dituduh.

"Iya deh, boleh..." Taeyong mengalah. "Jaehyuni makan siang apa?" Taeyong mengganti topik.

"Sandwich. Eommaku bikin banyak. Kubawa semua. Biar kau makan juga."

"Eh? Tak apa-apa?"

Jaehyun mengangguk. Ia melirik mangkuk-mangkuk makanan Taeyong. "Kau sedang makan apa?"

"Sup dan ayam! Jaehyuni mau? Masih ada nih, sebentar aku ambilkan." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Jaehyun, Taeyong sudah meraih mangkuk baru untuk Jaehyun. Tak pakai lama, makanan yang sama persis seperti Taeyong sudah tersaji di hadapan Jaehyun.

"Kau suruh makan aku ini juga? Aku 'kan sudah bawa makanan sendiri." Jaehyun mau protes tapi sebenarnya senang sih. Abis berenang memang enaknya makan yang berkuah-kuah.

"Tak apa, nanti aku bantuin makan sandwichnya. Hehe..."

Taeyong jadi ceria sekali karena ia sudah tak sendirian. Melihat Taeyong yang makan sambil senyum-senyum, Jaehyun jadi lapar. Sepertinya mereka akan sanggup menghabiskan semua makanan berdua.

"Makan berdua, rasanya lebih enak ya!" Celetuk Taeyong.

Jaehyun mengangguk mengiyakan, ia memang tidak terbiasa bicara selagi makan tapi ia juga tidak terganggu dengan celotehan Taeyong. Jaehyun justru senang mendengar cerita Taeyong selagi makan, sampai Taeyong sendiri tersedak ayamnya.

"Uhuk... Makasih... Jaehy-uhuk..." Untung Jaehyun cepat menyodorkan segelas air untuknya.

"Makanya jangan kebanyakan ngomong..." Jaehyun juga mengambil sebutir nasi yang entah kenapa bisa menempel di dagu Taeyong.

"Ini nasi bekel buat siapa heh? Buat pacar?" ledeknya.

"Pacar siapaaa?!"

Dan begitulah selanjutnya acara makan Jaeyong berlangsung dengan lebih berisik dari sebelumnya. Tapi tak sampai 10 menit kemudian seluruh makanan telah habis dilalap berdua.

"Haaaa... Aku kenyaaaang. Jaehyuni aku tak sanggup bangun!" Taeyong merebahkan dirinya di kursi meja makan.

"Mau kugendong?" tawar Jaehyun.

"Ih Jaehyuni apa sih? Kok jadi suka gendong-gengdong aku. Aku 'kan berat habis makan."

"Aku 'kan bercanda, kaunya saja yang serius."

Taeyong cemberut, ternyata Jaehyun mengerjainya. Pipinya yang chubby dan mulutnya yang mengerucut minta dicium banget, batin Jaehyun.

Berhenti bertingkah imut Lee Taeyong sebelum kau dijadikan dessert oleh Jung Jaehyun!

"Eh, aku punya film bagus loh di laptop, nonton yuk!"

"Boleh."

Taeyong bangkit dari duduknya. Dipungutnya boneka-boneka yang berserakan di lantai yang tadi belum sempat dibereskan. "Di kamarku saja yuk, sekalian mau taruh ini." Taeyong menunjukkan boneka-boneka yang dipeluknya.

Heh? Di kamar Taeyong?

Jaehyun memang sering main ke kamar Taeyong sih. Tapi itu dulu. Waktu mereka masih SD. Belum mengerti apa-apa. Sekarang 'kan mereka sudah sama-sama dewasa. Jadi... Jadi, sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan wahai Jung Jaehyun?

Taeyong sudah lebih dulu ke kamarnya, Jaehyun mengekor beberapa langkah di belakangnya. Tak tahu kenapa Jaehyun jadi deg-degan untuk masuk ke kamar Taeyong setelah sekian lama. Kamar Taeyong yang sekarang seperti apa, ya?

Harum Febreeze langsung menyambut begitu Jaehyun masuk, khas Taeyong sekali. Doyoung pernah sampai meledek, untuk parfum badan pun Taeyong menggunakan Febreeze.

Sesuai dugaan Jaehyun, kamar Taeyong pasti rapi dan bersih. Dan yang pasti sangat nyaman. Nyaman untuk tidur, untuk main, dan untuk tidur sambil main. Yaaa! Pikiran mesummu Jae!

"Duduk saja dulu Jaehyuni. Aku ambil laptopnya."

Duduk? Duduk di mana? Di kasur Taeyong? Oke, Jaehyun duduk. Empuk, kayak pipi Taeyong.

Karena Taeyong siap-siapnya lama, Jaehyun jadi iseng-iseng mengambil boneka Taeyong yang katanya dipeluk tiap malam pas tidur. Diendus-endus sedikit siapa tahu bau iler. Tapi tidak, wangi downy iya.

Jaehyun iseng lagi. Ambil bantal Taeyong. Wangi juga. Wangi sampo Taeyong. Intinya kamar dan peralatan tidur Taeyong wangi, tak bau keringat seperti kebanyakan kamar laki-laki. Jaehyun jadi betah.

"Nah, ini filmnya."

Karena keasikan endus-endus barang-barang Taeyong, Jaehyun tak sadar laptop sudah menyala di depannya dan Taeyong sudah duduk sebelahnya.

"Film apa?" Tanya Jaehyun sok penasaran.

"Missing woman. Bagus deh. Aku nangis nontonnya, tapi mau nonton lagi. Dan aku mau Jaehyun nonton juga."

"Hm... Oke..."

Film baru berjalan setengah, lengan kanan Jaehyun sudah pegal. Eh, kok bisa pegal? Jaehyun menoleh ke sebelah kanannya.

Dengkuran halus bisa ia dengar dari makhluk hidup di sebelahnya. Tangan kanannya dijadikan bantal. Sejak kapan posisi mereka jadi berbaring bersebelahan begini? Seingat Jaehyun saat film mulai tadi mereka masih dalam posisi duduk.

Taeyong yang tertidur dengan wajah damai mengalihkan atensi Jaehyun dari film sepenuhnya. Tangan kiri Jaehyun yang bebas, bergerak menyentuh poni yang menutupi dahi Taeyong.

Tanpa sadar Jaehyun tertawa sendiri. Ia cukup menikmati memainkan rambut Taeyong dan memandangi wajah rupawan itu lama-lama membuat pipi Jaehyun merona. Jaehyun baru sadar Taeyong cantik banget! Ehm, ganteng deh, Taeyong 'kan laki-laki. Eh tapi memang cantik sih... Ya, pokoknya Taeyong cakep deh. Dan cuma Jaehyun yang boleh lihat!

"Aduh, belepotan yogurt." Jaehyun menemukan noda mengganggu itu di dekat bibir Taeyong. Tadi memang Taeyong sempat ngemil yogurt di awal-awal film baru dimulai. Dasar kayak anak kecil, batin Jaehyun, makan yogurt saja belepotan.

Jaehyun meraih tisu di meja nakas, untung ada. Cepat-cepat disekanya noda yogurt itu. Kasihan 'kan kalau wajah Taeyong disemutin?

Saat mengelap noda yogurt itu tanpa sengaja jari Jaehyun mengenai bibir Taeyong. Si pemilik bibir menggeliat sedikit, untungnya tak sampai bangun. Tapi Jaehyun keburu membeku di tempat karena sengatan listrik tak kasat mata yang dirasakannya saat menyentuh bibir pink itu. Lembut sekali. Bagaimana rasanya ya?

"PLAK!"

Jaehyun menampar pipinya sendiri karena mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Ingat Jaehyun, Taeyong masih polos. Belum waktunya dipolosin. Kalau nekat bisa-bisa dibunuh noonanya Taeyong.

Untuk menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran tak berfaedahnya, Jaehyun memutuskan untuk fokus menonton film saja. Sudah kelewat banyak juga tadi nontonnya.

xxx

"Taeyongiiii... Lihat noona bawa apa niiiih?" Noona Taeyong a.k.a kakak perempuannya baru pulang dari acara jumpa calon mertua. Orang tua pacarnya maksudnya. Ia membawa banyak oleh-oleh makanan dari rumah camer dan ingin menunjukkannya pada Taeyong karena Taeyong pasti suka.

Pintu rumah tidak dikunci berarti Taeyong harusnya ada di dalam 'kan? Tapi rumah yang terlihat sepi membuat noona Taeyong merasa heran.

"Dasar ini anak, ke mana coba? Pintu tak dikunci."

Cuma satu tempat sih kemungkinan Taeyong berada. Di kamarnya, di mana lagi? Taeyong 'kan jarang main keluar. Paling juga pacaran sama game kalau lagi libur.

Tanpa mengetuk atau apa, noona Taeyong membuka pintu kamar adik tercintanya. "Taeyong, kau... OMO! Kok bisa..."

Pemandangan diluar dugaan didapati noona Taeyong. Apa lagi kalau bukan Taeyong yang tidur bersama dengan Jaehyun? Di kasur Taeyong. Sambil pelukan. Bikin orang berpikir yang iya-iya!

What the... Sial, batin noona Taeyong. Dia bakal dilangkahin adiknya.

"Eh, tapi kok lucu juga ya mereka?"

Noona Taeyong langsung mengeluarkan handphonenya. Membuka aplikasi kamera dan langsung cekrak cekrek. Kalau dia update di IG nya pasti banjir love nih. Hehehe,

Pintu depan rumah dibuka lagi. Kali ini ibu Taeyong yang pulang. Ibu Taeyong yang penasaran ke mana perginya para penghuni rumah langsung menyambangi kamar Taeyong.

"Omo..." Reaksi ibu Taeyong tak jauh berbeda dengan noonanya.

"Lucu 'kan eomma?"

"Sudah difoto?"

"Sudah."

"Oke, nanti eomma minta, ya."

Ternyata ibu Taeyong sama saja seperti noonanya. Ibu Taeyong memang niat banget mau jodohin Jaehyun sama Taeyong nanti. Siapa yang tak mau punya menantu sesempurna Jung Jaehyun? Lagipula kelihatannya kedua anak itu sama-sama saling naksir, cuma belum mengaku saja. Begitulah isi kepala ibu Taeyong saat ini.

Tak lama kemudian, bel rumah yang berbunyi. Ada tamu yang datang, buru-buru ibu Taeyong membukakan pintu. Ternyata ibu Jaehyun.

"Taeyong eommoni, Jaehyun ada di dalam? Katanya tadi mau main ke rumah Taeyong." tanya Ibu Jaehyun yang sudah selesai dengan acara shoppingnya.

"Iya, ada, lagi tidur tuh sama Taeyong." Jawab ibu Taeyong ambigu. Ibu Jaehyun sampai melongo. "Mau dipanggil pulang? Masuk saja Jaehyun eommoni, silahkan..."

Karena penasaran ibu Jaehyun ikutan masuk ke kamar Taeyong. Reaksinya terkejut tentu saja, tapi senang juga. Ibu Jaehyun malah jadi peluk-pelukan sama ibu Taeyong. Pelukan sama calon besan katanya.

Aduh, sepertinya para wanita ini berpikirnya pada kejauhan. Padahal mah Taeyong dan Jaehyun tak melakukan apa-apa selain nonton film dan tidur. Tidur doang loh, bukan yang lain.

Jaehyun yang pada dasarnya sensitif, merasa sedang diawasi selagi tidur. Siapa sih yang dari tadi berisik-berisik di kamar Taeyong. Aduh, tangannya pegal dijadiin bantal. Dia ketiduran juga ya- "Eh?"

"Eh, Jaehyun... Sudah bangun?"

"Eomma! Eomma lagi apa di sini?"

Betapa kagetnya Jaehyun, bangun-bangun ibunya sudah ada di depan mata. Sama ibu Taeyong juga. Noona Taeyong juga, sambil difoto-foto lagi.

Mereka senyum-senyum.

Heh, ini kenapa? Apa yang terjadi? Aku di mana? Aku siapa?

Jaehyun seketika linglung.

 **END**

Bonus:

From: Taeyong

To: Jaehyun

Message: _Maaf ya Jaehyuni, aku udah minta noona hapus fotonya kok. Maaf aku malah ketiduran, nindihin tangan Jaehyun lagi. Pasti sakit ya tangannya? Mau dipijitin? Aku ke rumah Jaehyun sekarang deh_

From: Jaehyun

To: Taeyong

Message: _Tak usaaaaah!_

"Hnng... Jaehyuni marah padaku..."

"Belum siap aku ketemu Taeyong lagi."

xxx

Aduh ga sanggup bikin cerita yang ambigu tapi tetep sok polos, takut bablas wkwk

Ini apdetan terakhir di bulan ini *iyalah udah tgl 29*

Tapi mungkin kedepannya bakal lama apdet soalnya saya mau (sok) sibuk. Hehe.

Para shipper harap bersabar sama hubungannya Jaeyong yang lemot sekali di sini, kalo cepet2 jadian ntar ff ini END selamanya wkwk.

Sampaikan pendapat kalian di kolom review ya~

makasih buat my fellow jaeyong shipper yg selalu review di tiap chapter, aku ampe hapal kalian, review kalian selalu aku tunggu. love yaaa*


	7. Story 6: Heboh White Day

**Heboh White Day**

Oneshot fanfic - Remake of "Heboh White Day" Hai Miiko! Vol.21 - Story by Ono Eriko

(dengan pengubahan dan penyesuaian di sana-sini)

Enjoy reading!

xxx

"Gawat aku telat!"

Jaehyun sibuk membereskan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas dengan roti tergigit di mulutnya. Dari sekian banyak hari, hari ini benar-benar sial bagi Jaehyun.

Semalam ia ketiduran saat mengerjakan PR dan berakhir bangun melampaui kokokan ayam di pagi hari. Masih pagi sih bangunnya. Tapi PR yang semalam belum kelar. Jadinya, Jaehyun mengerjakan PR seperti kesetanan.

Efek dari mengerjakan PR di pagi hari adalah, terlambat mandi dan siap-siap buat ke sekolah. Taeyong sudah diusirnya untuk berangkat lebih dulu karena tak mau membuat Taeyong ikut terlambat karena menunggunya. Padahal Taeyong juga belum mengerjakan PR. Taeyong mau nyalin punya Doyoung.

Poor Jaehyun.

Jaehyun sudah siap membuka pintu rumah saat ibunya teriak dari dapur. "Jaehyun, bawa ini!"

Ibunya menyodorkan paper bag besar bermotif kotak-kotak.

Jaehyun mengernyit heran. "Apaan tuh?"

Seingatnya ia tak punya sesuatu untuk dibawa hari ini selain tasnya.

"Hadiah white day!" Jawab ibu Jaehyun dengan senyum berbinar.

"Haaah?!"

Apa lagi ini. Jaehyun lagi buru-buru, sempat-sempatnya ibunya ngomongin White day. Btw, hadiahnya buat siapa?!

"Jaehyuni 'kan dapat banyak coklat pas hari Valentine. Eomma hitung ada 20 bungkus. Jadi di dalam sini juga ada 20 hadiah." Jelas ibu Jaehyun.

"Tak perlu ah, eomma-"

"Heh, kau ini. Jangan menerima saja. Kau juga harus membalasnya. Nah balas mereka semua, ya!" Ibu Jaehyun memaksa Jaehyun untuk menerima paper bag besar itu.

"Eommaaa!"

"Pokoknya hadiahnya harus habis. Dan harus kau kasih ke orang-orang yang memberimu coklat. Awas kalau tak habis. Kau tak boleh pulang ke rumah!!"

Jaehyun kehabisan kata-kata kalau ibunya sudah mengancam. Jaehyun tak bisa mengelak juga berhubung jam di tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.30.

"Wuah, telat! Eomma, aku berangkat!"

xxx

Taeyong menghela napas lega setelah selesai menyalin PR Doyoung. Doyoung memang yang terbaik. Meskipun harus dikasih bonus ceramah gratis, Taeyong tetap diizinkan menyalin PR oleh Doyoung.

Begitu-begitu Doyoung mana tega melihat Taeyong dihukum karena tak mengerjakan PR. Apalagi yang ngasih PR guru killer. Setelah puas menceramahi Taeyong, Doyoung asik berduaan dengan Taeil.

Karena ingin mengembalikan buku Doyoung, Taeyong pun menginterupsi kemesraan keduanya. Tapi sayangnya Taeyong tak dianggap lebih dari seekor laler di tempat sampah. Lalat, yong.

"Terima kasih, Taeil. Wah, gelang! Couple?! Kau memilihnya sendiri?"

"Hehe... Iya. Aku bingung harus pilih yang mana. Aku 'kan belum tahu seleremu yang seperti apa. Kalau kau suka baguslah..." Taeil menggaruk tengkuknya malu-malu.

Duh, kalau orang pendiam seperti Taeil bersikap manis begitu, Taeyong jadi gemas lihatnya. Taeyong iri 'kan sama Doyoung. Enak banget sih punya pacar seperti Taeil.

"Cieee... Yang pagi-pagi sudah bermesraan. Ada yang ngomong dari tadi sampai tak dianggap nih." sindir Taeyong.

Doyoung mencibir, Taeil cuma senyum-senyum. Akhirnya Taeyong diusir juga oleh Doyoung.

"Huuuft..."

xxx

Jaehyun berhasil sampai di sekolah sebelum gerbang depan ditutup. Sudah buru-buru begitu ternyata jam pelajaran pertama kosong karena ada rapat guru dadakan. Terlihat dari masih banyaknya siswa-siswa yang berkeliaran di koridor padahal seharusnya sudah bel masuk. Tahu begitu tadi PR nya Jaehyun kerjakan di sekolah saja.

Karena ada waktu kosong agak lama. Jaehyun jadi teringat misi mulianya pagi ini. Membagikan hadiah white day ke semua orang yang telah memberinya coklat saat valentine yang lalu. Jaehyun merutuk karena orang yang memberinya coklat ternyata banyak juga.

Jaehyun merogoh satu bungkusan dari dalam paper bag karena penasaran. Hadiah balasan apa sih yang disiapkan ibunya?

JREEEENG

"Eomma..." Jaehyun speechless. Hadiahnya kelewat imut!

Isinya beberapa potong cookies yang dibungkus plastik berhias pita-pita dan stiker karakter lucu. Duh, bisa salah paham anak orang kalau dikasih hadiah beginian. Kalau ada yang sampai baper 'kan bahaya, batin Jaehyun.

"Eh, tapi dia pasti suka yang beginian." Jaehyun otomatis tersenyum kalau ingat "dia". Iya, "dia"nya Jaehyun yang juga kelewat imut orangnya.

"Pagi Jaehyun..." Sebuah suara menyapa Jaehyun dari belakang. Jaehyun refleks menoleh sambil membalas "Pa-pagi..."

Ah, itu Irene. Teman seangkatan Jaehyun tapi dari kelas yang berbeda. Jaehyun ingat, 'dia kasih aku coklat...'

"Ini..." Irene sudah akan berlalu, tapi karena Jaehyun bersuara lagi, ia menoleh.

Dengan menahan malu Jaehyun menyerahkan salah satu bungkusan cookiesnya pada Irene. "Buat white day..."

Irene tampak sumringah. "Eh?! Terima kasih! Lucunya..." Puji Irene dengan senyum cantik di wajahnya. Kalau Jaehyun tak ingat si "dia", mungkin Jaehyun sudah khilaf naksir sama Irene.

"Eh... Iya, hehe..." Setelah itu, Jaehyun buru-buru kabur dari Irene sebelum ditanya macam-macam seperti "kau buat sendiri ya?"

Masih ada 19 bungkus lagi. Ini ibunya yang kerajinan menghitung semua hadiah coklat yang diterimanya atau bagaimana? Huhu, harus cepat-cepat dikasih nih... Batin Jaehyun lelah.

Sebelum ke kelas Jaehyun lebih dulu berkeliling di koridor-koridor. Ia bertemu beberapa teman wanita maupun laki-laki yang valentine lalu memberinya coklat. Ada juga yang sengaja Jaehyun hampiri ke kelasnya. Tak apa, yang penting semua hadiahnya habis Jaehyun bagikan.

Hadiah white day tinggal tersisa beberapa. Jaehyun rasa memang tinggal untuk teman-teman yang di kelas saja. Ada beberapa sih yang memberi coklat pada Jaehyun di kelas, termasuk "dia". Jaehyun jadi tak sabar melihat reaksi "dia" saat diberi hadiah white day. Hehe.

Sampai di kelas, Jaehyun ngos-ngosan. Pagi-pagi sudah keliling sekolah, bagaimana tidak ngos-ngosan?

Jaehyun langsung saja membagi-bagikan hadiah white day sebelum menaruh tasnya di meja.

"Ten..." Jaehyun mendekati meja Ten yang sedang dijadikan tempat rumpi oleh Ten dan teman-temannya.

"Ya, Jaehyun?" Ten menoleh dengan senyum mengembang. Manis sih, senyumnya Ten itu. Manis banget. Sebenarnya semua yang Jaehyun kasih hadiah white day semuanya orangnya manis. Jaehyun sampai harus elus-elus dada setiap kali dikasih senyum manis oleh mereka. Jadi dia yang baper. Untung Jaehyun selalu ingat si "dia".

"Nih, buat white day..." Jaehyun menyodorkan bungkusan cantik cookies pada Ten.

"Kyaaa! Manisnya..." pekik Ten kesenangan. Kelewat senang sebenarnya karena ia langsung saja memeluk Jaehyun di depan teman-temannya.

"Wuaah..." Jaehyun sampai terdorong ke belakang karena diterjang pelukan Ten. Ia salah tingkah, karena teman-teman Ten terkikik sambil meledeknya.

Tepat saat itu Taeyong masuk ke kelas setelah kembali dari toilet.

"Ten dan Jaehyun, kalian sedang apa?" tanya polos Taeyong.

Buru-buru Jaehyun melepas pelukan Ten. Ia tak ingin Taeyong berpikir yang macam-macam tentangnya dan Ten. Ah, iya, Jaehyun juga harus memberikan hadiah white day untuk Taeyong.

"Kau juga..." Untuk Taeyong yang terakhir, batin Jaehyun. Ia merogoh ke dalam paper bag. Semakin dalam, sampai ke dasarnya.

"Eh?"

Tak ada?!

Jaehyun tak bisa meraba apapun lagi di dalam paper bag. Sudah habis? Aduh, bagaimana ini? Taeyong belum kebagian!

Jaehyun sampai membalikkan paper bag nya untuk benar-benar memastikan tak ada lagi bungkusan cookies yang tersisa.

"Kenapa Jaehyuni?" Taeyong bertanya karena Jaehyun tampak panik tiba-tiba.

Jaehyun masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Kok bisa kurang? Taeyong 'kan juga memberinya hadiah valentine, kok tak dihitung ibunya?

Tunggu... Waktu itu...

"Eh? Oke... Boleh kubuka sekarang?"

"Kuenya boleh, tapi hadiah yang satunya jangan. Aku malu..."

Taeyong memberinya kue dan ehem boxer waktu itu, Jaehyun ingat, ia langsung membuka kuenya dan langsung memakannya di kelas. Cuma hadiah dari Taeyong lah yang ia makan langsung di kelas. Sisanya ia bawa pulang ke rumah dan ia tunjukkan pada ibunya.

Pantas saja! Ibunya hanya menghitung jumlah hadiah yang Jaehyun bawa pulang ke rumah. Hadiah dari Taeyong tidak ia bawa pulang, makanya tak masuk hitungan.

"Taeyong!"

"Eh, Johnny..."

"Ini untukmu." Johnny menyerahkan sesuatu pada Taeyong.

Jaehyun dan Ten yang ada di situ terbelalak, apalagi Taeyong. Johnny memberi sesuatu pada orang lain adalah pemandangan langka.

"Oh! Apa ini?" Taeyong terlihat antusias meskipun heran. Ia membuka kertas coklat yang membungkus pemberian Johnny itu.

"Permen pelega tenggorokan?" Taeyong makin heran ketika melihat isinya.

"Kau cerita pada Doyoung kemarin tenggorokanmu sakit." Jelas Johnny datar. Begitu-begitu ternyata Johnny peka juga.

"Eiii... Kau memang punya sense..." Taeyong menyikut Johnny bercanda. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum jahil.

"Tentu saja aku punya sense. Aku manusia." balas Johnny, tak kalah datar dari sebelumnya.

Taeyong jadi gemas. "Ish! Bukan itu maksudku!"

Jaehyun dan Ten mau tak mau melihat interaksi antara Johnny dan Taeyong yang semakin akrab saja sejak festival olahraga.

Ten tampak senang sekali. Tentu saja dengan maksud terselubung. "Taeyong dan Johnny dekat ya..." Katanya pada Jaehyun. "Kurasa mereka bisa jadian suatu hari nanti. Johnny cuma baik pada Taeyong sih..."

Ekspresi Jaehyun tak bisa ditebak. Ia hanya diam kemudian pergi begitu saja tanpa menanggapi Ten.

Taeyong juga melihat Jaehyun yang pergi. "Jaehyun kenapa?"

"Gara-gara kau sih Taeyong!" Ten tahu-tahu menyalahkan Taeyong.

"Lah kok aku?" T.T

xxx

Selama sisa hari itu, entah sengaja atau tidak, Jaehyun seperti menghindari Taeyong. Taeyong sebenarnya tak ambil pusing karena di sekolah mereka memang sibuk belajar dan waktu istirahat yang sebentar hanya mereka habiskan untuk makan siang. Taeyong juga sempat dipanggil guru Kim saat istirahat.

"Ini untukmu, Taeyong-ah."

"Eh? Ini untuk apa ssaem?" Taeyong bingung malah dikasih sekantung marshmallow berbalut coklat oleh guru Kim. Disangkanya guru Kim memanggilnya ke ruang guru untuk membahas nilainya yang jelek.

"White day! White day! Waktu valentine kau memberi ssaem kue coklat kan? Sekarang saatnya membalas pemberianmu."

"Oooh..." Taeyong baru ingat ini hari white day. Pantas saja beberapa orang memberinya hadiah tadi. Termasuk Johnny.

"Terima kasih ssaem!" Taeyong menerimanya dengan riang gembira, walaupun ia tak bisa memakannya. Ingin makan sih, tapi tenggorokannya masih sakit. Ia akan menahan diri dari makanan-makanan manis untuk sementara waktu. Mungkin hanya pemberian Johnny yang bisa ia makan.

Ah, benar juga, hadiah-hadiah yang ia terima sebaiknya ia bagi dengan Jaehyun. Sepertinya tadi Jaehyun tampak murung. Mungkin kalau Taeyong beri coklat, Jaehyun akan merasa baikan.

Tapi lagi-lagi Jaehyun menghindar dari Taeyong saat pulang sekolah. Jaehyun langsung keluar kelas begitu bel pulang berbunyi. Bahkan guru masih ada di kelas, tapi Jaehyun sudah keluar. Tidak biasanya Jaehyun berlaku kurang sopan begitu. Taeyong semakin dibuat heran.

"Jangan-jangan Jaehyun sedang tak enak badan." gumam Taeyong khawatir.

Setelah berpamitan dengan Doyoung, Taeyong pun keluar dari kelas. Koridor sedang ramai-ramainya oleh siswa yang keluar dari kelas masing-masing. Beberapa kali Taeyong menabrak bahu seseorang atau tersandung sesuatu. Sampai ia tanpa sengaja menabrak Irene, anak kelas sebelah.

"Ah, Irene! Maaf..." Buru-buru Taeyong memungut sesuatu yang dijatuhkan Irene saat tertabrak olehnya barusan.

"Tak apa, Taeyong-ah... Ng... Kenapa?"

Irene bertanya karena Taeyong tiba-tiba malah mengamati benda yang baru saja dijatuhkannya dengan serius. Melihat Taeyong yang penasaran Irene pun memberi tahu. "Itu dari Jaehyun."

"Eh?"

"Kau juga dapat 'kan?"

"Dapat apa?"

"Hadiah white day dari Jaehyun! Seulgi dan Wendy juga dapat." Irene mengambil hadiah itu dari tangan Taeyong. "Sudah ya, aku duluan. Daaah..."

Setelah Irene pergi Taeyong masih berdiri di situ beberapa saat sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia sibuk memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hari ini. Tunggu. Taeyong baru tahu Jaehyun membagi-bagikan hadiah white day.

Taeyong tadi mengamati hadiah milik Irene karena ia mengenal sekali cookies yang ada di dalamnya. Cookies buatan ibu Jaehyun! Hiasan icing sugar di atas cookiesnya sangat khas. Ibu Jaehyun pernah memberikan setoples penuh padanya.

Ah! Taeyong juga baru sadar. Ten mendapat hadiah yang sama dari Jaehyun di kelas tadi. Pantas saja tadi Ten tengah asik memeluk Jaehyun saat ia masuk kelas. Sebal sih lihatnya, tapi ia berusaha bersikap biasa saja di depan Jaehyun.

"Hmmphh..." Taeyong jadi cemberut.

Kenapa Jaehyun tak bilang-bilang pada Taeyong sih? Kalau bilang 'kan Taeyong bisa membantu Jaehyun membagikan hadiahnya. Taeyong paham betul repotnya memberikan hadiah pada banyak orang. Waktu valentine saja ia dibantu oleh Doyoung.

Tapi... Kenapa Jaehyun malah jadi bersikap aneh padanya ya? Semuanya berawal dari...

"Johnny?"

"Kalau jalan jangan melamun. Kau hampir saja menabrakkan dahimu dengan pintu."

"Eh?" Taeyong baru sadar, dahinya tertahan sesuatu. Tertahan oleh telapak tangan Johnny yang besar dan terasa hangat. Taeyong juga baru sadar wajahnya hanya berjarak sejengkal dari pintu yang tengah terbuka.

"Iya... Hehe... Hampir saja." Taeyong menepuk-nepuk pipi Johnny refleks sebagai tanda terima kasih. Biasanya ia melakukan itu pada Jaehyun kalau Jaehyun membantunya.

Johnny yang menerima tepukan-tepukan di pipinya dari Taeyong hanya bisa melongo. Baru Taeyong seorang yang berani menyentuh wajahnya selain ibunya. Johnny bisa merasakan pipinya memanas akibat tepukan-tepukan itu. Bukan, bukan karena tepukan itu keras atau menyakitkan, melainkan karena tepukan itu membuat jantungnya memompa darah lebih banyak ke area wajahnya.

"Hihihi... Kau lucu, Johnny! Lihat, wajahmu memerah!" ucap Taeyong tanpa merasa bersalah. Kau 'kan penyebabnya Taeyongi!

"A-apa maksudmu?" Johnny menepis tangan Taeyong yang barusan menunjuk wajahnya. "Kau ini-"

"BLETUK"

"Aww!"

Suara mengaduh menghentikan momen Johnyong yang sedang hangat-hangatnya. Itu Jaehyun. Yang baru saja menjatuhkan minuman kaleng di tangannya dan mengenai kakinya sendiri.

"Jaehyuni kau tak apa-apa?" Taeyong segera menghampiri Jaehyun yang tengah berjingkat dengan satu kaki sambil tangannya mengusap-ngusap kaki yang satunya.

"Sssh... Tak apa. Tak usah pedulikan aku. Kembali pada Johnny lagi saja sana!"

DEG

Hati Taeyong mencelos mendengar kalimat itu dari Jaehyun. Apa maksud Jaehyun mengatakan itu? Apa Jaehyun baru saja mengusirnya? Jaehyun tak suka didekati olehnya? Jaehyun marah padanya?

Taeyong menggeleng cepat untuk mengusir pikiran-pikiran buruk itu. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kaleng yang tergeletak di sebelah kaki Jaehyun. Taeyong menduga kaleng itulah yang tadi dijatuhkan Jaehyun dan mengenai kakinya. Tertimpa sekaleng minuman penuh tepat di punggung kakimu pasti terasa sakit.

"Benar tak sakit? Tadi kan kakimu kena..." Taeyong memungut kaleng itu dan berniat mengembalikannya pada Jaehyun sebelum matanya menangkap sebuah sticky notes tertempel di badan kaleng.

"Eh?"

"Buang saja. Aku sudah tak butuh."

Sambil menggumamkan sesuatu sepeti "aku duluan" Jaehyun berlalu dari hadapan Taeyong, dengan sengaja melewati Johnny dan menubrukkan bahunya pada bahu Johnny.

Johnny yang tak paham dengan sikap aneh Jaehyun hanya mengumpat dalam hati. Dasar orang aneh. Mau ditolong malah kabur.

Karena Taeyong tetap bergeming di tempatnya, Johnny berinisiatif menghampiri.

"Hei, orang itu kenapa sih? Aneh seka--" Johnny tak jadi melanjutkan kalimatnya karena ia keburu mendapati pemandangan yang mengagetkan di depannya.

"Kenapa kau menangis?!"

"Hiks...hiks... Huweeee..." Bukannya menjawab. Tangis Taeyong malah semakin kencang.

Koridor yang ramai membuat berbagai pasang mata menatap curiga pada Johnny. Tak ingin dijadikan tersangka atas penyebab Taeyong menangis, Johnny segera menarik Taeyong ke sudut yang sepi.

"Sudah, sudah, berhenti menangisnya. Seperti anak kecil saja. Malu tahu."

Meskipun berkata ketus begitu, Johnny tetap berinisiatif memberikan tisu untuk Taeyong melap air matanya. Untung masih ada sisa tisu di tas. Kalau tidak ia harus mengikhlaskan dasinya untuk dijadikan lap.

Sedikit lebih tenang, Taeyong sudah tak lagi terisak. Tinggal tersisa jejak-jejak air mata di pipinya dan ingus di hidungnya. Ewh.

Taeyong mulai sadar sekitar dan langsung merasa malu karena baru saja menangis dengan konyol di depan Johnny. "Maaf, bisa tolong jangan lihat aku dulu. Wajahku pasti jelek sekali..." Mohon Taeyong.

Sayangnya Johnny tidak menurut dan malah membalas perkataannya. "Kau memang selalu jelek, jadi tak usah khawatir. Aku sudah terbiasa."

Taeyong berhasil dibuat cemberut karena kata-kata Johnny itu. Tapi melihat senyum tipis Johnny setelahnya membuat Taeyong yakin barusan Johnny hanya bercanda untuk menghiburnya.

"Terima kasih...tisunya. Ini untukmu." Taeyong menyodorkan kaleng minuman yang sampai sekarang masih dipegangnya di tangan kanan.

Johnny mengernyit heran. "Itu kan untukmu. Ada tulisannya: Untuk Taeyongi. Diminum ya~"

"Jaehyun bilang ini dibuang saja, dia sudah tak butuh. Daripada mubazir, mending untukmu."

Ah, Johnny paham sekarang. Jadi karena ini tadi Taeyong menangis? Jaehyun itu benar-benar keterlaluan. Siapa yang tak sakit hati coba, barang pemberian untuknya malah disuruh dibuang.

"Ini dari Jaehyun?" Johnny akhirnya mengambil kaleng minuman itu dari tangan Taeyong. Taeyong mengangguk.

"Kenapa tak dia berikan padamu, malah disuruh buang?"

Taeyong menggeleng tak tahu. Ia juga masih bingung kenapa Jaehyun bersikap begitu padanya.

Johnny melepas sticky note yang menempel pada kaleng lalu tiba-tiba tersenyum. "Kurasa kalian salah paham."

"Ha? Apa?"

"Salah paham." ulang Johnny. Taeyong masih tak mengerti. Johnny menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Memang susah ngomong sama Taeyong.

"Lihat, ini minuman penyegar tenggorokan. Kau tahu persis 'kan maksudnya memberikan ini padamu?"

Lagi-lagi Taeyong menggeleng. Johnny ingin menjedotkan kepala ke tembok saja rasanya.

"Bicara langsung saja dengannya. Kalian bisa tahu apa yang salah dan berbaikan."

"Tapi Jaehyun tak mau bertemu denganku." Taeyong pesimis.

"Lalu kau mau begini seterusnya?"

Taeyong terdiam.

Johnny benar. Kalau Jaehyun benar marah padanya, setidaknya ia harus tahu apa penyebabnya dan segera meminta maaf.

"Hhhh... Kurasa kau benar Johnny." Taeyong bersiap untuk pergi. Tapi ia tak tahu harus pergi ke mana. Setahunya Jaehyun ada kegiatan klub basket hari ini. Apa ia tunggu di pinggir lapangan basket saja ya? Ah iya, begitu saja.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan ya, John- e-eh..." Dengan canggung Taeyong menangkap kaleng yang dilempar Johnny.

"Bawa itu. Bilang kau tak mau itu dibuang."

Taeyong tadinya tak mengerti. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, ia memang tak ingin kaleng minuman itu dibuang. Ia ingin meminumnya dan Jaehyun harus tahu itu.

Senyum manis terkembang di bibir Taeyong. Johnny memang yang terbaik!

"Terima kasih..." Sambil melambai-lambai pada Johnny, Taeyong berlari-lari kecil meninggalkan-

"JDUK"

"AWW!"

Johnny mendesah lalu geleng-geleng kepala. Percuma tadi ia menyelamatkan Taeyong dari hampir menabrak pintu. Sekarang kejadian beneran.

xxx

Sambil mengusap-ngusap dahinya yang kemerahan, Taeyong menyusuri sisi lapangan basket. Setelah menemukan bench yang kosong, ia mendudukkan dirinya di sana.

Taeyong membuka kaleng minuman dari Jaehyun. Minuman dengan merk "Larutan Penyegar" itu sukses membasahi tenggorokannya yang terasa nyeri dari tadi. Gara-gara Jaehyun bikin ia menangis sih!

Taeyong berniat menunggu Jaehyun selesai latihan di sana dan mengajaknya bicara setelah itu. Tapi belum ada 10 menit Taeyong di sana, Jaehyun sudah keburu menghampirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Nada bicara Jaehyun masih terdengar tak bersahabat.

Taeyong jadi ciut, tapi ia tak boleh mundur. Ia harus membulatkan tekad untuk berbaikan dengan Jaehyun hari ini juga! Meskipun ia tak yakin apa pantas mereka disebut sedang bertengkar. "Aku mau menunggu Jaehyun selesai latihan dan kita akan pulang bersama." balas Taeyong dengan nada ceria yang terdengar tulus tanpa dibuat-buat.

Sesuatu di dalam diri Jaehyun seperti tercabik mendengar jawaban itu. Ditambah saat ia melihat kaleng minuman yang dipegang Taeyong dengan keadaan sudah terbuka. Dan bekas merah di dahi Taeyong yang ia tak tahu apa penyebabnya. Jaehyun merasa menjadi orang paling berdosa di dunia.

Taeyong suci, Jaehyun penuh dosa...ugh.

"MAAF YA!"

Taeyong kaget, Jaehyun tiba-tiba saja berteriak minta maaf.

"Hadiah untuk Ten...disiapkan ibuku untuk white day. Kue darimu kumakan di sekolah...makanya tak dihitung!"

Ah! Benar juga, Taeyong baru sadar. Ia tak dapat jatah hadiah dari Jaehyun.

"Aku tak memberi hadiah itu pada Ten saja. Aku juga memberikan pada Irene, Seulgi, dan semua yang memberi coklat padaku di hari valentine. Tapi...bagianmu tak ada. Maaf ya..."

Bukannya marah, Taeyong malah tersenyum mendengar pengakuan Jaehyun. "Jadi...kau menghindar karena merasa tak enak padaku? Karena aku tak kebagian hadiah white day darimu?"

Jaehyun mengangguk pelan.

"Ya ampun, Jaehyunni... Tak apa kok! Lagian kue yang waktu itu kan kubagikan ke semua teman di kelas dan tak semua dari mereka membalasku di hari white day! Tapi Johnny balas sih..."

Jaehyun cemberut. Karena Taeyong menyebut-nyebut nama orang paling menyebalkan sedunia menurut Jaehyun. "Tuh kan, kau senang sekali mendapat hadiah dari Johnny. Aku memang payah..." Jaehyun menunduk lesu.

"Eiii...kau 'kan tetap memberiku hadiah. Ini." Taeyong menggoyang-goyangkan kaleng minuman di tangannya. "Minuman enak begini sayang untuk dibuang. Aku minum saja. Tak apa 'kan?"

Lagi-lagi Taeyong tersenyum, membuat Jaehyun semakin merasa bersalah.

"Maaf karena sudah menyuruhmu membuang itu. Aku hanya berkata tanpa berpikir. Kurasa waktu itu emosiku tersulut karena..."

"Karena...?" Taeyong penasaran karena Jaehyun menggantung kalimatnya cukup lama.

Taeyong tak tahu Jaehyun sebenarnya sedang bimbang untuk mengatakannya atau tidak. Apakah Taeyong akan berpikir ia kekanakan kalau Jaehyun katakan alasannya?

"KarenakaudanJohnnysalingmenyentuhwajahtadi."

"Ha? Apa? Jangan cepat-cepat Jaehyuniii, aku tak bisa dengaaar..." Rengek Taeyong karena barusan Jaehyun bicara kelewat cepat, hampir terdengar seperti kumur-kumur.

Jaehyun menghela napas dulu. Haaah... Sudah.

"Aku... tak suka... kau dan Johnny.. saling menyentuh wajah tadi." Ucap Jaehyun pelan dan jelas.

Loading... Otak Taeyong memproses dulu maksud Jaehyun. Kapan dia dan Johnny saling menyentuh wajah-

"Aaaah... Ituuu... Hahaha..." Taeyong malah tertawa. "Itu... Maksudmu tadi saat Johnny menahan dahiku yang hampir menabrak pintu dan aku menepuk-nepuk pipinya itu? Jadi karena itu! Hahahaha..."

Taeyong tertawa di luar kendali. Jaehyun yang melihatnya mulai merasa heran. Bukannya tersinggung karena ditertawai Taeyong, Jaehyun malah takut karena Taeyong mulai terlihat gila akibat kebanyakan tertawa.

"Hahahahaha...aaaa...aaa..." Taeyong tiba-tiba menunjuk-nunjuk dada Jaehyun dengan jari kurusnya. Matanya menatap Jaehyun, tapi seperti tidak fokus. Wajah tertawanya berubah serius dalam sekejap.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku suka kau peluk-pelukan dengan Ten?! Kau lucu sekali Jung Jaehyun!"

"Tae-taeyongi..." Jaehyun mengernyit khawatir. Taeyong baru saja meracau seperti orang mabuk.

"Aku juga tak suka lihat kau peluk-pelukan sama Ten!! Jadi aku tak boleh sentuh-sentuh wajah Johnny, haahh?? Curang sekali!! Iii...ihihihihi..."

Ya ampun, Taeyong salah makan apa?

"Aku benci! Aku marah! Tapi aku bisa apaaaaa??"

Ini sudah tidak beres. Taeyong yang normal tidak akan meracau seperti itu. Jaehyun melihat ke arah bench, selain kaleng minuman yang diberikan Jaehyun ada juga beberapa bungkus makanan yang isinya sudah kosong, jangan-jangan...

"Kau makan apa Taeyongi?" Jaehyun mengguncang-guncang bahu Taeyong agar ia mendapatkan sedikit kesadarannya.

"Ooo...ouwh...ooouwh... Hentikan Jaehyuni! Kau membuatku mual! Hueek..."

"Ee-eeeh... Jangan dulu! Jangan muntah di sini!" Cepat-cepat Jaehyun menarik Taeyong ke toilet terdekat.

Sesampainya di toilet, Taeyong secara insting mendekati closet dan memuntahkan apa yang baru saja dimakannya, beserta minuman pemberian Jaehyun tadi. Karena tak tega, Jaehyun membantu mengurut-ngurut tengkuknya untuk memudahkan proses muntah-muntah Taeyong.

"Hhhh... Yang benar saja! Masa kau tak sadar kue itu mengandung wine?"

"Mana aku tahu! Aku 'kan cuma dikasih..."

Jaehyun bersidekap mengamati Taeyong yang tengah mencuci muka dan berkumur. Syukurlah. Taeyong sepertinya sudah mendapatkan kembali kewarasannya.

"Ya sudah, sekarang mau ke rumah sakit?"

"Ih, apa sih Jaehyun. Tak usah berlebihan deh."

Jaehyun mengangkat bahunya seolah tak peduli. Padahal aslinya ia sangat peduli. Khawatir lebih tepatnya. "Yaah... Siapa tahu kau keracunan kue itu. Lagi siapa juga sih yang memberi hadiah begituan. Kalau ketahuan guru Kim pasti sudah disita."

Taeyong tampak mengingat-ingat. Seseorang di kelas menawarinya kue itu dan ia mengambilnya banyak-banyak tadi pagi. Pikirnya ia bisa membagi kue itu dengan Jaehyun nantinya. Tapi Taeyong urung mengatakan siapa yang memberikan kue itu karena Jaehyun bilang akan menghajar siapapun yang menawari Taeyong makanan yang tidak-tidak.

"Sudah ah, Jaehyun. Pulang yuk? Latihannya sudah selesai 'kan? Perutku sakit..." Rengek Taeyong dengan ekspresi dan nada manja khasnya.

Jaehyun mana tega melihat Taeyong begitu. Ia hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Tapi sebelum keluar dari toilet ia ingin memastikan sesuatu dulu.

"Taeyongi..."

"Eung?"

"Yang kau katakan tadi... Apa itu benar?"

"Yang tadi yang mana?" Taeyong mengernyit, tadi 'kan ia mengatakan banyak hal. Maksud Jaehyun yang mana?

"Yang itu... Yang tadi..." Jaehyun malah berbelit-belit.

"Yang manaaa??" Taeyong bertanya tak sabar karena ia jadi penasaran juga 'kan yang dimaksud Jaehyun apa.

"Itu yang kau bilang kau marah dan tak suka karena Ten pelu-Uph!" Kalimat Jaehyun terhenti. Karena Taeyong sudah keburu membekap mulutnya.

Taeyong sekarang paham. Paham betul sampai wajahnya memerah karena malu. Taeyong ingat sudah mengakui perasaannya pada Jaehyun saat mabuk tadi. Ya ampun, kenapa Jaehyun tidak lupakan saja yang tadi sih?

Melihat reaksi dan wajah memerah Taeyong, Jaehyun seperti mendapat jawaban. Sebuah senyum yang lebih seperti seringai menghiasi bibirnya. Ia menarik tangan Taeyong turun agar Taeyong dapat melihat seringai di wajahnya.

"Jadi...yang cemburu bukan hanya aku nih?" tanya Jaehyun dengan nada meledek. Seringainya semakin lebar dan itu membuat Taeyong takut. Takut akan diledek habis-habisan setelah ini.

"Jaehyunniii..."

"Kalau mau bilang saja."

GREPP

Prosesnya cepat sekali sampai Taeyong tidak sadar bagaimana terjadinya. Tahu-tahu ia sudah tenggelam di dada bidang Jaehyun, yang meskipun bau keringat Taeyong tetap menyukainya. Ia tengah dipeluk erat oleh Jaehyun!

Wajah Taeyong kini hampir tak berjarak dengan perpotong leher mulus Jaehyun yang menguarkan aroma maskulin memabukkan. Taeyong merasa seperti habis makan kue mengandung wine lagi. Wajahnya pasti sudah memerah sekali sekarang, seperti orang habis meminum berbotol-botol soju.

"Jaehyuni... Kenapa tiba-tiba..?"

"Biarkan begini dulu sebentar. Kau ternyata enak juga dipeluk. Tahu begitu dari dulu saja kulakukan."

"Ih, Jaehyun maaah!" Taeyong merajuk, walaupun sebenarnya senang. Ia tak pernah menyangka pelukan dari Jaehyun bisa membuatnya sesenang ini. Pantas saja ia tadi merasa marah saat Ten memeluk Jaehyun. Ia kan memang tak suka kalau hal yang membuatnya senang direbut orang lain.

Eh, tapi tunggu... Bukankah kesenangan mereka ini sudah kelewatan untuk dua orang yang mengaku hanya "sahabat"?

 **END**

Bonus:

"Guys! Guys! Guys! Ada berita menghebohkan!" Yuta kembali ke lapangan dengan teriak-teriak heboh.

"Apaan Yut?" tanya Winwin kepo. Teman-teman lain yang juga ada di lapangan ikut kepo.

"Itu tadi, aku kan habis dari ruangan ganti. Ruangan ganti kan bersebelahan dengan toilet-"

"Udah tau Yut." potong Winwin kurang ajar.

"Belum selesai Win! Aigoo... Jadi, tadi aku dengar ada suara orang muntah-muntah di toilet. Tadinya aku ga peduli, tapi pas keluar dari ruang ganti dan lewat depan toilet, aku lihat..." Yuta sengaja menggantung kalimatnya.

"Lihat...?" Semua orang menanti kelanjutan kalimat Yuta dengan muka serius.

"LIHAT JAEHYUN SAMA TAEYONG PELUKAN MESRA!!"

PLAK

Yuta dapat keplakan sayang dari Winwin. Cuma begitu aja heboh. "Ya, terus kenapa?"

Yuta mengelus-ngelus kepalanya sambil manyun sebelum teriak heboh sekali lagi. "JAEHYUN UDAH HAMILIN TAEYONG DAN SEKARANG MAU TANGGUNG JAWAB!!"

"What de..." Winwin and friends be lyke -_-"

Fix Yuta kebanyakan nonton sinetron.

xxx

Garing ni pasti.

Udah lama ga lanjut malah balik dengan cerita aneh macam ini. Sempat hilang mood untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini karena kesibukan lain dan minat pembaca yang sepertinya menurun.

Tapi it's ok. Ff ini akan tetap berlanjut selagi mood ada. Melanjutkan cerita ini juga adalah kesenangan pribadi. Sarana menyalurkan fantasi dan khayalan2 setiap malam sebelum tidur. Wkwk

Feedback dan saran selalu diterima di sini. Jangan takut untuk memberi koreksi demi kebaikan bersama.

Btw. moment Jaeyong banyak banget hari ini!! Kemaren juga! Senangnya~

Terakhir, silakan sampaikan pendapat kalian di kolom review


End file.
